Feisty in Four Inch Heels
by MarLea Pie
Summary: I organize Events for a living; Weddings are a different kind of hell. Try planning a wedding when the brother of the bride is an infuriating, arrogant, breathtaking man, constantly at odds with your opinion…evil in Armani. God help me, I wanted more…RATED M
1. Prologue

**A/N: I own black leather strappy sandals - so hot. **

**SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feisty in Four Inch Heels<strong>

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say, I'll fix this. I'm going to work something out. I promise you. Bella…"

He took a deep shuddering breath.

"_You_ are my life now…"

Like Cupid's stupid fucking arrow, his words slashed straight through me. All I could do was picture my heart brim with love and shatter into pieces at the same time. The length of the room felt more like an expansive field, I wanted to sprint towards him and cradle his broken beautiful face to my chest.

But I couldn't.

"I love you Edward, more than I ever thought I could love anyone - but I can't let you do this. You have other priorities now and no matter how much I want to be with you, everything's changed. I won't be that woman, I refuse to be. I wish things were different, I really do. I would stay if I could, but - we both know I can't..."

I never thought this night would end like this. Right when we thought our life together could actually start, that we could just be us, in a flash it went tumbling down like a house of cards.

My feet were concrete weights as I moved to stand before the man of my dreams, and I could feel the heat radiating from him. He was so full of passion and life and all I wanted was him.

Only him.

Always him.

My hand reached out to cup his face and he leaned into it, melding his cheek to my palm. I ingrained this memory of him into my thoughts. His skin, his stubble, his full kissable lips, his perfect nose and sharp jaw, his lashes.

And his eyes...

"Isabella, please. Don't go…"

His voice wounded me; it cracked and wavered then hung in the air. I let his scent invade my senses one last time and lifted myself up to place a final kiss on his lips.

And it was bittersweet.

I knew I shouldn't steal this for myself, to take this piece of him for my own. But I let the weakness conquer me for a fleeting moment and felt his mouth illuminate every inch of me. I could feel him deep in my bones, and this, just from his kiss. His energy invaded me and it made me feel so alive. And I tried not to cry knowing it was the last time I would feel this way.

"I love you Edward. _Always_." I choked out in a whisper.

I turned quickly on my dreaded heels, almost stumbling out the door before I righted myself. I refused to look back at him, at his perfect face, at his searing gaze. I couldn't do it because I would completely lose my resolve, it made me weak and that was not who I was going to be for him.

Everything I do is for him.

Even this…

Especially this…

So I left him…

* * *

><p><strong>Be gentle...It's my first Full Length Story.<strong>

**Thank you to the Founder and only other member of TTT.**

**I am beyond giddy, as the hotness that is Robert Pattinson is back in my fair city - not that there is a chance that I will ever breathe his same air, but oh my, it still makes me happy! So in honour of his yumminess, I decided to start posting this, my humble fanfic. **

**My plan is to post every HUMP DAY so please be kind and let me know what you think.**

**I promise there will be lemons and they will be tangy!**

**Did I mention reviews get a teaser?**


	2. Chapter 1  First Sight

**A/N: I own Nude Platform Heels**

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - First Sight<strong>

**End of March**

**BPOV**

"_Je veux que tu sois a moi pour la vie…"_

My dreams were filtered with the delicate voice of Marion Cotillard. I had a jonesing for some emotional French Cinema so I popped _La Vie en Rose_ into my dvd player last night and wound up dreaming about broken hearts and tortured singers.

I slowly turned to my side and came into contact with a large, warm body.

"Jake…" I moaned into the pillow. Fucking bed hogger. He was snuggled around me and I shoved my butt out to urge him to move. Nothing. I concentrated all my strength into the muscles of my lower body and pulled off another nudge. A low growl escaped his lips as I heard his paws hit the floor. Success!

"I told you, this is my bed Jakey. Yours is over there." I pointed to the large overstuffed pillow in the corner of my room and laughed as his deep mocha furred body settled into a comfy position and resumed his sleep.

Closing my eyes, I willed myself back into slumber when my alarm shrilled loudly.

"Damn it…" I mumbled. I hit the off button and stretched my arms out above my head.

Content with how I was feeling I padded over to my ensuite bathroom, placing a kiss on my two fingers to the framed photo of Grandma Swan on the way.

I adored Nana Swan and she me. Growing up, I would visit her here in Toronto once a year, at first with my dad, then later on my own. She was the only constant female presence in my life until dad met Sue. I cherished those couple of weeks with my Nan, in the city she made her own, a place I had grown to love.

I was by her side when she passed two years ago, keeping steady vigil during the last few weeks of her long life. She never complained of the pain she was bearing, she did however, constantly nag me about my marital status.

"_Isabella, you are a beautiful, successful young woman. It's time you found someone to love you like you deserve."_

She was insistent in calling me by my birth name even though I preferred the shorter version. To this day, whenever it was used, my heart would bleed a little from her absence.

We were more than shocked that she left her home to me. My dad was the police chief of my hometown, Forks, Washington and was weary when we first discovered my inheritance. At the time, I was still living in Vancouver, BC, attending Simon Fraser University. My roommate Alice was from Toronto originally and missed home so much that we decided to move out east together after graduation. I was elated about living in Toronto so I could feel close to Nan. My Stepmom, Sue, helped calm my dad's fears. It also helped that her son, Seth, promised to follow in my footsteps. I think the fact that my monster of a stepbrother would one day soon be living with me alleviated some of my father's reservations.

I shook my head free from my memories and made my way down to the converted gym on the bottom floor of my acquired home and started my daily regime.

After my 40 minute workout, I took a quick walk around the block with Jake, nodding to my neighbours on the way. I readied myself for the final work day of the week, throwing on a fitted black boat neck top, black a-line skirt and zipping up my brown Boutique 9 Strut boots. I strolled along Bloor Street listening to the Friday Playlist on my iPod, equipped to take on the day.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

"Isabella Swan, you're a flipping genius!" Rosalie Cullen's violet eyes beamed at me from underneath her unnaturally long lashes.

I blushed at her admiration, knowing full well her statement was spot on; although I knew I was made for this job, I still felt humbled when my clients gushed their praises upon me.

"Thanks Rosalie, does this mean what I think it means?" I asked, my expression full of hope.

"Hells ya, lady. Please tell me you're available like, yesterday, because we need to get started ASAP. Emmett and I want an autumn wedding which means we have 7 months. Can you make that happen?"

I shooed her worries with a flick of my wrist.

"Lucky for me, you have the hall booked already. Paint me a picture of your perfect day, Rosalie, and I will deliver you a masterpiece wedding."

I was confident in my promise. Shortly after graduating university, Alice Whitlock and I had been recruited by the Event Planning Legend, Irina Denali. Her daughter, Tanya was one of our Sorority Sisters and referred to us as the "go to" girls with a lot of enthusiasm and hype. We were known to throw memorable events and we never failed to deliver.

Irina had attended a Fundraising that Alice and I had planned for our sorority. Invites, promo, volunteers, décor, catering, and finally, The Big Night, had taken the toll on us, but it was so worth it. To this day, our Alma Mater looked upon that event as Epic. She took both of us under her wing. We've been with Irina and _JDV Events_ for three gruelling yet satisfying years. We organized everything at _Joie de Vivre Events_ for Toronto's Elite, from Private soirees, galas and of course the select high profile wedding.

This led us to our most recent client, bride to be, Rosalie Cullen. She was a former model turned ad exec for her family business, Cullen Connections. They were one of the leading advertising agencies in Eastern Canada with offices here in Toronto and Montreal. Her future husband, who I had yet to meet, was Emmett McCarty, TSN broadcaster and former CFL player. And from my research, they were certainly striking together; her with her immaculate face and him with his deep set dimples. You wanted just to hate her and her flawlessness but I couldn't find it in myself to do so, because on top of all that, she was _nice_ to me.

After a few air kisses and a promise to meet on Monday, I escorted Rosalie out of our nestled building on Hazelton Lane then I climbed the steps back up to my bosses' office to give her the good news.

As always, she was perfectly attired, black cashmere three quarter length sweater, charcoal grey pencil skirt, midnight hose, and Black Louboutin Ginevra boots. I mewled at the beauty dressing her tiny feet. She looked up from behind her laptop; her frameless glasses perched on her nose and perked her brow at me in silent question. I nodded in answer and did a mini version of my happy dance on the spot.

"Oh Bella, I am so proud of you. I knew she would love you." Irina advanced from behind her classic mahogany desk, her stylish bob of silvery blonde hair swooshing gracefully as she stretched her arms out in a congratulatory embrace.

"I believe it's in our best interest that this wedding be your top priority. I've checked your current workload and noted that all your larger events are scheduled within the next two months. You have the small odd soiree and of course your monthly standing event with Mr. King. I have a feeling that Ms. Cullen will need extra attention."

I nodded in agreement and quickly sifted through what I had on my plate in my head.

The smaller events were simple, minor details awaiting confirmation from the clients. The larger ones were repeat patrons and organized in their needs.

Royce King was harmless enough; he was a 20 something young man with endless idle time and unlimited monetary resources. In the past year, he had become one of my more frequent clients. He would call at the beginning of the month, claiming he wanted to throw the best, most hyped about private party to top the ones his friends' just hosted. It was easy money. Rent out a gallery or warehouse or empty floor of a high-rise, throw in some lounge furniture, hire leggy models to work the room with never ending trays of Cristal, slap together some unbelievably over-priced invites and we had an easy paycheque every 30 days. Not to mention a nice little bonus for me; bonuses which afforded me to purchase another one of my pleasures, sex for my feet.

"Isabella…"

Oh Christ, she just full named me. We nestled into the wine leather club chairs placed before her desk and sighed.

"Sure, Irina. You know best." I answered. I guess it was a blessing; I may actually have time for myself with the lighter load she was giving me.

"You'll thank me Bella. This wedding is _the one_ this year. No distractions. Rosalie may be fantastic now, but you know how brides can be." We both shuddered at the image of perfectly manicured claws protruding out of tulle, chiffon and crepe.

Seven months. Seven months of days and nights of the Cullen clan. I knew I could handle Rose and Emmett, but what about the rest of her family? I had planned enough weddings to know how a life changing event could affect a close knit group. I hoped that the rest of the brood was as kind as I knew the bride could be.

"Now, take Tinkerbell with you tonight so you two can tell me how Bree handles the pressure." I laughed at her perfect nickname for my best friend Alice.

"I think Ali has that Volturi function tonight, so I'll just go on my own. When do you want me there?" I questioned while prepping to leave.

"Around 7 should be fine. Don't stay too long though; I'm sure you have more important things to do tonight." She batted her lashes at me playfully.

"Ha ha, Irina."

My Nan would be glad that my mentor had continued in her quest to find me my perfect match. I scoffed at the idea. I had a "guy" who had assisted me in those needs. Tyler and I had been friendly on rare occasions for the past year. However, I sensed he wanted more, so I conveniently let his calls go to voice mail. Thankfully, he was a smart guy and let it go after a short while. Since then, I stuck to my trusty battery operated device, knowing it wouldn't fail me, or break my heart.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

The weather outside was unseasonably warm which left me comfortable in my long-sleeved charcoal crochet knit dress. I grabbed a cab to my destination and a short while later found myself at the entrance of Toronto's own castle in the city. We had various events here so I was familiar with the surroundings. After relieving myself of my light trench coat, I took a moment to admire the Great Hall. The sun was making its descent for the day and the reflection through the immense windows was spectacular. I let out a silent breath in appreciation and nodded to the staff on my way to find Bree deep in thought in the hallway, so I sidled up to her noiselessly.

"How's it going girl?" I whispered down to the pretty young woman.

"Oh, Bells!" She cried. "Did Irina send you? Did she really think I needed a sitter?"

"Christ, woman! Take a breath, calm your shit down. Don't freak out or everything around you will start crumbling." I gave her a stern don't bitch at me look and she shivered back into her clipboard. "Bree, you're fine. You're going to be fine. It's all going to be fine, okay?"

Her answer was hesitant and I tilted my head, urging her to find her cojones.

"So, since you've got it all under control..." I nodded slowly coaxing her to do the same, "I'm going to find Mr. Newton to let me around the grounds. I loooove it here."

I drifted down to the Conservatory where the reception was taking place and I couldn't contain my excitement at the sight of my second favourite room in the castle. Cocktail tables were scattered about, short glass vases were filled with green and blue peacock feathers accompanied by red and black roses. A string quartet had taken residence in the far corner, softly playing back ground music. Very few people were in attendance so far, others deciding to arrive fashionably late. I smiled to those I recognized and slipped through the gold plated doors to the library, the room I most favoured. Settings were placed on the dozen tables that were laid out. Centrepieces with three-foot-tall vases were adorned by large red feathers. In the corner nook, the ever present grand piano stood lonely. Dinner wouldn't be served for over an hour, leaving plenty of time for others to attend the festivities.

I slowly walked the perimeter of the room, my French tipped nails gently gliding over the glass enclosed shelves that held numerous hard covers. I snuck out once I reached the double doors leading to the terrace. It was so lovely out here; it was hard to believe you were minutes from downtown Toronto. A muffled cough interrupted me in my reverence to the area around me.

"Hello Isabella. It's so good to see you."

Michael Newton was one of the managers I had the pleasure of working with when holding our events here. He was a pleasant, sweet older man who had once been a client. He had casually inquired about wedding arrangements, wanting to surprise his wife Jessica of 25 years with renewing their vows. I eagerly offered my assistance, working with him on my own time, wanting to partake in something so romantic. It was a beautiful intimate ceremony which they held in the Gardens' Gazebo, something they never did. Since then, he had permitted me access to the gorgeous grounds, as he knew how it enchanted me so.

"I left the gate unlocked for you." He nodded to the staircase that led to the garden below.

"Thank you so much Michael, Jessica is a lucky woman." He squeezed my arm lightly, a twinkle sparkling in his eye at the mention of his lovely wife then he left as quietly as he came.

The faint buzzing of my phone in my clutch alerted me to an incoming text.

_**Having fun at the Castle? Met any princes yet?**_

_**Not yet Tink. Trust, you'll be the first to know.**_

I tucked the phone back into my purse and approached the doors back into the castle. Skimming the handle, I overheard the sound of piano keys being tickled. From where I stood, the musicians in the conservatory could barely be heard; their sounds a faint whisper in the library. A large statue and the thick drapery acted as a shield for my presence, allowing me to bask in the private concert.

The piece was slow and sensual, then harsh and powerful, a popular tune. I was surprised at my physical reaction to it, the sound of the chords being struck repeatedly, the echo in the room sending waves of pleasure deep to my bones. Selfish for more, my finger found the edge of the curtain, shifting it to the side, allowing me further entrance to the dimly lit room.

Light shadows and the upturned lid of the instrument obscured the image of him; yet still, he rendered me breathless. He was settled at the baby grand, his eyes closed while his fingers made love to the ivories. His forehead scrunched in concentration under a dishevelled mess of bronze hair. His body swayed slightly with the rhythm, foot lightly tapping the pedals.

Silently my body was pulled to the music, to him; with every bar he played, I was drawn to his presence.

The gleaming white dress shirt he wore was a bold contrast to the warm colours of the room. His movements were lightly straining then relaxing the fabric over his developed chest, enticing me further. I stood lengths away and was mesmerized by the cufflinks at his wrist while they glinted with each pass of the keys, then I was distracted again by the movement of his nimble fingers, momentarily stilling my wandering eyes.

What most intoxicated me was his exquisite face. Never in all my twenty-six years had I seen such flawless beauty so close. His eyes remained firmly shut as he continued the music and meanwhile, my fingers ached to feel his perfect skin, trace his strong sharp jaw, smooth out the crease he had fixed on his forehead. The lips on this man looked delectable and I wanted the essence of him on my taste buds.

My breaths came to me sharp and shallow, so awestruck by the vision before me.

Then abruptly, he stopped, cruelly chopping the musical phrase and sending the notes to echo off the ornate walls.

"Who's there?" His voice was deep, sensual and commanding and it literally had me quivering in my boots. His head was fixed down, eyeing the keys and away from me.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." I advanced into the heart of the room, a short distance away from the god behind the piano. Heat rose to my cheeks instantly, my body pulled to him; my only salvation was that I was partially hidden by the lighting, veiling my blush and hesitation to meet his gaze head on.

"Je ne joue pas pour le public." He whispered harshly.

What the shit?

I retreated like he had just slapped me. If I wasn't so furious, I'd be begging for more. His tenor was like melted butter, rich chocolate and dark spices infused together. Top that with the fuck hot _je parle français_, I was close to panting on my knees.

"Excuse me?" I stammered finally.

"Pardon me," he said, clearing his throat, "I don't play for the public. I was under the assumption that the room was clear. The information I was given was clearly incorrect." His head was now tilted in my direction, but his eyes remained on the keys of the piano.

Just then, Michael returned to the room, checking the settings and placing numbers on the tables.

"I'm sorry, sir, Isabella, I was just putting the finishing touches to the room." Michael shifted around the library, at ease in this man's company, which surprised me. "I see you two have met?" He smiled his easy smile all the while carrying on with his task.

"Actually, Michael, I was just leaving. I didn't realize I was crashing a private performance." My tone came out harsher than I expected, but this stranger had my temper ignited.

"He's quite something, eh, Isabella?" Michael asked innocently, oblivious to my attitude, "It's been years since I've heard him, but he's still superb. Isn't that right, Edward?"

So that was his name. This gorgeous, talented, insolent man's name was Edward. It seemed fitting, I suppose; classic, cold, curt.

I noted that his expression had changed. Gone was the furious scowl, replaced by one of shy amusement as Michael spoke fondly of him.

"Thank you. It has been quite a while, Mr. Newton." That voice again, gah…"I thought I was alone, sir." He now faced me, and I was speechless, his facial expressions unreadable, seemingly masking his irritation in respect to our elder.

"Well, don't be shy now, Edward. Isabella here is good people. She loves music, don't you young lady?" He made his way behind Edward, resting his hand on his shoulder with ease, eyes crinkling in mischief, then continuing his pass around the room.

Oh, Mr. Newton, you sneaky, sly son of a…If I didn't know better, I would think that he and Irina were in cahoots.

"While I do adore live music, Michael, I should really check on Bree."

My voice regained its authority once again, firm in my words and actions, I crossed the room. Passing a full stream of steady light along the way, I caught the burning gaze of the mood-swinging pianist.

His eyes were like simmering green pools and I wanted to bathe in them for the rest of my natural life.

God was torturing me for being a bad girl.

Why did this Adonis of a man look like that, play like that, have a voice that oozed sex like that and have to be a total and complete ass…like that?

I realized I had been rooted on the spot. My right stiletto could have driven a hole into the hardwood, I was digging so methodically.

And like a reel in slow motion, he gathered his dark jacket that lay on the bench beside him, smoothly slipped it on, and rose from behind the piano. He was tall…so tall. And domineering in his stature. His lithe fingers worked the buttons closed and he placed his left hand in his trouser pocket while he strode the short distance before me.

His voice escaped his mouth low and throaty and _oh!_ So damn sexy,

"I don't play for an audience, but since Michael is clearly a fan of yours, I'd be willing to oblige."

I scoffed at his attempt to be polite, if you could call it that, and continued my exit towards the conservatory.

The heat of his fingers on my inner wrist froze me on the spot. My body reacting in ways it had never experienced before. The touch would have felt harmless, innocent even if it was anyone else; but from him, it felt wildly intimate, sensual. It was like my skin was drinking in his touch, thirsty for more, committing the flavour of him into my memory.

Our eyes remained fixed on where our bodies connected, confusion clear on his face, apprehension on mine.

He released his hold on me and I shook my head slightly to right myself.

"Goodnight, Michael." Smiling freely. "Edward." I nodded tersely.

"Bonne nuit, Isabella." I heard him whisper softly behind me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Je veux que tu sois a moi pour la vie…" <em>**I want you to be mine for life.**

**Big love to Leader of TTT.**

**I am shameless - reviews get a teaser.**


	3. Chapter 2 Underneath the Stars

**A/N: I own 10 boxes of instant Stuffing for Canadian Thanksgiving.**

**(Surprise, early update! Happy Canadian Thanksgiving! This is my present to you.)**

**SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Underneath the Stars<strong>

**End of March**

**BPOV**

I stalked out of the library and was immediately accosted by my former trainee. I checked my frazzled emotions at the door and did a calming mental count as Bree suffered her own mini breakdown.

One…Jimmy Choo

Two…Badgley Mischka

Three…Louboutin

After firm reassurances that everything was running smoothly, I excused myself again and took an alternate route out to the gardens before I departed for the evening. I had an emergency pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough waiting for me at home, and after my encounter with _him_, a date with the frozen dessert was well deserved.

I breathed in the night air, glanced at the moon and descended the staircase to the greenery below. The sound of my heels on the concrete calmed my nerves as I relished in my surroundings, the lights illuminating from the castle above while bathing the splendour beneath.

The string quartet had retired for the evening and a 4 piece band including vocalist replaced them, providing back ground for those few who decided to partake in a little shimmying. I could hear the faint melody emanating from the Conservatory's open windows, the enchanting music from the band floating towards me while I familiarized myself with the grounds once again.

I sang softly to the pieces I recognized and hummed nonchalantly to others I didn't. Sitting on one of the concrete benches with my head tilted to the sky, I leaned back on my arms, my hair falling loose behind me, soaking under the night stars. The band had completed a few songs before I decided to head home for my date with Mr. H. Daaz.

I walked back to the fountain, which was drained and emptied for the season, eager for the next event we held there so I could witness it in full functioning beauty, when my phone rang within my purse.

Glancing at the screen, I smirked as I answered the call.

"Tink, why don't you and Jazz go do the dirty or something and let me have a night to myself."

Her perky laughter was infectious as I strolled along the border of the water fixture.

"Don't worry Bells, that's already a done deal, right babe?" The muffled sleepy groan that I could hear over our connection told me that Jasper had indeed completed his husbandly duties and was probably curled around his wife for the evening.

"So whatcha doin?"

"I'm just in the garden, probably headed home soon. I need a Cookie Dough fix."

"What? Why?" I could hear her shifting on the bed and waiting for my little bit o' gossip.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just a stupid guy."

"Hmmmm." I could hear her smile from over the phone.

"He was playing the piano."

"Hmmmm."

"Then he snapped at me…"

"Mmmmm hmmmm…"

"In French…"

"Damn…"

"Ya…"

"Tell me he's hot."

"Ummmm…"

"Hell ya, Bells. It's about time."

"No way, Tink. Even though he oozes sex from his pores, there's no way I'll be getting with that." I exhaled a frustrated puff of breath and continued, "He's a prick. A scorching hot, severely talented, impeccably dressed, bilingual prick."

"Ahem."

I spun around, slack jawed as said _prick_ stood close behind me, a tiny smirk on the verge of making an appearance on his hot as hell lips.

"Ya, but I bet he knows how to use his pr-"

"Tink, I'll call you back."

"Why have you changed your mind? All that talk about his pr-"

"Good night Alice." I said through clenched teeth.

"Call me when you're done inspecting his pr-"

Click.

"Good evening, Edward. I was just about to leave." I replaced my phone into my clutch, and mentally berated myself for focusing a smidge too long on his mouth. I trained my eyes to the staircase leading to the castle and Guess-timated how many steps it would take me to get there and away from the spell he had over me.

18 steps to salvation.

"Isabella…" His voice…argh…like velvet. It warmed me better than a cashmere throw blanket.

Again, I took deep breaths to calm myself before I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I gripped tightly onto my purse, fighting the urge to fist his hair in chunks around my fingers.

"Je suis désolé…" He shook his head in frustration as he corrected himself, "My apologies again for my behaviour. I guess you can say that I'm sensitive when it comes to my playing."

Fuck.

His confession made me feel all goofy on the inside and giddy in my privates. Did I mention the hotness of his mouth?

"Right, well…thanks for the ummmm…explanation."

His brow lifted slightly, maybe waiting for an apology in return for my tiny outburst – ya, that sure as shit wasn't coming.

We eyed one another silently and I prayed for a call from Alice to break the soundless tension.

"You know, you aren't allowed down here." I stated as I sat and poised myself on the closest bench. I faced the still fountain, steering the subject in a direction I could control, then I rested my purse beside me.

"Is that so? Then why are you down here?" He questioned, settling himself on the slab beside me.

He was close…too close…not close enough.

The light breeze returned and his scent carried towards me.

Delicious.

I turned away slightly, seeking untainted air, air that held none of his intoxicating aroma. Control, Bella, maintain control.

Four…YSL

Five…Manolo…

Six…Ahhhh…fuck it!

"I have connections. Michael thinks he owes me, so he lets me wander."

He tilted his head up the sky, while his arms rested back. I grinned to myself finding the similarity to my pose earlier.

"This was always my favourite place in the castle, next to the library of course."

Speech. Less.

I was thinking the exact same thing as I was walking along the paths just moments ago. And here he is, "Mr. I'm too good to play for a crowd", confessing his adoration for one of my most cherished spots.

I tried not to stare at him, I really did. His profile, it did me in.

I'm sure if he wasn't so in awe of the moon and how it lit the castle just so, he would be frightened of how I gawked at him.

The musicians had just trilled the last few notes of a big band tune and easily segued to an old Mariah song. A very old Mariah song.

_One summer night_

_We ran away for a while_

_Laughing, we hurried beneath the sky_

_To an obscure place to hide_

_That no one could find_

I laughed softly, mouthing the words as the song triggered memories of the tacky décor and helium balloons. Instantly, I was taken back to a school dance, 15 years ago, where I was awkward and the boys acknowledged me with hesitant eyes.

A shift in the air around me had my eyes resting upon him. He was standing before me, his hand held out, a glint of mischief in his eye and a smile that had my Secret Vicky's soaking in seconds.

_And we drifted to another state of mind_

_And imagined I was yours and you were mine_

_As we lay upon the grass there in the dark_

_Underneath the stars…_

My fingers found his palm and his surprisingly soft skin. The atmosphere around us crackled as he took me gently in his arms.

_Weak in the knees_

_Wrapped in the warm gentle breeze_

_So shy a bundle of butterflies_

_Flush with the heat of desire on a natural high_

His right hand pressed lightly between my shoulder blades as I found my footing inches away from him. Ever so slowly, his hand gently trailed my spine to rest at the small of my back. Like it had a mind of its own, I watched as my left hand grazed at his bicep, skimming up until it found purchase on his shoulder, my fingers itching to get closer to his neck. My right hand and his left clasped firmly and rested on his broad chest, over his heart.

We fit.

It was like every inch of him moulded against every inch of me. There was no adjusting, no awkward movement, just us, two puzzle pieces finding each other and clicking.

Like we had been doing this for years, he led me unhurriedly, not in an elaborate dance, just a relaxing sensual sway, and gah…It was fuck hot.

My lips soundlessly followed the song every few words or so as our bodies remained connected, moving to a tune that I once had on repeat in my pink cd player by my childhood bed. _Oh Mariah, sing it girl!_

My senses were alive drinking everything in around me. The bright moon, the few stars twinkling, the massive structure of the castle, the intimate seclusion we had here in the gardens, and most of all him.

The intoxicating scent of Edward so close to me had my mouth watering. It didn't escape my notice that we had been silent since he took me in his arms. I fixed my eyes to the spot where my hand rested, my thumb teasing his suit jacket back and forth appeasing itself from finding the skin on his neck.

I took a chance and looked up at him, his eyes had been closed and he looked to be mumbling.

"Really Edward, Mariah?"

"'_And I lay in bed all night and I was drifting, drifting, drifting…'_"

He was no pop diva– thank God, and neither was the bands' vocalist for that matter, but he still turned my bones to jello as he effortlessly picked few phrases from the song to serenade to me.

I failed to conceal my giggle and he let out a short manly laugh before trying to maintain his masculine façade.

"What? My little sister had this CD on everyday for months. I tried to hide it after it got too much, but she just bought another one."

I pictured him younger; was he the star jock, a loner emo, the sophisticated nerd? Then him with his sister, a beauty like him, did she have full copper hair and green eyes?

The piece ended but we remained wrapped in eachother. His fingers at my back had splayed his pinky almost, but not quite teasing, a smidge too low, for a bit too friendly contact. Don't get me wrong – I wasn't complaining, especially since I was close to outright fondling the hair at the nape of his neck.

Our breaths mingled. I could almost feel the air around us steaming; it was intense with him so close.

I felt possessed by him.

His beauty, his harshness.

His voice, his fingers.

His movement, his laughter.

His scent, the scent of his breath, the breath that came from his lips, the lips I wanted to taste.

And Taste.

And Taste.

And TASTE.

I willed myself to concentrate. The look in his eyes reflected mine.

Lust and Want.

My gaze fell to his mouth and my lips parted, the tip of my tongue barely escaping. I couldn't look directly at him, I would pounce for sure. _Give me strength Mrs. Drumline._

An obnoxious beep broke our trance. Okay maybe it wasn't obnoxious, maybe it was a sweet little chirp, but still.

He sighed then let go of the hold on my waist, ghosting his fingers on my hip before letting go, releasing our clasped hands as well.

He reached into his jacket then looked down to the phone in his hand, smiling so bright; I thought the sight would make me faint. His caller was obviously someone he cared for deeply.

He turned slightly, blessing me with a fraction of that smile and pressed the button to take the call.

"Hey. Yes, I'm here. I missed you too."

And just like that, the illusion of us popped.

What was I thinking anyway? That was it, I wasn't. This was nothing, a dance with a stranger, that's all. Whatever connection I believed us to have was clearly all in my silly mind. The music continued as I silently gathered my clutch, Edward doing a lap around the perimeter of the fountain, still grasping the phone.

23 steps, my Guess-timate was wrong. I didn't factor my heels, taking smaller strides to the steps that ascended to the castle, escaping the notice of my Not So Prince Charming.

* * *

><p><strong>Today, I am thankful for my husband who will slave over the oven to feed us all, while I am busy pimping myself out on FF, reading FF and writing more FF.<strong>

**I am also thankful to my FF soulmate, _emc3015_. You are awesome everyday.**

**I will be extra thankful to you if you review, and I will send you my thanks in form of a teaser for next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3  Brother of the Bride

**A/N: I own Brown 4 Inch Nine West heels **

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Brother of the Bride<strong>

**End of March**

**EPOV**

Lengthy espresso hair, rolling in waves down her back. Confident sexy stance. Porcelain skin over a tight, fit, smoking body. Perfect, matching ensemble, from the dress to the fuck hot heels.

To say that she caught my eye was an understatement.

I took in the sight of her from afar, just imagining her perfection up close.

She seemed enamoured by the view, similar to how I was feeling after a long absence from my favourite place. I thought she was a tourist, but then she strode purposefully towards the Observatory with a strut that screamed, "Head Bitch", and it was clear that she was familiar with the property.

I had no idea it was her hovering behind the heavy curtains while I played in the library. I practically growled at her for invading my space.

Then she was in the garden and I overheard her calling me a prick. Sorry a 'scorching hot' prick. That shit was priceless…and was it wrong that it turned me the fuck on?

One moment our bodies were flush together dancing to Mariah the next she was gone. I was convinced that if I hadn't turned to answer my sisters' call, I would have had tasted the sweetness that was Isabella.

That was last Friday. It was Wednesday and I was convinced her fragrance was lingering in my pores.

I couldn't get her out of my mind. I vowed to give my good friend Mr. Newton a call to see if he could get me an "in" with her, but my father had me meeting clients' non-stop.

I hadn't even seen my sister aside from short greetings in passing and I was a monopolizing her guest room in her condo!

I had finally settled into my office, and I was peering down at the view of the heart of the city when I heard the door creak open.

"Eeeeek!"

Jesus, why did she still call me that?

"Rosey Posey!"

I laughed as her face cringed and scooped her up into my arms. I was instantly reminded of melting ice cream cones, massive snow forts and Saturday morning cartoons.

It was then that I realized how much I missed home. I missed my family. I was ready for this chapter in my life and the new beginning.

Rose kicked off her shoes and adjusted herself to get comfy on the couch folding her legs astride her. Despite the fact that she was wearing a pantsuit, she still managed to look at ease in the business attire.

"You look great, sis. I think this wedding business agrees with you." I took in Rosalie's exuberant face and her relaxed posture and was so pleased that she was finally happy.

"I think so too. It helps though that we hired someone amazing. I've spent the last 2 days with her. She's a feisty bitch and I lo-ove her!"

The way she sang 'love' made me laugh and shake my head in amusement.

Rosalie had never made a lot of girlfriends when we were growing up. All too often, they were jealous of her; her appearance, her intelligence and our family status.

It didn't help to have me as a brother either. The few that befriended Rose only did so to try to get to me, the mysterious brother 3 years her senior. They were all unsuccessful of course; I loved my sister too much to mess with her relationships.

Until _she_ came into our lives.

Gianna Dubois.

She had relocated with her family from Montreal. She was smart and sexy and sassy. Rosalie met her while at a fundraiser and they connected over cosmos or some shit. They had a lot in common. Both interested in advertising, bright, young, well off and beautiful.

I kept my distance, pleased that Rosey had finally met a confidant.

It wasn't too long after that, that she was over at the house constantly. A seemingly innocent pass in the kitchen, a flirtatious hand on the arm, and one too many lonely nights had us eventually paired.

Rosalie was ecstatic at first. But then all the calls to the house were for me. All the late night dinner dates were with me. All the weekends away were with me.

And I was 24 and smitten, unaware and oblivious to those around me.

Eventually, Rosey and Gianna's interactions were limited to less than friendly nods in the Cullen household hallway.

That was short lived too, as then I was sent to take my place in Montreal in our offices there, where Gianna followed me.

Six months within us moving there, the once smart, bright woman had turned into an evil, selfish bitch.

She had morphed into a status hungry self-centred socialite.

We tried to work through it at first. Bubbly, shallow women never held any interest for me, and this, she was well aware. So it see-sawed. Happy young successful couple one month, bitter angry spiteful couple the next.

Months passed and the business was thriving in the city so our relationship took a backseat in my life.

We hardly spoke at home, long ago keeping separate quarters. We really only interacted at public functions for appearance sake, and she fed on it. The publicity made her hungry for more. She had also decided that she was too good to be in anyone's employ, so she lived off my earnings and her trust fund.

Then one much needed Sunday to myself, my so called girlfriend spending time with her family, I was browsing the Life section in the paper I barely had time to read, that I saw it.

Gianna, fawning on the arm of another man.

Much to my surprise, I hadn't been hurt by it. When I confronted her that afternoon of her return, she didn't even have the gall to pretend to care. It took almost three years of my life to realize the woman I called my partner was a heartless bitch.

She had been seeing him for months. 'An old beau' she said. 'Je n'aime pas vous, Edward." She said. I don't love you, Edward.

I hadn't the energy to fight her for what I should have. My car that she took possession of, the furniture that I purchased for our home, the money I earned in our joint account.

I called my father that day and told him I was ready to return home. The move took months. The completion of projects on the go, the training of my replacement, the turnover of accounts, it all took time.

And finally here I was, four long years later, back at home.

Sitting in front of my sister who had long forgiven me for thinking with the wrong head. So I made a promise to myself. To make her happiness a priority. To not ever interfere with her relationships.

And although I knew that she was an adult, that she could take care of herself, that she had our parents who adored her, that she had a fiancée who was built like a brick house to kick ass, I still remembered her as the broken hearted little girl who had a hard time making friends.

"Did you hear me Eddie?" she waved her hand in front of me.

"Mmmmmmm? What?" I mumbled in a haze of memories.

"BB, she's coming here. And you will love her too. Good thing too because since Emmett is away, you will have to give your male perspective."

"Oh God, I foresee mental breakdown's in my future. Please don't make me try on white tuxedos."

"Shut up Eeeek!" she hit me jokingly on the arm before she continued, "She's going to be around a lot so I've set up temporary wedding headquarters in the small conference room. Is that very Bridezilla of me?"

"A little bit. But don't worry Rosey Posey; I will be the anchor in this shindig. Emmett owes me big time."

I was thankful to the powers that be that brought Emmett into Rosalie's life. He was a giant of a man who possessed an even bigger heart. Once Rosalie and I mended our relationship, it took mere seconds for me to instantly feel a soft spot for the man who held my sisters' heart.

A PING sounded from her phone and Rosalie squeaked uncharacteristically.

"She's here! I'm going to meet her at the front desk. Stay where you are Edward!"

Rolling my eyes, I helped her to her feet and went back to organize a few files at my desk.

I could hear them in the outer hallway, giggling like schoolgirls. It felt like it had been years since I heard Rosalie laugh with a friend and it made me happy to know she had found that in her Wedding Planner.

"Eeeek, this is BB, my hero in damn hot heels."

It was like watching a movie and this was the dream sequence, because in walked Isabella. And what a lovely dream it was. All my focus was on her; everything around her, the office, my sister - everything, was but a cloudy blur. She wore a long sleeved fitted grey dress that cinched her luscious curves and skimmed her knees. Her hair was hidden neatly in a bun and she wore tortoise shell glasses. I didn't even mention the god damned sexy black leather boots.

"You're BB?"

"You're Eeeek?"

"You _know_ each other?"

The three of us were frozen on the spot. Shock, fascination, annoyance.

I was shocked.

Rosalie was fascinated.

And Isabella - she was clearly annoyed.

"Rosalie, _you _are his _sister_?" she turned to her in shock. "_You_ are her _brother_?" turning back my way.

I grimaced again, knowing that Rosey had introduced me to her as my childhood nickname.

Isabella sat straight in the chair across from me while Rosey leaned in front of my desk before her, crossing her ankles in pose.

"Mom went through this embroidery phase. It was about the time when I was learning how to read. She put our initials on _everything._ So one day, I came upon one of Edward's sweaters. I was so proud that I recognized the letters and sounded them out. 'E – A – C'. I read them as Eeeek, not realizing that the letters really stood for Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Yes," I took over, "It seems that Rosey Posey and Emmett are the only ones who don't know how to call me by my real name."

I looked at Isabella, still surprised by our circumstance. I couldn't believe she was here. I was ecstatic of course, wasn't it just moments ago that I was contemplating calling Mike Newton for her number?

How drastically my plans have changed, in such so short a time.

While all I wanted was to pursue a relationship with her, it was now the exact thing that I was _not_ going to do. I would not let my sisters' happiness suffer again.

"So," started Rosalie, "How do you two know each other, then?"

I looked briefly at Isabella, wanting so desperately to get back that night, but stomped down that feeling with finality instead.

"I believe we met at the fundraiser on Friday. You were there, weren't you, Isabella? You were responsible for that function were you not?" and before she got a word in edge wise, I added, "That band was atrocious, by the way. I surely hope you have better recommendations for Rosalie's wedding."

I looked down momentarily, locating my phone to focus my nerves in my grip. Summoning all the ass in me I could, I continued, "The décor as well," I caught her eye again before moving to look around the room, anywhere but into her now flaming chocolate gaze, "it was tacky. It made the otherwise classic room look dated."

"Edward! What the hell's your problem?" my sister gaped at me. Obvious embarrassment sprawled across her face.

"It's alright, Rose." Isabella turned her full body to me then, her posture steeling for an argument. I believe she took that moment to compose herself, wanting to please her client and remain the utmost professional that I knew she would be.

"While I myself was not the lead in this particular event, I was fully familiar with its requirements." She took a short breath, "And I'm sure you have exquisite taste, Mr. Cullen, however; the band in question was requested by our Clients. You'll be pleased to acknowledge, that I am not new to the business. I already have a number of musical ensembles that I have listed for Rosalie and Emmett's perusal and when Emmett is back in town, they will be auditioned for the event."

Then she fisted her right hand tightly onto her thigh and took a sharp breath in through her nostrils, "I realize some people are not partial to popular 90's ballads, Mariah Carey for example," eyebrow quirk in my direction, "but I believe your sister is a big fan. And if that is the type of musical accompaniment she wants played on her special day, I am here to deliver."

I wanted to laugh at how she goaded me. She recalled that night clearly too then. I tried not to get angry at the gods for bringing this siren in stilettos into my life.

"Hmph! She told you Eeeek!" my sister raised her hand in the form of a high five directed at her Wedding planner.

I watched as Isabella raised her palm in answer to my siblings' call of props and witnessed her heart shaped face calm from slight crimson in colour to a soft blush.

"BB, I know Eddie over here can be a first class ass, but do you think you'll be able to handle him?"

Her face relaxed once she looked at my sister fully and I could tell that there was already a strong bond between them.

"No worries, Rose," she smirked minutely at me, "Your brother may act like a lion, but I'm the best tamer there is."

I was completely, utterly, irrevocably, fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again to my FF counterpart emtx3015 ;) Hugs, hugs, hugs...<strong>

**And thanks to all of you who are reading,**

**Hope to see you next week.**


	5. Chapter 4 Weakness

**A/N: I own black rain boots...It's Forks weather in Toronto this week :(**

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Weakness<strong>

**Beginning of April**

**BPOV**

Today will be a good day. Today will be a good day.

This is my new mantra.

It's a fresh week. I know what to expect.

I arrived at the offices of Cullen Communication and was not surprised to see him there; GQ model pose leaning on the reception desk, smiling that smile. That poor intern never stood a chance. I nodded curtly hello and walked straight to the back conference room to settle in for the day.

Today will be a good day.

Last Thursday, the day after I _officially_ met him, not a good day. I found him in the conference room, sitting at what was obviously my chair, looking through folders and placing post-its here and there.

He smirked once he saw me approach the doors and gave me an excruciatingly long once over then exited the room without a word.

I tried to conceal my curiousity, but it won out. Dozens of notes in elegant scroll littered my files.

"Not established enough"

"Provide at least 5 references"

"Require samples"

"Poor Quality"

I contemplated finding a home at the bottom of my recycling bin for the offensive 3x3 yellow sticky's, but instead decided to save them for future reference.

He was absent all day Friday but happened to still insert his judgment.

PING – went my phone at 9:45AM - I have the perfect band for the wedding.

PING – at 11:27AM – I made the appointment with a pastry chef.

PING – PING – PING

First off, how did he even have my number? He wasn't even there and his opinion speared at me.

After Rosalie and I got over the initial shock of knowing her brother, she gave me the lowdown. He had just returned to the city after some years in Montreal, working in their offices there. She didn't elaborate on the details, just mentioned that she was glad her big brother was ridden of trash and happy to have him home.

I felt somewhat confused by her cryptic information, but decided that it wasn't really my business as he wasn't my client. _His_ dealings with trash or _other_ were none of my concern.

So today, today will be a good day.

We had been browsing through invite samples when a booming voice echoed in the hall.

Rosalie's face beamed with excitement and our focus landed to the open doorway, which was now filled with the large presence of her handsome fiancée.

He threw down his carry-on and spread his arms wide, catching the frame of his lovely bride to be.

After an awkward and very brief introduction to Emmett McCarty, I told Rose I was going out for a bite to eat, as she waved me goodbye from behind Emmett's back.

"Take your time Bella." I heard her call back at me, muffled by their kisses.

I smiled to myself, a sense of longing pulling at my stomach. Maybe I should be more enthusiastic to Irina and Ali's suggestions. They'd be more than willing to search for my perfect suitor. And just as quickly had that thought passed through my mind, it skipped right out again. I closed the door firmly behind me and nodded to Mrs. Cope. She winked in return, unfazed with what was surely to pan out behind the oak doors. I passed the boardrooms and offices while scrolling down my phone finding a new message from Alice.

_**How's it going? See more of Not So Prince Charming?**_

I stifled a laugh at her title for him; she couldn't have been more on.

"Something funny, Isabella? Would you like to share with the class?"

Prickles of warmth crept up my back to my neck, finally reaching my cheeks. How did he always show up when I tried to have a moment to myself?

We reached the elevator and I turned slightly, catching his eyes as they hovered on the heel of my Enzo Angiolini Black Bootie.

_Interesting_…

His black suit jacket was neatly buttoned, the crease in his trousers razor-sharp, highly polished dark shoes on his feet and a crisp white shirt underneath. My eyes rested at the splash of colour adorning his neck. A pristine emerald green tie was perfectly knotted at the base of his throat and my gaze paused for a speck too long. My eyes travelled up slowly to meet his, highlighted more so by the accessory that adorned his neck today and I took a quick breath to collect myself before speaking. Liquid pooled in my mouth and I tried to rein in the fact that I was drooling.

"No. I'll keep it to myself. Thanks though…Eddie."

His eyes darkened at my use of his name and it only provided me more fuel.

"Where are you off to? Aren't you working on invites with my sister? I hope you haven't made any decisions without me." His voice was gruff and commanding, my blood simmering at the tone. I scoffed and narrowed my stare at him slightly.

"_Je suis désolé."_ He shook his head at the slip in my presence again, "I was under the impression that you and Rose were working on more pressing matters for the wedding."

I could tell it annoyed him to reel it on back and try to be kind to me.

"If you must know my whereabouts, I was just going to grab some lunch. Emmett, you know, _thegroom_, arrived on an early flight and they need some…catching up time."

His lips turned at the corner as he witnessed the blush return to my face, speaking about his friend and his sisters' activities. I reached out to press the button on the elevator, willing it to come faster so that I could escape the heat that had suddenly overcome my body.

"Some catching up time. Yes. You'll be taking an extra long lunch then?" He was finding this much too amusing, his crooked grin still lurking. I refused relent.

"I'm not sure, Eddie. How long do you think they could go?" I whispered breathily.

Hmph. His adam's apple bobbed in his neck as his eyes fixed on my lips and he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets.

"It's hard to say. I know I'd want complete privacy for at least a couple of hours."

Shit. Now it seemed that the aforementioned moisture from my mouth decided to descend down…down…way down.

Not fair. Why did I always feel like he had the upper hand in our interactions? Focus, Swan.

The subtle ding announced the elevator's arrival and he cleared his throat moving towards the door, his hand holding it open for me. I stepped towards the enclosed space and caught his eyes retreating south on my body.

"Right, thanks for the heads up. Now, I'll be going down then…" I smirked at him, "Do you think you'll be okay with that, Eddie?" I asked my voice low and husky as I sidled up to his firm chest. "Me going down?"

I entered the elevator and tapped my toe in impatience, waking him from whatever thoughts he was having at the moment, motioning to his hand that stalled my ride to the lobby.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

I grabbed a little chicken wrap to snack on and found a quiet area to return calls to the office and clients. After playing catch up, I realized I had over an hour more to kill. Just enough time for a little retail therapy, perfect.

Before I knew it, my eager feet had led me to the other side of the mall to the large department store.

"Excuse me, do you have these in a 7 ½?" I held up 4 different types of heels and settled in the leather armchair for the salespersons' return.

Multiple boxes were scattered around my feet as I had slipped on the final pair from my selection and modeled my soon to be purchased item in the floor to ceiling mirror.

Damn, I love a good stiletto.

"_Celles-ci vous vont à ravir. Je veux les voir jonchant le sol, par terre à côté de mon lit_."

That voice, I didn't have to turn around to see who it belonged to.

And there he was in all his fuck hot manly glory, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"You know Cullen, if you have something to say, I'd appreciate it in English…" not that I don't appreciate your French tongue.

"I was just saying that those shoes are exquisite on you." He grinned at me from my chair, then with his own polished leather loafers, he slid the boxes of my rejected shoes to the side.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have clients to meet? Contracts to finalize? Staff to belittle?" I inquired innocently.

He shook his head at me, reaching for his phone from inside his jacket pocket. He held it out, swiftly tapping at the buttons then smiled down at the screen, returning it back to its hiding place.

"Sorry? Yes, I was grabbing lunch and happen to spot you here with your mountain of items."

"Sir, 7 ½ as requested." The girl who was assisting me presented him with a shoe box, and stood gaping at him by his side.

I raised my brow in question as he thanked her and rose from my chair.

"Something I should know, Cullen? You look more like a size 11 to me."

"Size 12 actually, Isabella. You know what they say…"

Big shoes…ya.

He directed me to take a seat and I hesitated momentarily, confused by his actions.

"You know, Eddie, your mood swings are giving me whip lash. Maybe you'd like to send out a memo and let me know what to expect from you each day. I don't know whether I should be in combat mode, or report you to your sister for harassment."

He chuckled softly while taking a knee in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He had a beautiful black 4 inch peep toe pump decorated with layered tulle petals at the vamp, balancing in the palm of his hand.

"Will you do me the honour, Isabella?"

Now who was I to say no to a piece of art? I nodded silently and watched as he held my brown eyes with his green.

It was slow, deliberate temptation, his fingers on my stockinged skin. I cursed the March weather for making me wear the fabric on my legs, preventing to feel him fully on my flesh.

His soft grip kneaded the muscle of my left calf and I couldn't help but sigh softly at the calming sensation. I could feel his breath dancing on me there, as he took his time working his way down to my ankle, coaxing the shoe off my foot.

I watched from under my lashes as his forehead creased in concentration. Like he had all the time in the world, he let his eyes roam unhurriedly up my leg to my knee then down again to my painted toes. He reached for the shoe without loosing focus on his task. He cradled the heel and ankle of my foot in his left hand, softly applying and releasing pressure there. Then so very gently, with his right hand, he guided my toes to the opening, slipping it further to fit my arch. Once the shoe was firmly in place, he repeated the agonizingly slow process on my right foot, paying the same determined attention there.

It was pure seduction. Shoe seduction. Edward was seducing me with shoes.

Once his dressing of my feet was complete, he took a breath and cleared his throat behind a closed fist.

He rose from his crouch and turned quickly to search for a seat across from me.

I took a moment to steady my inhalations and enjoyed the view of his retreating form.

I stood on the heels and tested my balance before I took a step forward. I wasn't surprised that he chose to plant his fine ass in front of the closest mirror, the obvious destination for my viewing pleasure.

Now, Alice had me training in heels for years. Her own personal project to get my once clumsy ass working it in a pair of Jimmy Choo's. It made her happy and it happened to make my butt sit perkier and make me feel kind of kickass. So I dealt with the aching and the throbbing and the blisters.

But none of the hounding of my BFF Tink had me prepared for him watching me.

Each step felt like I was being undressed. I wanted to be angry, feel cheap at his unhidden surveillance, but I didn't feel that way _at all_.

I felt desired like never before. My cells were alive with passion. I was empowered with the knowledge that I could generate the look in this mans' eyes before me.

I finally made it to the mirror, standing short inches from where he sat, his right ankle resting on his left knee, his elbows propped on the sides of the leather armchair.

"_Vous êtes magnifique, Isabella_." He said so low behind his steepled fingers, I was almost certain my ears were not meant for his remark.

"You have superb taste, Cullen. These shoes are quite something." I had a mind to purchase them for myself.

I turned slowly, admiring how the heel looked from behind, my calves accentuated by the height of the platform. The seam in my stocking seemingly showcased more by the beautiful heel. Not only did they look amazing, but they felt great and I _loved_ feeling great.

I returned to my seat, searching for my own shoes and contemplating which ones I should adopt into my home, when Edward reached out for tulle petaled heels.

He smiled down at me after he placed them back into the box and fit the lid firmly on top.

"So…" I started, fishing for what his plans were with the art now hidden in the box.

"Right. Thank you for this." He held the box easily in his right hand,

"I know someone who will really appreciate them." Then he turned on his Italian leather shoes and bee-lined it to the cash where the fascinated attendant eagerly awaited him.

It was a good thing I was sitting because I was literally bowled over by what just happened.

Did he just make me try on a pair of fuck hot heels for another woman?

I had never been a violent woman, but I wanted to grab all the shoes in my reach and hurl them at his back. The pointier, the better.

I could feel my blood boiling underneath my skin. Hot angry tears threatened to escape the corners of my eyes due to the frustration he inflicted on me.

I watched as Edward produced payment.

Watched as the woman tucked his purchase into a bag.

Watched as he waited for the transaction to complete.

Watched as my manicured nails dug into the soft flesh of my fisted palm.

Watched as his left hand roughly gripped the back of his neck, covering the bottom of his hairline and the top of his pristine white shirt collar.

Watched as the girl mumbled incoherently to me, then tidied the forgotten boxes at my feet.

Watched as he strode with purpose towards the escalators going down.

Watched as the single shoppers took a moment to enjoy the view of him passing.

Watched as my breaths regulated and the heat spread away from my face.

Watched him until I couldn't, a dull ache pooling in my tummy, making me feel weak, knowing that all the while I watched him, he never bothered to watch me back.

Today, not a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = teaser...I have no shame<strong>

**As always a million thanks to _emc3015_.**

**_Ceux-ci vous vont à ravir. Je veux les voir abandonnés par terre, à côté de mon lit_. (Those look exquisite on you. I want to see them on the floor, next to my bed.)**

**_Je suis désolé._ (I am sorry.)**

**_Vous êtes magnifique._ (You are magnificent.)**


	6. Chapter 5  Scent

**A/N: I own an umbrella which is in full use this week because it's STILL raining in Toronto :(**

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Scent<strong>

**Mid April**

**BPOV**

It had been weeks since that night that I laid eyes on him. Weeks since I met that stranger that I knew now to be Edward Cullen. This Edward, the one that I happen to come across now almost every day was a pompous condescending ass.

We'd avoided each other for 10 days now, only nodding in the hallway. I avoided entering the elevator alone, in the rare case that he would actually leave his office. 10 days since the shoe seduction. I shook the thought away.

I sat at my desk sifting through the list of things I had completed this week for the wedding. I was startled by the ring of the phone of my desk, and I clutched at the receiver like it was a lifeline.

"Bella Swan." I answered.

"Bells! You're not picking up your cell, what's wrong?"

"Fuck," I muttered, forgetting that I had put it on silent when on my call with Esme Cullen. I fumbled through papers on the desk, located the device and returning it to its proper setting. "Sorry, Ali. What's up?"

"I just spoke to Rose and she says we need a night out. Jazz and I will be by at 8 tonight for a little pre-drinking. And before you try to scam your way out of it, you know I won't take no for an answer. Bye Bella!" Before I could get a breath in, she disconnected the call. Damn Tinkerbell.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

Hours later, Jasper, Alice and I were feeling giddy with a little booze in our blood, lounging in the VIP area of our favourite club. We were joined by the stunning engaged couple, who were well on their way to getting plastered themselves.

"So Bella, what's up with you and my future brother in law?" Emmett inquired.

Not discreetly, Rose elbowed her hunk of a man in the stomach, causing him to spit up the bit of beer he had just downed.

I eyed Alice and Jasper and they avoided my gaze, both suddenly interested in the cufflink on his dress shirt.

"Bella, I've been meaning to apologize for Edward's behaviour towards you." Her hands twisting in her lap, her perfect brows scrunched on her forehead.

"I'll speak to him. I think the move has made him moody, he just needs to adjust."

The look on Emmett's face told me otherwise. It had nothing to do with his move back to Toronto, it was me. He shifted in his seat as his phone on the table buzzed with an incoming call.

"Excuse me, I'm just gonna take this call." He pressed his lips to Rose's hair and stepped out to speak to the caller.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Rose came towards me and sat at my side, her look imploring me for a response.

"Sure, Rose. I'm fine. I've dealt with worse than your brother, No offence."

She smiled at me, relieved that I would cope with the prick that was her sibling.

Emmett returned to the table, a look of hesitation on his face.

"What's wrong babe?" Rose asked.

"That was your brother. He's coming by."

"Fuck." Alice whispered for me.

"That's okay. I'm going to have to deal with being around him; I can't avoid him altogether, can I?" I cursed internally, counting to ten, and then twenty until the beats of my heart were set back at a normal pace.

He was coming here. I thought that I was free of him for the weekend but it seemed that my guardian angel wanted to play naughty tonight and subject me to the evil man in Armani for a little longer.

I excused myself to use the restroom, but only after convincing the rest of the party that I would in fact return. Really, did they think that I would run with my tail between my legs because he was going to be here? Hell no. He would not ruin my night o' fun.

I fluffed my hair that I had left down and wavy then reapplied a fresh coat of gloss to my lips. Bending a smidge, I adjusted the girls to sit up and perky in my fitted violet sleeveless dress. The blonde beside me smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed and said a quiet thanks as our eyes met in the mirror.

"Hot date?" she asked.

"No…nothing like that."

"Ex?"

"No…" I laughed again.

"Then just a man you want eating out of the palm of your hand, then, eh?"

"Something like that."

"Honey, you'll have him licking your toes in those heels." With that she made her own adjustments in the reflection and winked her good bye.

Satisfied and calmed down considerably, I escaped the confines of the restroom into the pounding music beyond. I saw him from across the room, like those stupid angels asked the sea of partiers to divide in his presence, just for me to notice.

He must have been close when he called Emmett, because it had only been 20 minutes, and already he was approaching our table. His name and or his bills had probably bypassed the long line at the entrance as I knew that on a night like this, mere mortals had to wait twice that amount of time to even get in the door.

His demeanour was different in this setting; smiling, relaxed, at ease with everyone and everything around him. I watched as he bumped fists with Emmett and kissed his sister on the cheek. Alice looked on steadily as he shook hands with her husband. She raked in his appearance subtly, taking in his designer leather shoes, the pricey distressed denim, and the dark button-down hidden by the even darker blazer. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips and I know she approved. Fucking traitor, that Tink.

His back was towards me when I finally found my balls to go back to the table. The air around us was intense, so different than the carefree atmosphere it was moments ago.

He tensed when he saw me and I tried not to smirk as his eyes ate up my skin tight dress.

"Isabella." He greeted, sitting across from me.

"Edward." I answered just as curtly.

I caught Alice's eye as she engaged in a silent conversation with me.

"_What the hell,_Isabella_? You didn't tell me he was _that _hot." _She hollered through her eyes.

"_Ya, lucky me, but he's still an asshole." _I said with a look of my own.

"_I guess." _She replied back with a twitch of her brow.

"Ladies, let's dance." Rosalie said, easing the tension that had suddenly settled over our intimate group. "Leave the menfolk to gossip amongst themselves."

She stood with her fingers still entwined with Emmett's and pulled him closer while she settled between his legs. He looked up at her as she looked down, her hair tumbling around them, and they shared the most passionate kiss.

She whispered something in his ear and his large hand found the curve of her ass and cupped it aggressively, initiating another heated kiss.

"Watch me shake my booty baby." Alice giggled to Jasper, and then pulled his lips to hers in their own steamy caress.

"Any parting words for me, Isabella?" Edward asked with his fucking wicked smirk. I wanted to smother him, with a pillow, or my lips. I was still undecided.

"Yes, try to keep your eyes off of me, will ya?"

Rosalie linked her arms around me and Alice's and we threaded our way to the middle of the dance floor.

Hell ya. I needed tonight. I had forgotten how much I loved dancing.

How good it felt when I moved. The freedom, the beat pulsing loud through my body, how I forgot about everything else. I felt sexy and carefree. No deadlines, no urgent phone calls, no fuck hot brothers of clients. Fuck.

Why'd he have to be here? Why'd he have to look so good? Why could I not stop seeking him out in the crowd? Fuck fuck fuck.

_On my waist through my hair.  
>Think about it when you touch me there<em>

_Close my eyes, here you are, all alone, dancing in the dark._  
><em>Tell me baby, if it's wrong, to let my hands, do what they want?<em>  
><em>Late at night, I pretend we are, dance-dance- dancing in the dark<em>

"Ladies, douchebags at 10 o'clock." Alice motioned to us.

"This should be interesting." Rosalie said, tilting her head to where the boys were watching. "Let's see where this goes, shall we?"

What she was thinking, I don't know, but who was I to care? I wasn't attached; I could dance with whomever I wanted. So I did.

I sidled up to Douchebag #1 and smiled up at him. He was alright, I guess, cute even. He was tall, but not as tall as _him_. My fingers found his chest and he was firm, but not as firm as _him_. He could move, but not nearly as good as _him_.

Then I looked to my side, Douchebags #2 and 3 already dismissed by Emmett and Jasper. That took all of 50 seconds.

I tried to locate Edward, but couldn't see him anywhere.

Then I heard Rosalie mutter, "What the fuck?"

I looked in her direction and saw Edward leaning on the bar. Vicky, the bartender grinding herself all over him. Fucking bitch. Actually, I knew her, she was really nice, but at that moment, a fucking bitch.

He stood there, his body barely moving, his left elbow pushed back and resting on the bar, the fingers of his right hand loosely on her hips, as hers roamed over his arms, his chest, his neck…all the while, his eyes trained on mine.

"Buy me a drink?" I whispered up at my dance partner, and before he could answer, I pulled him over to the bar, right beside _them_.

"Hey, Bella." Vicky said, in between her humping of Edward's leg. Bitch.

"Hey Vicky. Working tonight?" I didn't even look at her; I kept my eyes on him, as he kept his on mine.

"What can I get you beautiful?" The douchebag moved my hair off my neck and I watched as Edward's brow furrowed.

He pulled her closer to him and she continued her gyrations.

"Shots, please. Lots of them."

I turned my back towards them when the bartender lined up the glasses and I downed them one by one as my would be suitor stood by in awe of my abilities.

I discreetly looked behind me and he was gone, Vicky taking her place back behind the bar.

I barely paid attention to the guy who just bought my drinks. I was so angry and horny and on my way to being really drunk.

"You okay, Bells?" Jasper asked suddenly by my side, his arm slung protectively around my shoulder.

"Hey man, she's with me." Douche said.

"Puh-leeze, rodent." Oh shit, Tink to the rescue, "You think this hot bitch would get with you? I'm going to do you a favour; your next 5 drinks are on me, seeing as you got my girl here a few. Go run along now and try to find a 7 – someone your equal. Alright then? Buh-bye."

God I love my bestie, tiny heartless bitch that she was, she took care of me.

The next hour was a blur. I think I remembered, Alice and Jazz hugging me goodbye, a cab, Rose urging Emmett to carry me and his not so soft whispers of Edward being a moron.

"You can have the guest room, Edward's old room. I don't want to leave you alone tonight. Alright?"

I vaguely heard the soft reassuring voice of my newest friend and client as I slowly succumbed into a deep and dreamless slumber.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

"Bella, I have to go into the office. I put a robe behind the door if you want to freshen up."

"Thanks Rosalie. I have to say, this is the first time one of my clients has had to take care of me."

"I hope that you consider me a friend and not just a client. I am forever indebted to you and all you've done for me so far. Go back to sleep and I'll be back at around noon and we can go for brunch, alright?"

She lightly patted my arm and closed the bedroom door behind her.

After a couple more hours of sleep, I decided a shower was in order. I exited the washroom door refreshed and revitalized. I was comfortable in the deep blue silken garment Rose left for me as I tied it loosely around my waist.

Tilting my head, I threaded my hair through my fingers, patting the ends with a towel to relieve some of the dampness. I didn't have a chance to take in my surroundings last night, what with the tremendous amounts of alcohol in my system.

I vaguely recall Rose saying that I would be staying in Edward's old room, so being the nosey bitch that I was, I started to snoop around.

The majority of the closet had been emptied save for a few shirts that still hung in the plastic of a dry cleaning bag. A single tie remained lonely on the wooden hanger, rich emerald green, one I remembered him wearing only because it complemented his eye colour so nicely…ya, that's the only reason why I remembered.

Like a crazy stalker, I took the tie and weaved it under my hair holding the end to my cheek, gradually taking the scent in. His fragrance remained, faint, but still lingering. My fingers ran down the length, seeing him wear it in my head, getting aroused with it pressed so close to my body. I knotted it skilfully around my neck tucking it into the folds of the silk robe.

I shivered and walked the length of the room, stopped and smiled at the photos displayed proudly on the shelving lining one expanse of a wall. Moving closer, a familiar bronze colouring caught my eye.

Thump.

My heart fell deep into my stomach. There in midst of trinkets and hard covers was a series of photos of the man himself.

No matter what I thought of him; arrogant, frustrating, provoking, he was also mysterious, distinguished and damn alluring. The bevelled espresso frame held 5 shots.

The first was a lovely shot of Rosalie, Emmett and Edward by a crackling fireplace in the midst of a party, smiling genuinely at the camera, Rose at the centre at ease and beautiful with the 2 men that loved her most.

The next was Emmett and Edward, in a pose I was surprised to see; they faced the camera, in a semi man hug, each one cupping the others' face playfully.

The next 3 shots were of Edward standing alone. The first looked like he pleaded with whoever was behind the camera to just "take the shot already", motioning with his hand impatiently. The next, he was leaning against the fireplace mantel, phone in his hand, a scene I was all too familiar with.

He looked so domineering, powerful just by standing there and it had my insides churning with want. In the final shot, he sat at the edge of the leather club chair, his hand fisted in his hair, smirking at the lens.

I hadn't noticed my hands had drifted to my skin inside the robe, the garment gently falling open.

I needed release.

I was worked up, hot and anxious from feeling like I was getting eye fucked by a photograph of him. Shit – the power he had over me.

I made my way back over to the bed that I knew he had once occupied, propped up slightly by the luxurious down pillows on the headboard. Closing my eyes, I pictured him there with me, imagining his fingers trailing on my skin. Impure thoughts of Edward Cullen flashed through my brain.

My hands roamed my breasts, cupping and pushing them together, the tie nestled in the valley between and I felt my nipples harden into delicious peaks. My legs bent at the knees as my back arched off the bed slightly while the sensation swept over me. This wouldn't take long at all. I moaned as my fingers crept slowly down my body, the silk fabric teasing my sensitive flesh.

"Oh God…" a low deep voice penetrated the still air.

I quickly turned to my right, the sight of him watching me turning me on immensely. I drank him in; dark denim hung low off his hips, partially hiding the black loafers on his feet, simple untucked white button down with rolled up sleeves, clenched hands, hair in disarray – Edward Cullen was a sexy motherfucker and he knew it. His body was pressed to the wall beside the door, mouth slightly open, and his breath heavy. His darkened eyes raked my body slowly, then remained fixed on my hand that had been playfully stroking my damp centre.

I was frozen, I didn't know what to expect his reaction to be but it sure as hell wasn't this.

His footsteps brought him closer to the bed, closer to me.

I shifted to hide my body in the robe and struggled to find the belt to tie around me.

"No…don't." His gaze held mine, words ceased to emerge from his lips, but his eyes said it all. He wanted me. His arousal was evident even through the thick material. He stood at the end of the California King, placed his left hand to rest on the mattress as his right motioned out to me.

"Open up, Isabella." The soft touch of his finger rested lightly on my left knee as he spread my legs out to him. He moved back again once he was content with the view and I noticed that his left hand had found home on the bulge in his denim. My traitor body wanted so much to please him, eagerly providing him a front row seat to the "all Bella show".

"The robe too, Isabella. I want it off." My breathing hitched and I could feel myself dampen more at his dominant tone. Slowly, I let the robe fall open, slipping it off my shoulders, leaving it to rest underneath my body, and me completely bare. Stepping back again, his eyes lingered from my hands that were splayed on the bed to my core and back again.

I noticed his adam's apple bob in his throat, the almighty Edward Cullen was rendered speechless. Sensing his hesitation to ask me for what he desired, I took the initiative. I knew what I wanted and I was going to show him.

"Do you like what you see Edward?" I pushed my left arm closer to my body, wrapping around my waist while my right hand thumbed the garment that I had tied around my neck.

"I found this hanging in the closet…I could still make out your scent…it did things to my body." I purred softly peaking out at him from underneath my lashes.

"So I put it on, to feel closer to you. To have your scent against my skin."

"Fuck, Isabella…" he groaned deep in his chest. His hand now pressed more firmly against the front of his pants, applying pressure to his engorged member. Even in the cool air conditioned room, faint perspiration lined his brow, the rise and fall of his chest mesmerizing me. My eyes widened slightly when his hand played with the edge of his shirt. He smirked down at me and he undid the buttons teasingly, providing me with more inspiration.

"I want you Edward. You're impossible and infuriating and it makes me so wet."

I spread my legs a little wider; my hand had long since released the tie, and was now showing him how aroused I really was. His breathing became laboured, his eyes never wavering from where I continued to pleasure myself.

"Every time you open that sexy mouth of yours I don't know if I should smack it or stick my tongue inside it…"

His shirt hung open, loose at his side, his defined chest peaking from between the white fabric. He reached for his buckle loosening it aggressively. His button popped out from the loop and the zipper rode down the line. Edward's pants rested casually on his hips, flaunting a V partially hidden behind dark boxer briefs. His manhood peaked through the top of the waistband, teasing me, and I moistened my lips eager to taste him.

"I think about you all the time…of your lips all over my body…pressing against me…licking me here…"

Freeing my left hand, I trailed my fingers down my neck.

"…and here…"

Cupping my left breast, lightly pinching my nipple.

"…and here…"

Between the slope of my chest to my stomach.

"…and especially…here…"

My left hand joined my right, my legs widening even more, my lower lips spreading before him. I plunged my left index finger inside slowly, feeling my juices coat it fully, then I added the middle finger, wanting more friction _rightthere_.

"Ungh…" Suddenly, Edward's full perfect length was in his hand, slowly stroking from the base to the head, savouring the view before him.

"When you argue with me, it only gets me hotter. You like getting me hot, Edward?"

His head nodded slightly, his bottom lip caught under his top teeth. The sight of the grip that he had on his cock sent scrumptious tingles all over my body.

"God Edward, you're so thick. I am burning for you Edward. I'm so hot…and wet…and warm…for you." The fingers on my right hand teased my swollen clit, impatient for release. I was so close, my nipples so hard, my pussy so drenched. The wet sounds of my juices erotic background noise for my dirty monologue, only fuelling the already scorching fire in my belly.

"Fuck you're so hot. Everything about you gets me wet. Your lips, your fingers, your voice." I quickened my movements, moaning as the sensation was rapidly taking over my body.

"I want you…I want to fit you inside of me…_right…here…_oh…hmmmmm…yesssssssss…ungh!"

I thrashed my head on the pillow, scared and excited of my release. My legs twitched slightly and the burn from deep in my belly simmered quickly on high.

"Oh…yes…Edward!" The blaze erupted violently, sending explosions of heat up the centre of my body; up to the top of my head, to the tips of my fingers all the way down to my toes where they curled into themselves.

My legs squeezed tight as I came down from my intense high, slightly hesitating and partially sated as I peaked up at him, anxious to see his reaction from my recent performance.

Sweat covered his brow as he continued to stroke his remarkable cock. I licked my lips as I eyed the tip which was glistened with a tease of pre-cum and the feisty bitch in me was jonsing to taste what Edward had to offer.

"Oh, Isabella…" he muttered under his breath, "that mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble one day."

I was captivated by how fuck hot it was watching him get off on me getting off. Our eyes met and he motioned with his head that he wanted me closer. Obliging willingly, not yet stable under my legs, I shuffled closer to sit at the edge of the bed with his cock eye level to my face and _oh!_ what a site it was.

"I think about you too Isabella. I think about what I would do to that tight little body of yours. Of all the different ways I would fuck you into submission. But right now, there's only one thing I want to do."

He reached out with his left hand and slipped a length of my hair around his nimble fingers and followed it slowly down my cheek moving it behind my ear all the while his other hand still making love to his dick…_so jealous_.

"I want to fuck your mouth. I want to watch your beautiful lips wrap around my cock. And when I cum - because you're going to make me cum Isabella - I want you to swallow."

_Fuck yes…_

"Can you do that for me, Isabella?" I peaked up at him and grabbed his firm ass, roughly pushing his pants out of the way, bringing his cock to my lips, pressing softly on the wetness that peaked from the tip.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck…" his fingers that were braided into my hair found the back of my head and he gently guided me in the pace he favoured.

I stretched my mouth to better accommodate his smooth hard length and moaned at how yummy he tasted, greedy for each and every pass.

"Yes, Isabella…just…like…that." I teased the tip and licked what I could of his length into my mouth, my hand fisted around the base. The fingers of his right hand teased the skin of my cheek down the side of my neck to my shoulder and back again and I moaned at the sweet sensation. He thrust his dick deeper into my mouth, his hand fisting in my hair.

I hummed again in approval at his aggressiveness and he gave me more. He grunted as I took him in, the sounds of his cock slipping and in and out of my mouth heavy in the silent room. I reached out to cup his balls, massaging them slowly and I knew he was close when I felt him swell more.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum…ungh…yes…baby…so good in your mouth…" he thrust deeper, hitting the back of my throat and I could feel his cock pulse between my swollen lips. The salty, thick release shot out and I swallowed hungrily, exaggerating my movements to spur on his release.

I kept him in my mouth, slowly sucking until he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"That was…incredible."

"Oui, Edward…pour la première fois, nous consentons." _Yes, Edward, for the the first time, I agree, _I teased, revealing my knowledge of the French language.

I stood and pulled the discarded robe around me, gathering my hair and twisting it to fall down my back. He stood back in shock at my admission and still stunned by my performance.

"And Edward…" I whispered on my toes as he leaned his ear closer to hear me. "Next time you walk in on me - as I have no doubt there will be a next time – I'm going to want that sexy fucking mouth of yours between my legs."

I walked to the ensuite bathroom and turned slightly before I locked the door and wasn't surprised to see his eyes glued to the sway of my ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to <em>emc3015<em> who approved of this lemon.**

**Hope you enjoyed the dirrrrrrrty...**


	7. Chapter 6 A Night at the Cullen's

**A/N: I own 4 inch black patent leather heels.**

**SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - A Night at the Cullen's<strong>

**Mid April**

**BPOV**

I leaned against the closed door, feverish and sated but still goddamned horny.

It had been _solong_ since I had a release like that. Every inch of me had come alive as he devoured me with lust in his eyes. Every inhalation had me taken in his scent, my scent, our scent, intermingled. Every look had me shiver internally so eager to please, so eager to want, so eager for more.

I should just go back out there and attack him.

Fuck he's hot. Like supermodel, movie star, sexy athlete hot. And his cock? Holy Mother…

_Breathe…_

So perfect, and thick and delectable in my mouth. Oh god, I should just go back out there and attack him.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror; I was glowing, flushed and my hair looked thoroughly manhandled by that hot hot hot man.

My thoughts were still jumbled. I willed myself to concentrate.

Rinse mouth.

Wash face.

Finger-comb hair.

When I was sufficiently coherent, I opened the ensuite door only to reveal that the bedroom was empty. I redressed into my clothes from the previous evening and when I was strapping on my heels, I heard voices from behind the door.

He was out there and so was Rosalie.

_Shitshitshitshitshit!_

She didn't hear, did she? God, please no. What the fuck was I thinking? Who the fuck had I become? I had always been able to control my urges in the past; but with Edward, I was like an unruly hormonal teenager.

_Breathe. Fucking breathe, Swan_.

Laughter, I heard laughter. Surely that meant everything was okay?

I cautiously walked down the short hallway to the open concept condo. Rosalie was leaning on the breakfast bar with Emmett while he downed a glass of juice. Edward casually reached into the fridge and silently offered me a bottle of water.

"You look rested, Bella. Feel better?" Emmett inquired.

"Yes, Isabella, you're positively glowing." Edward murmured under his breath.

He handed me the bottle and his fingers ghosted over mine for too short a moment. Our eyes held and he smiled a secret smile for me.

He turned back and sat comfortably on the stool, taking his own sip of water. He lowered the bottle from his mouth and his lips moistened from the consumed liquid. I wanted to nip at it.

"Yes, thanks, Emmett. I'm fine." I smiled, trying to keep my face neutral. "Thank you so much for letting me crash here. I should get home to Jake though. He's probably going crazy."

Edward's head snapped up sharply and he moved off the stool to walk over to the far window.

I saw Emmett smile at Rose and she shook her head at him, laughing softly to herself.

"Yes, Rosey told me about Jake. You should get home to him. He's probably lonely, wondering where you are, poor guy." Emmett bumped me playfully on the shoulder, "Let me give you a ride home."

"No, no – please, you've done enough. I'll just grab a cab, seriously. Besides, Jake's probably throwing my shit around as we speak. He'll freak out if he sees someone take me home." I giggled, thinking of my sweet dog.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we, Bells?" Emmett looked at me with a suspecting twinkle in his eye.

"Before you go BB, mom told me to remind you about dinner." Rosalie stated.

"Oh, ummmm, right. Esme did mention dinner the other day. I, uh-"

"Let me just stop you right there, Bella. Mama Cullen, when she wants something, she gets it. There's no saying no to Esme. These two," he hooked his thumb over in the direction of the siblings, "they take after their mother."

"Well then, that's good to know," I looked over to Edward who was now seated on the couch, phone flipping over and over in his hand, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then. And thanks again, the bed was real comfy."

I dared a brief glance in Edward's direction and noticed the conflicted look on his face. I gave the couple a hug goodbye and waved in Edward's direction, only to be answered with a short grunt.

Emmett walked me out the door looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. When we were out of earshot, he leaned on the wall, his dimples in full effect.

"See you tomorrow, Bella. You give Jakey a big hug from me, Rosey says he licked her whole face when she dropped you off last week."

I gave him my best bitch in charge look, "What are you up to Emmett McCarty?"

"I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about, _Isabella_." He looked down at me with that mischievous grin.

"Hmph…I'll see you tomorrow."

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

"Bella, are you sure I can't offer you something stronger to drink?"

The patriarch of the Cullen family walked back into the living room as he handed his future son in law a bottle of Alexander Keith's.

"I'm fine thank you, this is perfect. I'll reserve the alcohol for dinner. I had my fair share the other night." I held up my short glass filled with sparkling water.

"Oh, yes, I heard you had an evening out. I do hope you all behaved." Smiled Esme, squeezing then dropping a slice of lime in her beverage.

The entire Cullen family was stunning. Carlisle with his distinguished features, his blond hair styled in a classic cut, attired in dark trousers and an argyle sweater; it wasn't a departure to say that Edward inherited his style from his father.

I sat next to Esme in her indigo wrap dress, her auburn hair in a loose chignon, revealing traces of Edward's own tresses. Modest 2 inch heels were on her delicate feet, her slender legs crossed and elegant fingers tapping her glass.

"What is taking your brother so long?" She asked Rosalie.

As if he was waiting for his cue, in walked the keen participant of yesterday mornings' activities. And he wasn't alone. Draped on the crook of his arm was a stunning petite brunette. She was in a simple black jersey dress with a modest neckline.

I promptly looked away as I was sure my face flashed betrayal, even for an instant. I took a sip of water just for something to do, to steal another moment to myself before I faced him with his companion.

I wasn't sure, but could almost feel the gaze of Emmett and Rose upon me.

I avoided them until I could control the heat from traveling to my face.

"Eddie," Emmett rose from the armchair he was leaning on, "took you long enough, I'm starving, and Carmen's made a feast! Hi, by the way, I'm Emmett." He offered his hand in hello to the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Claire. You're the groom, correct? And you must be Rosalie, the bride?" She finally released her claws from Edward's arm and made her way over to greet Rose.

And with that, my senses were tingling. Why after so short a time I felt territorial of this family was beyond me.

"These are my parents, Claire." Edward motioned to the older couple, "And this is Bella, Rosalie and Emmett's wedding planner."

My ears perked as he uttered my name; never before had he used the shortened version and it caused a strange stirring in my depths.

"Good evening, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, Bella." After shaking their hands, she sidled up to Edward who looked nonchalant and god-like in the loveseat across from me. I hadn't noticed he had poured himself an inch of amber liquid which sloshed gently in a rock glass. It was only then that I had the chance to really take a look at him. And fuck what a sight.

Clad in the charcoal dress pants and black button down dress shirt, he looked utterly relaxed yet still in control.

I smiled at Claire and tried so hard not to notice how close she sat to Edward, or how she playfully laid her fingers on his thigh when someone made a joke, or how my shoes were so much better than hers.

We made our way to the dining room after their Housekeeper Carmen announced that dinner was ready. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme on the other end. Emmett sat to the right of Esme and Rosalie next to him. She motioned to the seat beside her which had me at Carlisle's left. Edward pulled out the chair across Rose for his guest and settled next to her, essentially leaving me to the view of him for the entire dinner.

_Louboutin help me._

We served ourselves family style to rosemary roasted chicken and grilled salmon. We passed the sautéed asparagus and red skinned potatoes once Emmett had his fill.

"So, Bella, have you always been here in Toronto?" inquired Carlisle.

'No, actually. I'm originally from a little town in Washington. My dad's Chief of Police there."

"Oh, you're a long way from home. And your mother?"

I should have been expecting it, but it floored me every time. Rosalie flinched at my side, seemingly feeling the tension rolling off of me. I took a deep breath through my nose and answered without feeling.

"It's just my dad and I. She…" as always, I took a breath before uttering my next words, "She was never part of the picture. She left when I was two."

Edward's glass hit the table abruptly, causing all of us to shoot glances his way.

His features looked tortured and for a heartbeat, I yearned to smooth the crease that was prominent on his brow.

I looked down at my plate and avoided the silence that commonly followed after the news of my abandonment. I could feel them process the information and before the inevitable inquiries, I continued.

"I had Nana, my dad's mom. She had a home here actually. We had lots of visits then eventually my dad re-married. Nan was…amazing. She passed a few years ago, but she _really_ lived, you know?"

I tried to keep it light, not wanting Rosalie and Edward's parents to pity me. I felt Rose lean into me, offering a wink once I faced her; her simple acknowledgement of support easing me a little.

"Rosey Posey," Edward's voice was husky and it surprised me as he was silent for the majority of the evening, "Did you know your Isabella over here is familiar with the French language? _Hier, c'était... Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de partager quelque chose de si incroyable. J'espère que tu ressens la même chose?_" _Yesterday was… I've never had the pleasure to share something quite so amazing. I trust you feel the same?_

I quickly scanned the faces of his family to see if they understood his inquiry. I should have slapped him for shocking me with his words.

"_Tu es le seul ici qui parle français?_" _Are you the only one here that speaks French?_

"_Oui." Yes._

I looked around the table, taking in the confused faces. Aside from Emmett, he looked thoroughly amused. He must have sensed my annoyance with his brother to be.

"How's Jake, Bells?" Emmett smiled, his gaze resting on Edward even though the question was directed at me.

"Jake's fine, Emmett." I answered, confused with his questioning.

"Doesn't he get lonely with you not around?" Edward muttered.

"He's fine. He's a good ole boy. I've long since trained him not to chew up my Jimmy Choo's."

A round of laughter echoed in the room and Edward's eyes softened when he looked at me.

"Jake's…a dog?" he asked, his brow quirked.

"Yes, he's my dog. My lazy, sweet, bed hogging dog."

Emmett coughed "idiot" into his fist and Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"So, Edward told me to bring samples of my work, Rosalie." Claire announced, changing the dynamic in the room.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie stammered, "What work exactly?"

I shot a death glare at Edward as he trained his eyes on the plate of White Chocolate Cheesecake just placed before us.

"Oh, I have my own Printing Company. Edward said you're still deciding on Invitations, Programs, Thank You Cards and such?"

I fisted my dinner napkin in my lap, aggravated by his meddling again, and I pushed slightly away from the table.

"Pardon me, do you mind if I use the ladies room?"

"Sure, BB. Down the hallway and last door on the left." Rosalie directed.

I managed to keep a calm façade as I left the dinner table, keeping composed until I reached the powder room.

I closed the door firmly and let out a silent scream while flailing my arms angrily in the air. I rested my hands on the counter taking inventory of my appearance.

Flushed again from my exposed collarbones to my hairline. He made my blood boil in more ways than one. I don't know why it irked me so for him to offer his two cents when it came to the wedding. It wasn't the first time I had a client find their own vendors. I just felt like he was belittling me at every turn.

One…Jimmy Choo

Two…Badgley Mischka

"Okay Bells, get your big girl panties on." I coached myself in the mirror.

I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob and as I tried to cross the threshold, a tall warm body pushed me back into the enclosed space.

"What the fuck!" I growled low enough to not bother the others, "What's your damage, Cullen?"

"Tell me about your mother, Isabella." He asked with his head tilted downwards, his eyes emerald orbs penetrating through me.

"What? Why? What do you care?"

"Please. I want to know."

"Screw you, Eddie. You're like a Katy Perry song for fucks sake!"

He closed his eyes tightly, his face a solid mask once again. Then amusement lit the corner of his lips,

"Really, Isabella? Which one? You're a smidge too old to have Teenage Dreams, so, I'm guessing, Firework?" He inched towards me and suddenly the walls in the space around us felt like they were closing in, "Is that what I do to you, Ms. Swan? Do I make you want to explode like a Firework?"

I looked away to hide my blush, recalling how he held himself while watching me writhing in pleasure, bursting at the seams, sparks igniting behind my shut eyelids.

"Hot 'N Cold, Eddie," my words low and throaty, "I don't know where I stand with you, and frankly, I'm sick of it."

I realized just then how close we were standing to each other. My chest heaving with frustration; I could almost feel the fabric of his shirt tingle at my skin with each inhalation.

My eyes flitted down, trying to avoid the way he looked at me. I saw the fingers of his left hand tremble lightly against his thigh and hesitantly he sought out my own.

His hand felt so warm against mine. I felt conscious of my palms, the perspiration accumulating there. My breaths were slow and shallow now. He stepped an inch towards me, his chest now softly skimming mine. We inhaled in unison. His closeness awakened my nerve endings.

I felt my nipples constrict in the silk fabric of my bra.

I felt his exhale on the crown of my head.

I felt my thighs clench slightly together, searching for something to alleviate the ache.

I felt his body inch even closer, felt his own ache tease and press against my belly.

I felt my heart pounding in my ears.

I felt his hand move up from the small of my back.

Slowly, slowly, slowly.

I felt his fingers caress my back, up between my shoulder blades.

I felt my hand reach up to his firm chest, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles of his shirt.

I felt his palm cradle the back of my neck, tilting my head to the side.

I felt my lips part trying to breathe him in.

I felt his eyes on me, possibly taking me in too.

And then…

I felt him tense.

I felt him draw back.

I felt him release.

Then I didn't feel him at all.

He hung his head low and reached his left hand to splay at the beautifully decorated powder room wall, leaning his body slightly in what looked like defeat.

"You're right Isabella. I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have intruded. It won't happen again."

His words were like sharp paper cuts on my skin, slicing at all the delicate spots I never knew existed. I had never felt so torn with emotion than at that moment. We stood there in silence, our anxiety heavy in the air.

I wanted to pull at his copper strands and beat the shit out of him. I wanted to hop up on the counter and straddle his face like I warned him yesterday.

I wanted…I wanted him to want me.

"_C'est des conneries." This is bullshit_, he muttered. His body angled away from me.

"You're telling me? Go back to your date and just…just leave me alone, Cullen. "

Don't leave me alone, Cullen.

I curved into myself so that I didn't touch any part of him when I departed the room.

I was relieved that the hallway was empty when I came out and I leaned against the wall to get my shit together before returning to dinner.

"So, our Edward set you up with your girlfriend then, Claire? I didn't know he was a matchmaker."

I overheard the last of Emmett's statement and he wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully.

So, not his date then. Not really.

"More wine, anyone?" I felt the breath of his words at the back of my neck and was startled as his fingers covered mine on the top of the dining chair.

"Allow me, Isabella." He pulled the chair back for me, a glimpse again of the Edward I longed for.

Once I was seated, he moved around the room, refilling empty glasses. It was hard not to watch him, and harder still as he looked up at me once he refreshed each glass.

The evening went on, we maintained light conversation and I noticed it was already 10pm in the evening. We were in our original seats in the living room and I noticed Edward and Claire in deep conversation, his eyes flitting to me every few seconds.

"I really should get going. I have a crazy bride that I have to cater to in the morning." I giggled as Rosalie pinched my arm.

"I'm going too. I have a cab waiting outside." Claire announced. And just like that, she had said her goodbyes to the family, leaving me alone with the Cullens.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rose. It was great to finally meet you, Esme, Carlisle."

"Thank you Bella, for everything. You've really taken a load off my princess." Carlisle praised me. I hugged Esme goodbye before agreeing to a lunch this week with just us girls.

"BB, before you go, can we -" she gently ushered me away from eager ears and into a hidden alcove under the stairs where we sat facing each other. "Why didn't you tell me, Bella?"

Her tone wasn't accusing, it was pleading, soft, sad.

"Wha – what are you talking about?" I stammered, my hands writhing in my lap.

"You…and…my brother. You have feelings for him, don't you?" Her eyes were curious and hopeful.

"I – I don't know, Rose. I shouldn't. It's not right. I'm sorry. It's unfair to you. I should be concentrating on your wedding instead of pining for your brother who's only been a first class dick." Fuck. "Sorry, Rose." I mumbled.

"He really has been, hasn't he?" she laughed. "Look, I'm not going to say that this doesn't freak me out because, it kind of does. I've never really had friends, BB. And the last one I had turned out to be an uber bitch, one who ended up hurting me and my brother. But you're nothing like her." She took my hand in hers and shook it lightly, "I really like you Bella. I've come to think of you as my sister, seriously. I don't know what's going on with you two, but just, please…be patient with him. Gianna was a crusty bitch and if I ever see her again, I'll tear out her extensions, pull off her press-on nails and reconstruct her nose job like no one's business. You understand?"

"Absolutely; it's a good thing I'm all natural." I whispered.

"Eeeeek!" she yelled suddenly.

"What the fuck, Rose?" I growled, tugging at the hand she had enclosed in hers. She flashed me a look that I was used to seeing on Emmett's face and pursed her lips in defiance.

"What's up?" Edward said as we rounded the corner to meet him in the foyer.

"BB needs a ride home. Be a gentleman and take her please, okay? Good. See you tomorrow." She pushed me in his direction and scurried off to the kitchen where Emmett yelled his goodbye.

The faint sounds of night filled the air as he guided me to his sleek silver Volvo Crossover.

"Isabella -"

"Let's just leave it, okay?"

He nodded his head without another word then released the lock. I reached for the handle before he felt compelled to be the gentleman I wished him to be.

I was at odds with Rosalie's confession. What exactly was she saying? That she approved of Edward and I? Did it really matter, if he didn't reciprocate my feelings? I buried my frustration and settled in the bucket leather seat.

He only asked once for my address, along with the major intersection and we were on our way. He drove with confidence; deftly avoiding potholes, waving thanks to fellow drivers, allowing sufficient space for pedestrians.

I tried to dismiss the crackling of the chemistry around us. I avoided looking at his profile, choosing instead to fix my gaze out the window.

All too soon we arrived at my home. I turned to say thanks when I heard his door slam and watched as he strode around the vehicle to open my door.

"Thank you for the lift, Edward."

"Isabella, my mother would never forgive me." He tilted his head towards my door, "Plus, I would love to meet Jake. I think we would be great friends."

I shook my head as a tiny giggle escaped my throat, amused at Edward revealing his playful side.

I led the way through the shared courtyard, holding my keys firmly in my hand. I could hear the patter of Jake's paws on the hardwood and as I pushed the door open. I bent down to allow my dog to show me the unconditional love I was aching for.

He pressed his cold nose to my cheek and laid his front paw on my knee. I smiled at the familiar greeting and felt myself relax as my fingers combed over his dark fur.

"Lucky dog." I heard Edward mutter under his breath.

"Jakey, this is Edward. Edward, this is Jakey." I stood back to allow the introductions to continue and my heart filled as I watched Edward scoot down to whisper to my best friend with four legs.

"I'm just going to change my shoes. Take Jake for a walk before bed. Have a good night, Edward." My curt dismissal hurt even as the words left my mouth.

I watched his expression alter, his face unreadable yet again.

"Goodnight Isabella. Be safe." His fingers gave Jake a quick rub as he turned to leave.

I glanced at the calendar in the kitchen, smiling once I realized Seth would be here within 2 weeks. At least I would have more company to ease my heartache.

I grabbed Jake's leash and his tail thumped happily, sensing our night stroll. My body was tired and I conned Jake to make our walk short tonight. He must have felt my wavering emotions as he didn't pull me to take another lap.

I reached my front door and had the keys out and ready as usual. Once we crossed the entryway, the porch light flickered and died out. I cursed under my breath and made note to change the bulb in the morning.

I went through the motions of my night time ritual.

Refresh Jake's food.

Turn off lights.

Wash face.

Brush teeth.

Lay out clothes.

Fluff Jake's bed.

My phone pinged a text and I scurried under the covers as I reached for it. The cool sheets underneath my skin gave birth to goose bumps and I shivered as I settled into bed. It was from Edward:

_**I told you to be safe. Please replace that light bulb first thing tomorrow morning. Bonne nuit, Isabella.**_

I should have been freaking out. I should have ran out to see if he was still there.

I should have felt violated by him watching me.

But I wasn't.

Instead, I felt safer knowing he was being a creeper. I wanted to run out and jump into his arms and smother him in kisses as thanks.

I _wanted_ him to watch over me, I _wanted_ him as my protector. I _wanted_ Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to emc3015 for her constant insight to the world of all things RPatz.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 Awakened

**A/N: SM owns Twilight**

**Surprise! I know it's not Wednesday, but I received amah-zing news last night, so I decided that I should post a tad early this week.**

**FIFIH **has been mentioned down at The Lemonade Stand _(SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!). _Please be a doll and vote - pretty please? Click on my profile for the link.

**FIFIH **now has a Banner _(Tears and Jumpy Claps!),_ amazingly created by the fabulous _**Jaime Arkin **_via the awesomeness that is_** BornonHalloween**_.  
><span>Click on my profile for the link.<span>

**A hundred million thank you's to my FF soul sister, _emtx3015_. I cherish your sensational insight and skill, now and for always.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Awakened<strong>

**End of April**

**EPOV**

Tip toe. Tip toe. Tip Toe.

That's how it was now between Isabella and me. We were tip toeing around our obvious attraction. She pushed, I pulled. I pushed, she pulled. It was agonizing.

Boundaries could not be crossed but her silence towards me was unbearable. Provoking her was the only way to feel as if I existed, as if I mattered to her.

When I woke up this morning I had decided to do something I knew would get under her skin.

I hooked a pair of stilettos (not literally) on a line to reel her in. I knew she would bite, she was feisty like that.

I asked Mrs. Cope to call me when Isabella arrived; timing the confrontation that was sure to erupt once she found my note.

It wasn't as if I was betraying Rose, I just wanted Isabella to acknowledge me. I _needed _her to.

So, I left another post-it on her desk in the boardroom, informing her I hired a band. I didn't of course. I wanted to cut this shit and get her to talk, yell, scream at me. Anything to stop the silence.

While waiting for Isabella, I began filtering through my emails when a new one popped in from Rose.

_**Eeeek, you are in a heap load of shit. If I were you, I'd be wearing a cup.**_

Thanks for the heads up, Rose.

I sat at my desk, my eyes unfocused on my inbox. It was still littered with emails I had yet to open. I really did it this time. I crossed the boundary; she was going to obliterate me.

I couldn't wait.

I knew that she wouldn't start an argument in front Rose; she cared for her too much. I wasn't sure if I should have been more partial to that fact or not.

If possible, my heart's tempo increased with anticipation. With my body heat spiking, I removed my suit jacket, and hooked it behind my chair. I unbuttoned my right sleeve. Fold, fold, fold. Then I unbuttoned my left sleeve. Fold, fold, fold.

I could hear the slight clicking of her heels from my sisters' office.

She was not going to let this go.

I fed on this; she made me ravenous for more. More of her, more of her anger towards me, more of her spite. More of anything she would hurl my way. My body was alive, awake, and completely alert in her presence.

Exactly five minutes after I received the innocent call from the lovely Mrs. Cope, Isabella came crashing into my office, slamming the door behind her. I was correct in my assessment.

She was livid. And it was fucking hot.

"You're infuriating! You're unbelievable! You think you're all high and mighty! You deem me incapable of doing my _job_? Why don't you speak to your sister, you arrogant prick! _She_ hired me, not you! You have no idea what you're talking about! Not once have I invaded your space, strutting around your stuffy office and telling you how to manage your accounts, how to do _your _job! Who the holy fucking hell do you think you are?"

She was seething, I was convinced that she planned to smack the shit out of me; her face was crimson as she stomped angrily around the room.

I had never seen something so breathtaking in all my life.

Fuck the boundaries.

All my control was gone. Completely obliterated.

Abruptly, I stood up, sending my soft leather chair to bounce off the wall behind me. My blood was pumping rapidly through my veins, fists balled up tightly at my sides, beating steadily against my leg. My jaw was tightly clenched to the point of being painful. I stalked towards her in three long strides and harshly grasped her into my arms.

Her breath caught in surprise and she let out a soft moan, shocked at our current circumstance. She tugged at the fabric of my shirt, ready to push me away, I was sure. Instead, she pulled me closer, so close, painfully, delectably close. I smelt her, her perfume, her hair, all of her. My eyes fixed on her mouth as her tongue swept her bottom lip. My own, hungry anxious lips collided with hers.

Soft, wet, open, wanting.

More, I wanted more. She released her grip on me and I felt the soft pads of her fingertips stroking up against the nape of my neck, pulling me closer. My hands were on the curve of her supple waist and I secured her tighter to me.

**BPOV**

It was like I had never been kissed; kissing before this was nothing, menial, not even a blip on the radar of what he was giving me now. They shouldn't even have been considered kisses. What he was doing to me now, this was better than any caress I had ever read, watched or dreamed of. He was achingly delicious. My fingers threaded through his soft sexy hair and I angled my head slightly, thrusting my tongue deeper into his warm mouth, hungry for him, hungry for more. More, please let me have more…

Edward's hold on me was so strong and I felt desired and sheltered.

I melted into him, into his strong, hard body. My bones felt as if they were being crushed, like he couldn't get close enough to me and it made me crave more of him.

I felt him move me backwards, his arms caging me as he gently laid me on the couch, blanketing my body with his. My legs parted to accommodate him and suddenly, his fingers were gripping my right knee, the touch made me delirious. Vibrations pulsed through every inch of me. I moaned loudly in his mouth and his answering grunt told me he wanted it as much as I did.

**EPOV**

Fuck.

She was so soft. Wasn't she wearing stockings? I could have sworn she was wearing stockings. But when my fingers hitched her knee up to my waist, all I felt was smooth, naked skin. And Christ, she was perfect. Her body moulded against mine, I could feel the heel of her shoe press against my ass, thrusting my lower half against hers greedily. Her skirt had scrunched higher up her legs, almost at her waist. I just _had_ to break our kiss to lean back so I could peek between us and glance down at what she had hiding underneath her pristine attire.

Big mistake.

A tiny strip of blue satin with black lace trim covered the warm wet heat that I could feel through the front of my trousers.

I buried my forehead into her neck inhaling the faint floral scent of her perfume. My left hand clutched at the back of the couch while I hovered over her, left knee on the couch between her legs, right foot on the floor. Our fingers struggled with each others' buttons, the white silk of her blouse felt so delicate under my touch.

I chanced a look at her and my heart liquefied in my chest. I wanted this so much, I wanted her. But I couldn't…

"Isabella…I'm sorry…I can't…" I sat back against the couch and released her gently. She took the heat from her warm body away from me and I sat overwhelmed, cold and alone.

"I'm sorry, Edward…I understand. Its fine…I should go. I shouldn't have let that happen…" Her chocolate brown eyes shied away from me, looking anywhere but me. This reaction, _thisBella_, this woman who was embarrassed, hesitant and unsure, she was new to me. I think to her surprise, her response to us was new to her as well. She hastily gathered her purse and jacket, pulled out her phone and was punching numbers on it with shaky fingers. I think I heard her whisper "I'll see you…" as she scurried out the door.

**Rosalie's POV**

As I was exiting my office, I abruptly collided into Bella.

"Bella, what's wrong? What did my fucking brother do now?"

"Nothing, Rose, its fine…I'm just going to – I'll be back in a bit, alright?" She reached for my hand, trying to reassure me, but failing. She hurried off and left me confused.

What the fuck was going on? She looked so flustered and unkempt. In the few months I had known Bella, I had never seen a hair out of place. Something was up.

I opened my brother's office door, expecting to see him on the phone behind the desk, but what I found surprised me.

He looked broken. This was not my brother. He was my rock. His eyes met mine as he thumbed his lips softly.

Oh…oh…_OH_…Holy shit!

"Why didn't you tell me, E?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Rosey." He walked towards the window, avoiding my gaze.

"It all makes sense now. Why you treat her like you do. You did it for me, didn't you? You stayed away because of me. I knew she had feelings for you, but she was so hesitant. Why didn't you tell me, you were the one holding off?" I slumped over onto his couch, my hands pleading with him for an honest answer.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, his voice broke through the air in a rough whisper.

"I didn't want it to happen again. I know how much you care about Isabella. You haven't had a close girlfriend since _her_…I don't want you to hurt again like that."

"She's nothing like _her_, Edward. _She_ was poison, to me, to you, to our family. Bella is nothing like that. She is a beautiful person, all around. I know that I've only known her a short time, not even a fraction of the time we knew _her._ But Bella, she's amazing and kind and has a good spirit…she's your counterpart, Edward. Don't you see? Don't hide your feelings anymore because you think it will hurt me. She would never do anything to hurt us, I know it…I know her. Go, Edward…go to her…fix it." I felt my tears fall softly down my cheeks. Knowing what he sacrificed for me, it saddened me so.

My poor brother, no one saw him like I did. He vowed to protect me after all we've been through, trying to earn my forgiveness when I absolved him a long time ago.

Now that the veil had been lifted from my eyes, I saw how he reacted towards Bella, how she reacted towards him. They were like magnets, trying so hard to keep their distance from one another, but drawn to each other repeatedly.

I loved him, I loved them both and seeing it clearly now, I knew they belonged together. I just never thought that he would reject his feelings so easily to protect me.

I watched his eyes contemplate his internal struggle. I pleaded with him silently and he picked me up in a strong embrace, just like when we were kids and I was relieved because I knew he was giving in to himself and to her.

"Go Edward…go to her."

**EPOV**

Oh fuck, I'd been an idiot for too long. If only I had talked to my sister. I wasted so much time, behaving like a condescending, arrogant asshole.

I rushed to catch up with her. I was relieved that I had Rosalie's blessing. Not that I needed it before, but after the drama with _her_, I couldn't break my sister like that again.

I ran down the stairs bypassing the elevator. My heartbeats quickened in eagerness. Each flight I passed, I skipped the last few steps. I wrenched open the door on the final stair leading into the lobby and turned the corner quickly.

I stopped, my chest still heaving from my descent down the stairs, I could _not_ believe what my eyes were registering before me.

Isabella, with someone else.

_Mine…_

He was a monster of a man; his frame almost comparable to Emmett's. Russet skin, dark cropped hair. He was an Abercrombie model come to life. His fingers trailed the perfect skin on her flawless face. He traced the delicate area under her eyes.

She smiled up at him sweetly, a look I had never seen before; adoration maybe? She never looked at me that way, but then again, I never deserved it. Something at the pit of my stomach made me recoil back.

She reached up to him, grazing at his arms then cupping his cheek in her palm.

His lips moved and she laughed freely, her head tilted back, torturing me with her graceful neck. His smile in return showed his perfect teeth then he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

Her body folded into his, so familiar with one another. Their touch something practiced, comfortable, intimate.

I stood in silence, grasping for something…some understanding of what was revealed before my eyes. Who was this man with her? Why would she kiss me the way she did just moments ago if she had someone in her life?

I was suddenly wary of her catching me, examining this exchange with her…_her lover?_ God…how can one woman have this effect on me – why this woman?

They turned and left the building, Isabella tucked safely in his arm.

I was beyond confused. Is this what it felt like to be truly broken? Did she break me, even before she could fix me?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading - stick with me peeps.<strong>

**Oh, and I posted another FF, _Sinful Celebrations _(it's complete). It was a bday gift for my beta. Be warned, it's filled with an abundance of lemons.**

**xoxo, mlp**


	9. Chapter 8 Eyes Wide Open

**A/N: I own fuzzy black slippers.**

**SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Eyes Wide Open<strong>

**End of April**

**EPOV**

I somehow dragged my feet into the awaiting elevator. I was in a daze as the numbers crept up to my floor. Thankfully, I was coherent enough to make it back to my office while earning a few double takes along the way. This was certain to make it back to the ears of my sister.

I threw my ass back onto the couch I had laid her down on.

If I stared long enough, I could still see her there with me.

So I did.

I stared.

I stared until my eyes were dry.

I heard my cell ping.

Ping. Ping. PING!

And then it rang.

Then my office line went off.

I sat and sat as time had no meaning continuing in my daze.

Then there was knocking on my door.

"Edward?"

…_Staring at the imprint she left on my couch._

"Eeeek? I know you're in there."

…_Touching the soft leather that cradled her warm body._

"Eddie? Look, I love ya, man, but you're freaking Rosey out here. Open the fuck up," I heard Emmett's calm voice on the other side of the oak door.

I shook myself.

My eyes were wide open now.

It explained this deep continuous ache in my stomach when I wasn't with her.

Why thoughts of her played on repeat in my head at all hours of the day.

The crackling in the air whenever I was near her.

It explained this rapidly consuming black hole I felt in my chest when I saw her with that other man.

_I loved her. _

It was too late.

I hauled my ass up.

I unlocked the door to face my sister and closest friend. I had no words and looked away. I was unwilling to see the pity in his eyes. My sister was by his side, anger and confusion etched across her beautiful face.

She reached out to me, her arms circling my waist. I felt helpless.

"What's wrong, Edward? Did you see her?" she asked, stepping back, taking her place next to Emmett on the couch.

I only had enough energy to nod. My hands curled around the front of my desk as I leant against it.

"What did she say?" said Rose sounding so hopeful.

I shook my head in answer.

"She said nothing?"

"She… she was with someone. A man. He was holding her. She… she looked so happy." My voice was barely audible.

"Are you sure? I can't believe she would do that. I warned her," Rose said cautiously.

She whipped out her phone just as she received an incoming message.

"Ha!" Rosalie laughed without humour looking down on the screen of her phone. "She's back from her _lunch date_. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind."

"Rosey –"

"Rosalie –"

Emmett and I tried to stop her, but knew it was useless. She was already out the door.

"I'll go. You stay, bro." Emmett slapped his hand on my shoulder on his way out, leaving the door open in his wake.

And so I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I heard him before I saw him. I could tell he was smiling as he greeted people in the hallway before he returned.

He rested his hand on the door of my office and smiled his easy smile, his stupid fucking dimples getting a work out deep in his cheeks.

"C'mon, Eddie." He tilted his head.

I palmed my face, wanting to scratch my eyes out for what waited for me in the boardroom. My steps were heavy, each advance forward weighing me down.

A deep manly laugh resounded in the room as we approached, followed by Rosalie's and Isabella's light giggles.

It hurt to hear her happy, knowing her laughter was directed at someone else.

I didn't want to be a bitter man, but I could feel the acid on my tongue, wanting to lash out at her for making me feel the way I did for her.

But the moment I stepped into the room, it all vanished.

There was no Rosalie or Emmett, or dark handsome stranger. All I could see was her.

It was just Isabella and me. And I drank her in openly, like I never could before. The boundaries I built for myself were broken and I tried to sift through the rubble like a man begging to be saved.

She tilted her head up at me from her hunched seated position at the conference table. Her cheek had been leaning into the palm of her hand. Her hair looked untidy, so unlike the Isabella I had come to know. Her eyes bore into mine and she looked confused by the expression on my face.

"Ahem…" _Shut up, Emmett!_ "BB, would you like to introduce Eddie here to our guest?"

_Hell, no!_ It was better that the man that had me in ruins remained anonymous. I didn't need to know the name of the man who could put that sweet, adoring smile on her face. I would _not_ give that fucker anymore satisfaction.

I glanced to the side, noticing Emmett behind my sister who wore a big grin on her face. Then I noticed Isabella sitting beside Abercrombie model boy who was giving me a deliberate once over… and over… and over.

_What the fuck, dude?_

"Edward…" and with that one word my insides softened. The way my name left her lips, like a luxurious caress, cemented how I felt for her.

"Edward," she said again, hooking her thumb in his direction, her stunning face melting me where I stood. "This is Seth Clearwater, my brother."

Her what?

Her brother?

Thank fuck!

I finally tore my eyes from Isabella and acknowledged the man she introduced as her brother. I took a step in his direction as he pushed away from the table and advanced towards me.

He met my eyes after he finished his _appreciation_ of me and then frowned.

"Look, Edward. I can see why my sister's got it bad for you…" He paused as Isabella gently thumped her head on the table. "But if you make her cry again, and I don't care how pretty that hair of yours is, I will – Break – You. And _not_ in the way I prefer…"

Oh… oh… _OH!_ Wrong. So wrong.

I looked over his broad shoulder to see Bella's beautiful face flushed with rouge due to her embarrassment.

She's got it bad for me? _Well shit._

"Okay folks; let's leave these two alone, shall we? I think they deserve a moment, or two."

Leave it to Emmett to take the reins. I could feel Rosalie's hopeful gaze upon us, restless to know more. And Seth aka Abercrombie jonesing to get in his beating.

Hugs were exchanged. Kisses too. A playful slap on the back from Emmett and then we were alone.

I stood with my back against the heavy oak door. I didn't want to give her the chance to escape me.

She stood opposite me, the large table acting as a barrier between us.

I was sick of barriers.

"Isabella…"

"Edward…"

"Rosalie told me why you stayed away. I get it. Family is important. I would never want to come between you and your family." she sputtered out quickly.

I know I should've been a gentleman and let her continue, but I needed her to hear me out.

"I should've just talked to Rosey. I'm sorry. For being an ass. For the whole hot and cold thing. For the bedroom thing. For the kiss…"

Her face fell as she took in my words.

"You're sorry for– You regret –?" she mumbled.

Fuck, why couldn't I get this right?

"Fuck, no. No." I grabbed my hair in fistfuls of frustration, trying to right my wrong again.

"No, Isabella. I'm not sorry, not for the bedroom and especially not the kiss."

I walked slowly around the furniture, pushing the strewn leather chairs under the table.

My eyes never left hers.

Then finally, I was standing before her.

With apprehension, I raised my hand to her forehead, following the stray strand of hair between my fingers.

Her eyes fluttered closed as her breaths came faster.

I reached to the crown of her head to release the clip that held her locks in place. Her beautiful tresses tumbled around her face, the scent of her shampoo pleasing my senses.

"So beautiful." I whispered, inches from her mouth.

I threw the clip onto the table and my fingers found hers, her small soft hands surrounded by mine. Then I pulled her against me. We stood there, our bodies skimming each others; our palms pressed firmly together, our fingers braided.

"Edward…" she sighed. My name leaving her pouty pink lips was my undoing.

Our mouths touched softly, so unlike our first heated, furious kiss.

Her lips were so tender, so supple against mine.

I needed to feel more of her, but I wanted this to last, for her to have this memory of us.

I moved back a fraction, just enough to let her know I wasn't stopping.

"You're perfect…"

Lips touching again.

"You're exquisite…"

And again.

"Your taste…"

Once more.

Then I took her.

I pulled her against me tightly. Cupping the back of her neck and angling it so I could invade her mouth with my tongue.

Ecstasy.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" she moaned.

She met my needs with her own. She tasted sweet and hot.

I had to stop before I laid her in the middle of the conference room table.

Regrettably, I slowed our lust filled session and rested my forehead against hers.

"Go out with me, Isabella, tonight."

Plans for us sprang quickly through my head.

Dinner, Kissing, Chilling, Walking Jake, Kissing, Grinding, Movies.

"I can't…"

What the fuck?

"I have plans."

Can I not win with this girl?

"It's for work."

Oh thank fuck.

"Come with me?"

Anywhere.

"Anywhere."

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

We were not alone. Well obviously, it was a party. Isabella invited the entire gang along. We hung out in the rented art gallery, enjoying the hors d'oeuvres and music as she took care of the party details.

I watched from across the way while Isabella spoke with her client, and he hung on her every word.

If she didn't look up every two and a half minutes, I would have seriously kicked the dude in the ass.

She smiled at the young man, seemingly reassuring him of the success of the evening's events.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she walked around the room, electronic tablet in hand, checking off tasks as she went.

It felt like hours later when she finally joined us, standing by my side.

"Party is a hit, Bells," Alice commented, lifting her wine glass in salute. "I kinda wish puppy dog Royce was my client."

Bella turned to face me and I could swear the smile on her face could light up the room.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hey. Great party…" I said, reaching for her hand.

"Thanks. I'll have to go back in a bit, but do you wanna take a walk around with me?"

We didn't talk much. We just stood in front of a piece, looked at each other then moved on.

We neared a corner of the gallery and I couldn't contain my need for her any longer.

I stepped behind her as she looked at the painting and circled my arms around her waist. Pressing my chest against her back, I smiled when I felt her hands clasp mine in the front of our bodies.

"Thank you for inviting me." I whispered into her hair.

"Thank you for coming." she answered.

"Ms. Swan, who's this?" We turned to see her client, a tense undertone lacing his voice.

"Oh, ummmm, this is Edward, my… I invited him, along with the others. I hope you don't mind. You always mentioned I should bring some of my peeps along. So I did!"

"Right, of course I did, Bella. Anything for you." He offered me his hand. "Good to meet you man. I'm Royce King the Third."

God, what a douche. I felt the slime oozing from his pores.

"Edward Cullen." His eyebrows reached his hairline; I guess he recognized my name.

I felt his hand limp in mine, and I smirked at his obvious irritation.

"I should get back, Edward." She faced me and again I fell under her spell.

I kissed her cheek and let her get back to work, watching as Royce followed like the eager pet he was.

The night was uneventful. Rosalie and Alice were entertained by Seth and his wandering eyes. Jasper and Emmett ate all the food served by the leggy models turned waitresses.

I offered Isabella and Seth a ride home after we all made plans for tomorrow night with the gang. I tried to contain my aggravation because all I wanted to do is spend the evening alone with Isabella.

"Goodnight, Eddie. Behave." Seth warned me as I parked on their street.

"Night, Seth." I laughed.

He hopped out from the back seat of my car and as soon as the door clicked shut, I felt Isabella's lips on mine.

I responded after a split second. She was heaven on my lips.

Soft.

Eager.

Inviting.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that all night." she smiled sheepishly but her eyes glittered with amusement.

"I'm not complaining." I whispered, moving in for another.

"Calm yourself, Cullen." Her hand splayed on my chest, halting my movements to get closer to her.

"I'm pretty certain Seth is watching and while I'd like nothing more to taste every inch of you, I think we should hold off until we're not in the front seat of your car, even if it is a shiny reliable Volvo."

My jaw dropped at the mention of her tasting every inch of me, my mind immediately recalling the moment she did.

Her breathing hitched as I groaned low in my throat.

I abruptly opened my door, covertly adjusting myself in my pants as I heard the tinkling of her laughter in the car.

I walked around to escort her to the front door and she grinned shyly up at me as we stood under her porch light.

"I never thanked you for that text that night." she nodded up to the bulb that was in need of replacing.

"You never reprimanded me either for acting like a creepy stalker dude."

"It's because I kinda thought it was hot." she revealed timidly.

I pulled her into me by the waist. She felt so good this close to me, like she was right where she should be.

My perfect puzzle piece.

I watched as her eyes darkened. The tip of her tongue glided out to moisten her perfect pink lips.

"Hot, Isabella?"

She nodded ever so slightly, her eyes fixed on my mouth and I leaned down closer as she raised herself higher.

I was so hard and I knew she could feel me against her stomach. I wanted so badly to rub myself against her and by the way she squirmed against me, I knew she wanted the same.

I closed my eyes once I felt our lips close to connecting and then –

"Oh, my apologies!" Seth's large frame filled the open doorway and the shit-eating grin on his face told me he wasn't sorry at all. "I was just taking Jakey here out for a walk. He needs a little cool air, don't you think?"

He looked pointedly at me as I watched Isabella's little hand shove her gigantic brother in the chest.

"Meddling ass." she mumbled.

"That's sexy meddling ass, BB. Get it right."

Seth didn't try to contain his laughter as he walked between us, Jake leading him on the nightly stroll.

"You should go, Edward. Before my brother gets back." She leant on the doorknob, her forehead scrunched in frustration, and again I was drawn closer to her.

"Tomorrow, then, Isabella." I whispered as I kissed her hair, her cheek, and then her lips.

Her little fist gripped my jacket as we said goodnight and when I walked back to my car, I realized how this woman had awakened every inch of me, my eyes finally fully open and eager to discover what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to<em> emc3015<em> for manicures, cupcakes and Bella's Bridal Shower.**

**Thanks to _BornOnHalloween_ for introducing me to _Alterite_, the Grammar Queen.**

**Thank you _Alterite_ for getting out the blue highlighter when you could be sleeping instead ;)**

**Thank you to ShemarLovingSuperstar for pre-reading.**

**Thank you to those who voted for FIFIH down at The Lemonade Stand - I swear did not obsessively watch the polls - maybe just a little.**

**Thanks again for sticking with me ;)**


	10. Chapter 9 I've Been Claimed

**A/N: I went cross border shopping and own three new pairs of shoes- oh yeah ;)**

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - I've Been Claimed<strong>

**End of April**

**BPOV**

After several outfit changes, a mini panic attack, and a hair redo by my resourceful brother, we tucked ourselves into a cab and drove in eager anticipation down to the club.

The familiar silhouette of a hulking man stood out on the red carpet in the back alley entrance. I grinned at Tyler and he gave me a look that once upon a time had me ready and willing.

But now, I felt nothing.

He held his arms out and we embraced briefly, a silent look passed between us saying 'it was good while it lasted'.

"You look great, Bella." Tyler looked down at me with fondness.

I already had Seth's approval, giving me snaps at my take on the little black dress. It was a long-sleeved mini with a scoop neck allowing a hint of cleavage with three diamond-shaped cut-outs in the back. It was simple and damn sexy.

"And who may this handsome strapping man be, sis?" Seth inquired with his roving stare.

Tyler laughed at my expression and held out his hand to my animated brother.

"Hey, I'm Tyler. I'm an old friend."

"Mmmmmhmmmm…" Seth murmured.

"Ms. Swan?" a voice called out at me from behind Tyler.

"Alec?" I questioned.

"You know him Bella?" Tyler asked.

"Sure. He's a friend of one of my regular clients." I turned to Alec, curious as to why he was in the standard bouncer attire. He ran in Royce's circle so I knew that he came from money. He didn't need a job, and if he did, I pictured him wearing three piece suits and being fully catered to by a perky EA. "Whatcha doing here Alec?"

"He's my new minion," Tyler answered with a shit eating grin.

"Ya, my father put his foot down. He said that if I wanted in the business, I had to learn all about it, from every aspect."

"Well, good for you," I said, surprised that he was willing to 'slum it' with the common folk. "I'm sure Tyler will take good care of you."

A jovial laugh resonated in Tyler's chest as Alec worried his impeccably groomed brow.

"Go on ahead, Bella, Seth. Have a good night."

We climbed the short staircase, were waived from door fees and then escorted to the rustic elevator that brought us up to the Club's dining area.

We were the first to arrive, the table set for seven and Seth and I quickly took our seats opposite each other and ordered a bottle of wine while we waited.

I had missed my brother –his outgoing, fun demeanour, his protective, caring nature, and his quirky sense of humour. Within minutes, he had me in tears, my stomach getting an abdominal workout from my laughter.

"Play it cool, babes. They're coming our way." Seth twirled his wine glass nonchalantly as his eyes discreetly looked over my shoulder. "God damned, BB. Your man is _fi-ine_."

My pulse raced with excitement. I tried to still my shaking nerves. This was my first official date with Edward. I didn't want to screw it up. Rosalie trusted me. I wanted to be with her brother, I wanted Edward. I cleared my throat as Seth welcomed them, blowing air kisses and enveloping them in full bear hugs.

Edward was the last to greet us. I could feel his energy prickle the hairs on the back of my neck. He was striking. His black trousers hung nicely off his hips and a dark dress shirt peaked from under his dark grey zip-up sweater.

He gave a firm handshake to my brother, stealing an anxious gaze my way while I greeted the rest of the gang.

We all settled in at the table and he took the seat beside me, giving me the most heart-clenching smile.

He offered me his hand and gently pulled me towards him, his lips grazing my earlobe.

"You look stunning, Isabella." His voice was low and raspy; I had to hold my breath to keep from whimpering.

His nearness made every inch of me fill with warmth; the things his voice could do to my body alone had me trembling in my BCBG Booties.

"Isabella?" He smirked at me. I just realized that I had been speechless since I felt his skin on mine. I hadn't uttered a word to him yet.

"Hi. Sorry… I was… ummmmmm… right… Hi, Edward," I fumbled with my words, desperately hoping that whatever came from my mouth made sense.

Our server offered us more drinks and I took a few moments to peruse the menu.

Edward glanced briefly at the selection then turned his focus back to me.

My temperature spiked under his piercing glare.

"_Comment vais-je bien pouvoir tenir pendant tout le dîner, alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est te dévorer ?" How will I make it through dinner when all I want is to devour you?_

My mouth dropped at his words; his voice was pure sex, penetrating through the air between us.

His eyes crinkled in delight as his fingers moved to lift my chin, saving me the embarrassment of drooling in public.

"Do you eat seafood?" Edward asked nonchalantly, like he didn't just verbally _fuck_ me.

I watched his lips move and I nodded silently. When did I become a mute? What the hell was wrong with me?

"Perfect. Would you mind if I ordered an appetizer for us?"

I shook my head and looked back to my menu, deciding on the ravioli as my entrée.

Our server, Paul, returned and I witnessed with amusement as my brother batted his lashes at the man.

I caught Rosalie's eyes from across the table and she looked elated watching my exchange with her brother.

I mouthed a silent "Thank You" and her eyes glistened in contentment.

We ordered quickly and continued with light easy conversation.

I watched as his lips touched the rim of the wine glass, the pale gold liquid swirling softly inside.

I licked my own lips wanting to taste the combination of Edward and liquor on my tongue.

He sat relaxed and damn sexy, turning his body towards me, resting his arm on the back of my chair.

Edward leaned in close to me, urging me to do the same.

"Isabella, your lips are quite delectable. It's taking every ounce of strength in me to not take you right here."

_Oh!_ Holy Hell!

Paul and several other servers came by, placing plates of mouth watering food before us.

"Enjoy!" Paul said, winking at us before turning away.

"Hmph," Edward said under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Isabella." He replaced his slight scowl with a smooth grin, reaching for the lemon and drizzling it over the succulent seafood. "Lobster?"

He offered the juicy tender meat speared on a tiny fork while all I wanted to do was to eat it off his fingers.

Warm butter slowly dripped off the meat forcing me to open my mouth and catch the rich goodness on the tip of my tongue.

Edward's eyes darkened as he continued to feed me.

I slowly licked, sucked, bit and swallowed the seafood delicacies.

It was foreplay at the dinner table.

"_Tu avances en terrain miné, Isabella." You're treading dangerous ground, Isabella, _he muttered.

Not to be outdone, my eyes were glued to Edwards's mouth and then his neck as he tilted his head up and slid the slick meat of an oyster down his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed while he consumed the salty muscle.

"_J'ai envie de passer ma langue tout le long de ta nuque, Edward." I want to trail my tongue down your neck, _I countered: two could play at this game_._

His eyes were flaming with hunger, his lips pursed in thought; he really did look like he wanted to devour me.

I _wanted _to be devoured.

We were in our own bubble at the crowded table. I could vaguely hear Rosalie's laughter as Alice and Seth made crude comments about the handsome waiter.

"_Cette robe te va merveilleusement bien, ta peau m'ensorcèle."_ _This dress is amazing on you, your skin is teasing me_, he said low, seductively, almost under his breath so I had to move closer to hear him, "I want to taste you."

This time I could not hold back my whimper. He was playing dirty, and I liked it.

He moved back, returning his arm behind me but instead of replacing it back on the chair, his thumb grazed the peek-a-boo cut-out fabric on the back of my dress.

I arched slightly, his warm thumb on my sensitive naked skin making my entire body shiver.

He smiled behind his wine glass knowing exactly what he was doing to me.

The tips of his fingernails grazed lightly following the diamond shaped opening on my back; my fist clenched tightly on my lap, my strength wavering, wanting only to straddle him right there.

Edward joined in the conversation, which I was grateful for, thus giving me time to gather my senses.

I tried to focus on anything else, like the creamy sauce of my mushroom ravioli.

Or the faint sounds of music in the dining room.

The voices of the people surrounding us.

Nothing worked. He continued to taunt me during dinner. I was squirming in my chair, and my only saving grace was the presence of others at the table.

The way his eyes lingered a bit too long on my lips.

His barely there caress on the skin of my spine.

The brushing of his thigh against my leg as he gently pulled my chair closer to his.

I tried again to concentrate on the conversation but the subtle stimulation was doing not so subtle things to my overheated body.

I was drunk on Edward.

"I don't know about you sorry people, but I need to shake a tail feather," Seth said as we settled the bill, slyly eyeing Paul.

"Have a good night folks," Paul said, giving us all warm smiles.

Edward grasped me closer to him and I perked in surprise by his sudden act of declaration.

"Are you okay?" I asked, gently skimming my hand on his thigh.

I was rewarded with a slight groan as he answered, "I just feel very protective of you. I don't like how he's been looking at you all night."

What? I couldn't contain my laughter, his insecurity astounded me.

"What's so funny?" he said as he helped me to my feet, his hands encasing mine gently.

"Oh, Edward," I smiled, pressing closer to his tall hard body. "Paul plays for the other team. I'm pretty sure he slipped Seth his number."

His eyes softened as he looked at Seth and Paul, their bodies slightly nearing one another's.

"Come on bitches! Let's boogie!" Alice ordered as we followed her to the club below.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

The music thumped through the floor, I could feel it as we snaked through the crowd of people.

I wasn't too happy when we approached the bar, seeing Vicky working the Gray Goose with an easy flick of her wrist.

Edward must have felt my hesitation because he wrapped his arms firmly around my waist and pulled me close to him.

I could feel his breath on my neck.

The soft wool of his sweater taunted the exposed flesh of my back.

His warmth felt like it was seeping through his clothing and burning into me.

"I love feeling you so close to me."

And close, I was. So close I could feel the thick hard length of him crushed against my back.

"I know what you're doing," I said as he cocked his head down at me, his lips turning up at the corners. "You're trying to get me all hot and bothered."

"Is it working?" He smiled, his eyes sending waves of want through me.

"_Peut-être." Maybe_, I whispered.

"Alright, Edward, let my girl here have a drink." Alice squeezed through the mess of strangers and handed me a shot. "Cheers, Bella," she squealed, then pulled me closer to her, making me hunch so she could reach my ear, "I see naughty things in your near future, babes."

Edward's arms tightened around me as I joined in Alice's giggles.

She smiled knowingly and headed off to grab Rosalie and Seth, nearing the dance floor.

"I should join them," I said, turning towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Keep your eyes off me, will ya?"

He laughed as I repeated the same phrase as weeks ago, when he definitely had _not_ kept his eyes off of me.

With his left hand firmly at my waist, he cupped my chin lightly with his deft fingers, bringing my lips inches closer to his.

Our bodies were so close, pressed tightly together. I could feel the beads of sweat at the small of my back, but I also shivered with my need for him, for his lips, for his tongue, for his taste.

I fisted his sweater and closed my eyes, our mouths not yet touching.

"Behave, Isabella," he ordered. The movement of his lips dancing over mine excited me so, I claimed his mouth with my own, gleefully defying his request.

I did _not_ want to behave with this man. My behaviour was nothing but primal. I wanted people to know he was _mine_.

My hands were everywhere, on his sweater, up his chest, around his neck, and then gripping harshly onto his hair.

He groaned into my mouth and I sighed into his.

He pulled the end of my ponytail which was wound tightly throughout with a flat black leather cord courtesy of Seth and his bag of tricks.

My head tilted back, my mouth opened wider, my chest heaved faster; I wanted more of him, right here, right now.

"That is definitely not behaving, Isabella," he murmured into my mouth. "Go be a good girl and dance, I'll be here… watching."

He spun me towards them, lightly tapping my ass to urge me forward.

"Shit, woman! That was hot," Seth hollered over the music as I joined them on the dance floor. Alice and Rosalie closed our circle, amused looks in their eyes.

"Ya, Bells, super fucking hot," yelled Alice.

I turned to Rosalie and she attacked me with a bone crushing embrace.

"I'm so happy for you two, BB. You have no idea how perfect you are for each other."

Her statement had me close to tears. This woman, who had been through such drama with her past friendships, had accepted me, welcomed me, claimed me as a friend and played matchmaker for her brother.

"They're watching us," Rosalie giggled.

_Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?  
>Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?<br>Take it, take it baby, baby  
>Take it, take it; love me, love me…<em>

I found him through the throngs of writhing bodies, his face peeking around the arms flailing in the air.

I mouthed the words of the song as I kept my eyes on him. He smirked slightly as I lifted my arms over my head, grinding my hips in slow circles.

I turned slowly closing my eyes, feeling the strong bass of the song from my toes to my fingertips.

I faced the girls, noticing Seth had disappeared to the bar, then watched as a fleck of a boy tried to sidle up to Rosalie.

_Tonight I'm a let it Be fire  
>Tonight I'm a let you Take me higher<br>Tonight Baby we can Get it on  
>Yeah, we can get it on, Yeah<em>

Emmett was the first to hone in, the sea of people parting at his massive frame. The curly mop of Jasper's blond hair was following closely behind.

Emmett stood powerful and silent over Rosalie's insignificant pursuer, sending him skittering rapidly in the opposite direction.

Alice jumped into Jasper's arms, straddling him and kissing his neck as he laughed heartily.

Then Edward was before me.

Anyone stupid enough to approach me cowered away as Edward planted his feet firmly in front of me.

I'd seen this look before.

In the guest room at his sister's condo.

In the washroom at his parents' house.

In the boardroom at the office.

He wanted me.

I wanted him.

I teased him like I knew I could.

I continued dancing, writhing, mouthing the erotic words just a foot away from the only man who made my body pulse with desire.

_I like the way you touch me there  
>I like the way you pull my hair<br>Babe, if I don't feel it, I ain't faking, no, no  
>I like when you tell me "kiss you there"<br>I like when you tell me "move it there"  
>Giddy up; Time to get it up: you say you a rude boy:<br>Show me what you got now  
>Come here right now…<em>

He grabbed my waist with one hand and the back of my neck with the other, his mouth ruthlessly invading mine.

He tasted like scotch, smelled like cedar and felt hard like steel.

I thrived on his need for me.

I was matching his desire, deepening the kiss, the carnal invasion of each other overpowering, boundaries non existent.

"Isabella… I'm taking you home… _now_," he groaned into my mouth.

"But I don't want to go home, Edward…" My voice sounded hoarse and heady.

"You've misunderstood. I'm taking you to _my_ home, now." I nearly lost control as his voice cut through me, dominating my overheated body.

"Why Cullen, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous."

He scoffed lightly, eyeing the few men who were too stupid to scatter, while I was entranced with how his jaw clenched then unclenched.

"Jealous, Isabella? No. I am fully aware of what belongs to me."

I saw Seth give me the thumbs up and grind his hips suggestively. I sternly looked back, mimicked walking with my fingers and mouthing "Jake" to remind him that he was in charge of our dog this evening.

Edward draped his left arm possessively around my shoulder and nodded a quick goodbye to our friends.

Quickly, we were out the doors, the fresh night air biting lightly at my exposed skin. Edward removed his sweater and fed my arms through, rubbing his hands up and down, keeping me close to his body.

His lips teased the sensitive lobe of my ear, his voice low and commanding, "So that we are clear, I don't get jealous of lowly bar rats. I'm just laying claim to what's mine."

My breathing accelerated, thinking for a split second that I should feel demeaned, but Edward calling me _his_ was something I craved.

"And you're all mine, Isabella… every single feisty inch of you…_ is mine_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to<em> Emc3015<em> for giving me the yummy dirty lobster talk - Deee-lish.**

**Thank you _Alterite_ for indulging my perv - in English and in French - I bow down at your BCBG Booties!**

_*****Thank you for letting me use your words to make Edward that much more appetizing*****_

**To those of you who have stuck with me so far - I am sending air kisses and bear hugs your way.**

**I'd like to thank you personally, but some of you don't have your PM activated :(**

**Oh and thank you to those who voted on TLS - did not quite make the top Five, but damn, it felt good to see FiFIH on the site, even for just a bit. **

**You can't see, but I'm squeezing an extra lemon for you. _Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeze..._**

**Hope to see you same time next week, peeps ;) REMEMBER, Alice sees dirty things in Bella's future...**


	11. Chapter 10  All This and A View

**A/N: I own...Who cares what I own - get to the reading peeps!**

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – All This and A View<strong>

**End of April**

**BPOV**

My thoughts were singular and constant.

_Edward is so fucking sexy._

This Man.

_My _Man.

Edward ushered me into a waiting cab, closed my door then rushed to the other side to slide closely to me. He draped his right arm over my shoulders and I fit snugly into his side.

Across our bodies, he held my right hand in his left; our fingers weaved loosely together, his thumb lightly brushed the inside of my palm, making slow random patterns.

Up and down.

Figure eight.

Swirly line.

Growing spiral.

It was sweet agonizing torture.

His warm breaths teased my temple as his soft lips danced tenderly on my skin.

The ride was silent save for the subtle bumps on the road and the intermittent voice on the taxi's dispatch radio.

I was relaxed and wound up all at once.

Soon we found ourselves before a lakeside condo complex.

"Nice," I said, feigning interest.

He smirked after he paid the driver, with our hands connected, Edward quickly led me into the elegant lobby, waved to the concierge and through the gold plated doors to the bank of elevators.

After pressing the button, he tugged me gently closer, our bodies brushing lightly together.

His eyes were unending pools of sea green that seared into me, reading me like no other had before.

I wanted to curl into him.

I wanted him to sink into my skin.

I wanted to have the heady taste of him on my lips, in my mouth.

I wanted to grab his sinfully soft hair and bury his face between my legs.

His hand curled possessively around my neck, pulling me closer, inhaling the shared air between us.

"_Je vais mettre ma bouche sur toi et te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu voies des étoiles_." _I'm going to put my mouth on you and lick you until you explode…_he whispered into my lips.

My eyes flew open at his words as his own sparked in mischief.

_Speechless._

The subtle ding of the elevator's arrival interrupts our bubble.

He led me inside, pressed the button to his floor then held me in place in front of him.

I felt his strong hard body behind me, his straining arousal pressed firmly into my back.

He bent slightly to run his nose down my neck and I tilted my head to allow him better access.

"_J'ai tellement hâte de t'avoir nue dans mesbras." I can't wait to get you naked_, he muttered into my skin.

"You're awfully sure of yourself there Cullen," my voice escaped in a soft breath as I tried to hold on to a thread of composure.

"Oh, I'm sure, Isabella. I know what I want. By the end of tonight, there will be no question, you belong to me."

We finally reached his floor, and he dragged me out hurriedly, but I kept up as I wanted this just as badly as he did, the two of us, naked, pulsing, screaming.

God, I hoped his neighbours were out… or slept like the dead.

His keys were in his hand and he was so focused on the lock, I giggled at the determination there.

"Is that so, Edward?" I teased as we finally gained entrance and he pulled me inside.

He dropped his keys and I heard the click of the bolt.

Suddenly, he was pressed against me again. Only now, my back was to the door and his deliciously hard body was rubbing up against mine.

It was overwhelming and still not enough.

His lips curled into a smile and his voice was husky and _oh!_ so fucking sexy,

"Oh yes, my sweet Isabella, and I may not be gentle. I'm gonna fuck you with my mouth… _to start_."

Then his lips are on mine, a welcome invasion of tongues and teeth.

His fingers found my leg and he gripped at the back of my knee, lifting it high and I helped by hooking it around his waist, pushing my dress up and him closer into my body.

Edward ground himself into me, into where I was scorching with need for him, and I was too turned on to care about the sounds that were coming from my mouth.

I scrambled out of his sweater and it fell to the hardwood floor.

I wanted to touch him everywhere but settled for tangling my fingers through his hair. His hand moved further up my leg and he groaned into my mouth.

His fingers found the lace of my thigh high stocking and he stopped to look down.

"_Fuuuuuuuuck_…" he muttered, "Come…"

_Yes, please…_

We walked quickly into the expanse of his home and I was awestruck for a moment at the beauty before me.

"Quite a view here, Edward."

I was silenced by the look he gave me.

It was commanding and intimidating and I think I whimpered.

Instantly, he was on his knees before me, his hands trailed my body.

His fingers found the exposed skin at the small of my back from my not so innocent black dress.

Then roughly, he cupped my ass, grunting deep in his chest as he kneaded the soft muscle.

My dress was hitched high over my hips so my entire bottom half was exposed to him. I felt his ragged breaths on the naked flesh of my thighs where he was teasing me with his lips.

I swayed slightly, overwhelmed at how he worshipped my body on his knees, but he stilled me with his strong grasp, anchoring me.

I felt his mouth skimming me where I wanted him the most, the only barrier between us was my now drenched black lacy thong.

"Though these are quite lovely, you won't need them any longer…" he whispered huskily as he hooked the sides of my panties with his thumbs and pulled them down.

After I stepped out of them, I tried to remove my boots, but he shook his head briskly.

"Sit, Isabella." I complied, sinking down into the loveseat. "Move to the edge, I want to feel your heels dig into my back while my face is buried inside of you."

Fuck, yes!

"Now, this _is a view_," he said as his hands spread me wide.

So wide.

So exposed.

So vulnerable.

_So good…_

His hands squeezed and caressed up my thighs, his breaths becoming laboured.

Then he licked one side, starting where the lace of my stocking met my skin.

One… slow… wet… lick… up.

He stopped when he was _right there_ and inhaled me deeply.

"Intoxicating…" he muttered into my drenched centre.

Oh fuck! _Stop teasing me!_

"Edward_, please_…" I begged.

He focused attention back to my other leg, repeating the process until I was squirming unbearably.

"Be still," he ordered. "Watch me…"

And finally his mouth was on me.

Licking me.

Softly at first.

Savouring.

Finding every hidden part of me.

It was euphoric.

I was moaning.

It was crippling.

I was panting.

He was skilled.

I was dizzy.

Then more…

His fingers…

_Oh God!_

He moved back and I felt cool air hit my wet pussy.

He blew lightly, taunted me, brought me to the brink and pulled me back again.

I shifted in frustration.

With one fierce look from him, I stilled once more.

Then his fingers were there again, inside me.

My head fell back onto the soft cushions of his loveseat.

"Isabella." I snapped back upright, facing this man, _my man_. "I said, _watch_."

And I did, as those fingers, the ones inside me were removed from my heat and he sucked them slowly into his mouth.

He growled low, deep in his chest —a primal, hungry sound that went straight to my core.

I couldn't fucking take it anymore, I lifted my knees up and over his shoulders, my heels dug into his back as he predicted, and my fingers found his silky hair.

"Taste me. _Now…_"

And I tugged on his head; buried it between my legs, and he grunted, tasted me, licked me, his tongue fucked me, again his fingers…

one…

then two…

then three…

_Oh my fuck!_

I felt it, deep, growing, simmering, flaming…

He curled his long elegant fingers inside me, his tongue was everywhere his hands weren't, his nose rubbed that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh, God! So… close… _please_… Edward…" I panted as he found that secret spot inside me, and then he bit lightly on my clit.

"Yes… oh fuck! _YesyesyesyesYES!_ _Unghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_"

Shattering, explosive, unrelenting, bliss.

And he drank me up, devoured me, taking everything I had inside him.

My legs shook from the intensity of my release and he finally slowed his assault and rested his head softly on my pelvis.

My hands bunched around his hair and I sank to my knees onto the floor.

Then we kissed.

And it was incredible.

I tasted him, and me, and us and it was perfect.

"I want you…" he said into my mouth.

"I'm yours…" I responded.

He rose swiftly to his feet, offered me his hand to join him.

Edward smiled down at me as he reached for my dress.

"Arms up, love." He lifted it up and over my body, his eyes a deep jade when he saw me before him in nothing but my thigh high stockings and boots.

"Oh, Isabella… You are exquisite…" His words were soft and full of meaning as he tauntingly trailed his finger around the curve of my breast, and cupped the weight in his hands.

"_Est-ce que tu aimes comme je te caresse?" Do you like how I touch you?_ he asked as his thumb brushed my hardened peak.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" I moaned and stepped back because all I wanted was this man inside me.

My eyes flitted to the side, to where I guessed his room was and his brow quirked. The bedroom looked spacious but I barely noticed the remarkable view of the city, as my concentration was fixed on my man.

His fingers slowly released the buttons on the cuff of his shirt, and then he moved to the front, started from the top and worked his way down.

He unbuckled his belt and leisurely pulled it through the loops, dropping it to the floor.

His trousers were next… _fuck, please_… they lay in a crumpled heap on the carpeted floor and he stood in only his black boxers.

His remarkable thick cock peaked from the top of his waistband and I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten his incredible perfection.

I sat on the edge of his pristinely made king-sized bed, and while I thoroughly enjoyed the show, I finally freed my feet from my shoes, and rolled my stockings down my legs.

His steps were sure as he advanced towards me; he paused at the nightstand and showed me that half smile as he produced a new box of condoms. He ripped one from the strand and held it in his palm before he stood before me.

His predatory look was briefly replaced by something else -reverence, admiration?

His fingers found the tip of my ponytail, and he tugged again lightly,

"Down baby, I like your hair down…"

I reached for the end of the long flat leather cord as I started to unwind it from my hair, around and around and around.

He watched me and his eyes darkened again, my hair tumbled free around my shoulders and he reached for the accessory that contained my locks moments ago.

"This can come in handy… maybe next time…" He placed the long cord by the now opened box on the nightstand and returned before me.

I was so wound up, so ready for him; I pulled him towards me by his boxers.

"I want to kiss you…" I whispered eyeing the bulge behind the fabric.

He smiled as I licked my lips and my fingers twitched to touch him.

My hands grabbed at his waist and then harshly, I pulled down on the last piece of clothing that shielded me from him, and his cock sprung free.

He hissed through his teeth as the air hit his newly exposed sensitive skin, then he grunted as I enveloped the length of him into my mouth.

"_Fuuuuuuuuuuck… so warm_…" he moaned.

And I was hungry for him, for more of that tease of moisture I tasted when he first hit my tongue.

My legs shifted and I rubbed them together because I wanted him inside me, but he tasted so good on my lips.

"No, love… I want inside of you…"

And I agreed.

We paused to take a welcome calming breath and he handed me the condom.

"Dress me…"

He held himself, gripping his length from the base and fisting up.

I swallowed at how erotic he looked.

He was so sure, so sexy, _so mine_.

Edward looked on in amusement as I tore the foil package between my teeth and threw it to the side.

I squeezed the condom tip between my fingers, released the air, and I slowly covered him.

"_Yesssssssss…" _he groaned.

I reached out to pull him to me but he stilled me with that look.

"Back, Isabella. I want to see you spread wide on my bed."

I moved back as he commanded, and then I spread my legs to welcome him in.

He climbed up and hovered over me; his hands on either side of my head and that look of pure enrapture returned in his eyes.

My fingers found his lips and I traced them lovingly, like I adored every inch of him, because I did.

"Take me, Edward…" I said before I threaded my right hand through his hair, and my left reached down to guide him inside of me.

My right leg was around his waist, pulling him closer.

Our breaths halted as he pushed into me.

My lids fluttered as he filled me.

His brows furrowed as he savoured.

Slowly, more.

Pushing…

Filling…

Savouring…

Slowly… _more…_

And finally every hard, delicious, inch of him was inside me, consuming me, completing me.

We released the breaths we were holding and I nodded to urge him to move.

He reached for my left leg to join my right around his body and he pushed further still, filling me _more_.

"So good, Isabella, like you were made for me…" he whispered close, licking the lobe of my ear then biting it gently. _Oh…_

"_Mmmmmmm… yes… Edward…"_ I lifted my leg higher and he hooked my knee over his forearm, spreading me wider, delving in deeper.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhh… yes…"_ He hit another spot inside me and it was just as good, I felt my body shiver.

He was reading my body, he knew when I wanted more, when I wanted it harder, when I wanted it deeper, and he gave it to me.

He shifted again, and I moaned louder, my back arched off the bed, and he smirked in that way that made me want to attack him.

He was relentless as he pounded into me, lust, determination, ownership, radiated from his body. And I relished in it, knowing he wanted me this way, this claim he had over me was overwhelming and entirely welcome.

"_So close_, Edward…" Because I felt it, it was coming back, that tiny spark that threatened to spread and I _so_ wanted it to.

"Not yet, baby…" he panted.

Suddenly, he lifted me, set my legs astride him and his lips were on mine, his tongue thrusting, fighting my own, and it was furious and amazing.

His hands cupped my breasts and kneaded them roughly, his thumbs brushed at my deliciously hardened peaks and I groaned loud, it sent a new wave of moisture through me.

"Ride me, baby, I want to see you move…"

_Fuck…yes… _and he went deeper still, it was too much and yet I wanted more.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," he whispered, "_and mine_…"

Then his mouth enveloped my right peak, nipping it between his teeth as his fingers pinched and lengthened the other and it was there, the spark, except it wasn't a spark anymore, it was a flame, it was a fire, and it was growing, overtaking me, spreading through my body from deep deep _deep_ inside my belly, to my legs, to my chest, to the tips of my fingers, and the tips of my toes, and I rode him, overtook him and I felt him watch me let go…

"Yes, baby, cum for me, I want it, I want you…" he growled, then his teeth scraped at the sensitive skin of my neck right below the lobe of my ear and grazed down until he hit the spot where my neck met my shoulder and he bit, and I couldn't feel pain, only outstanding pleasure, and it was enough to break skin, enough to show me he owned me, and I was there, over the peak, soaring, exploding, like never before.

"_Oh God… YES!"_ I screamed as I burst, I clenched him inside me, pulsed, milked, owned, he was mine.

"Fuck… Bella… _arghhhhhhhhhhh_" he groaned as my nails dug at his muscled back, as my fingers pulled tightly at his silky soft hair. He followed me in my release, almost unbearably pressing me to him, but I didn't care, I loved it, loved how he controlled my body, how I responded to him, how he responded to me.

"That was…" he mumbled into my neck, his hands splayed possessively around my back, like he couldn't bear to let go of me. And I realized that my arms were locked around him too, and it was the best feeling, because it was us, bonded as one.

"I know…" I whispered as we faced each other in the comfort of our embrace.

He laid me gently onto his bed, still connected, and he followed, blanketing me with his heat, the down feather pillows clouds of softness around my head.

The warmth and slickness of his body felt scrumptious on me, but he shifted to remove himself from me and I pouted at the feeling of us no longer joined.

"I know baby, I'd stay inside you all day if I could…" he said into my lips before his tongue softly played with mine.

He tasted of sweetness and Edward and I brimmed with emotion.

He lay on his back with his left arm around my neck tucking me into his body. I tickled the light sprinkling of hair on his chiselled body, running up from the hollow of his neck down to the trail that makes me _oh!_ so happy.

"Rest love…" he whispered as he laid a soft kiss in my hair.

I closed my eyes, felt his chest inhale and exhale and timed it with my own. My leg was wrapped around his body, and our feet were touching, like every single part of our bodies longed to be connected. We quickly drifted into a sated slumber.

My eyes pried slowly open; my first sight was the view of the city lights twinkling against the still night sky.

Edward's warmth spooned me, his arms wrapped tightly around my body.

My fingers trailed the sinews of muscle in his forearm, admiring every inch of him.

I felt a soft thrust behind me and giggled at how awake his body was even as he slept. He groaned softly and I felt the rumble of his chest tickle my back.

I turned and pushed him lightly onto his back, hitched my leg over him, and my hair fell around us, which shielded us from the city lights that streamed through the expansive windows.

And I knew he was awake because his smirk, _that smirk _I loved so, appeared, though his eyes remained closed.

"_Encore, Isabella_?" _Again, Isabella?_ he asked.

"_Oh, que oui!" Oh God, yes…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blushing...<strong>_

**Thank you a million times over to:**

**_Emc3015_ - We think as one lady - and the thoughts are _SO_ good.**

**_Alterite_ - You are _AH-MAY-ZING!_ I send you neverending kisses from the other side of the ocean.**

**Thanks for sticking with me people.**

**Reviews are like love bites from Edward, be a doll and mark me... ;)**

**xoxo**

**mlp**


	12. Chapter 11 Happy Place

**A/N: I own my guilt for not posting for THREE months.**

**SM owns Twilight**

**Additional notes waaaaay below**

_I turned and pushed him lightly onto his back, hitched my leg over him, and my hair fell around us, which shielded us from the city lights that streamed through the expansive windows._

_And I knew he was awake because his smirk, that smirk I loved so, appeared, though his eyes remained closed._

_"Encore, Isabella?" Again, Isabella? he asked._

_"Oh, que oui!" Oh God, yes…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Happy Place<strong>

**Mid May**

**BPOV**

_Again. _

Again that night, after we fell into a short slumber.

Again on Sunday afternoon, after we ate sliced fruit dipped in yogurt. I used his fingers as my utensils and then he used my body as his feast.

Again on Tuesday, after Rosalie and I met with the caterers. Edward waited impatiently in the conference room to escort me home. We quickly passed by a couch-napping Seth and a tail-wagging Jake and snuck up to my bedroom. His insatiable lips and hands did an amazing job keeping the noises of our late afternoon delight at a low volume.

Again on Thursday, when Edward easily convinced me to stay overnight at his place. With the moonlight streaming in, I could really appreciate the lovely lake view. My palms made imprints on the window as his fingers dug deliciously at my hips, and his hot breath teased down my spine.

My need for him grew daily. His subtle brushes against my skin when we exchanged 'hello' in the office. When he held the door open for me to pass through and the heat from his body almost scorched me from inches away. When I caught his stare from across the hallway and his lips would turn up at the corners rendering me speechless in the middle of a phone call.

I was giddy. I was a schoolgirl. I was skipping merrily along my happy place.

On Saturday, Edward took me on a boat tour of the city islands and we spent the day acting as tourists in our own town. We held hands walking in the park, talking about Rosalie and her wedding. We laughed about Seth and his shenanigans. Then Edward and I made out like lust filled teenagers.

I woke up next to him on Sunday, his arm wrapped possessively around my waist, his feet tangled with mine, our fingers braided together. It would have been sickening if I weren't so addicted to him.

We spent the morning hanging out with my brother, Edward and his culinary talents eliciting ooh's and aah's from Seth and me.

Then Edward left us to visit with his parents for the rest of the day. Seth and I entertained ourselves by doing what we did best. We reverted to our younger days as couch potatoes, ordered takeout and watched mindless TV shows while lounging in our comfy flannel PJs.

"Babes, you've got it bad," Seth stated as we vegetated on the couch, my face in an exfoliating cucumber mask and his T-zone covered in cold cream.

"I don't know what you mean," I answered coyly, unwilling to give up any dirt.

"Oh, _you_ know, BB," he started. "I'll tell you what_ I_ know, girl. I know that I have never seen you like this." He waved his hand in my direction. "All girly and shit. All '_my man's so fine'_. All '_look at me glowing'_. All '_don't notice the slight limp in my walk 'cos my man just fucked me to oblivion'_."

I laughed at his description of me, knowing he was right on, but too happy to care.

"You know that you are my most favourite person in the world, babes. I'm just looking out for my sister, that's why you can't hate on me for giving your man the talk."

"How'd 'the talk' work out for you then?" I conceded.

"You two are so obviously in love with each other. You're like," he paused, deep in thought, tapping his finger to his chin and finally explaining, "You're like _The Notebook_ making out in the rain, but without the heartache. Or like _Titanic_ with the seductive portrait posing, minus the sinking ship. Hallmark is writing a card about you two as we speak."

In love with Edward? He was infuriating and challenging but also intelligent, intoxicating and invigorating. He made me tingle in all my secret places. But in love?

"How's Paul, Seth?" I asked to veer away from the subject while still pondering Seth's innocent revelation.

His comment peaked my nerves and got me thinking. How did _Edward_ feel about me, about _us_?

My brother shrugged his shoulders and his eyes glazed over. "He's alright, I guess. You know, if you like that tall, dark, handsome, built, sexy kind of thing."

I laughed as I took in my brother's words and his too quick dismissal of the friendly waiter from days ago. "So, a no go then?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Unlike you, sis, I'm still single, looking for my knight."

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

The week was filled with an abundance of wedding favours, floral arrangements and never ending tulle. Rosalie had yet to find the perfect dress and we had less than five months left. I could feel the tension seep through her pores, a glimmer of Bridezilla in the making.

We were in the conference room early Friday morning. I noticed Rosalie's usual impeccable demeanour threatening to unravel as she sifted through piles of magazines.

The thump of yet another inch-thick folder hit the table as she completed her thorough scanning.

"Rosalie, I'm going to call the bakery and reschedule. You are in no mood to make decisions today." And before the huff I knew would escape her mouth, I continued, "You should take a breather and the rest of the day to yourself. I'm going to go into the office. Let this," I motioned to the ever growing pile of bridal paraphernalia, "settle for the long weekend. We'll look at it with fresh eyes on Tuesday, alright?"

"Oh, Bella thank you, I think I need to step away before it consumes me." Rosalie's face visibly softened and relaxed. "Big plans this weekend?"

"I don't know yet, I was going to help out Ali with her events, but other than that, I think I'm free. I think Seth and I are just gonna hang out."

I packed my bag and grabbed my sweater as we walked towards the elevator.

"I'll text you later; maybe we can do something. That is, if my brother doesn't kidnap you for the weekend." Her lips curled into a bright smile, and I was elated that she approved of my relationship with Edward.

If Rosalie's swift eye movement didn't alert me to his presence, the prickles of heat hovering over my body did. Edward came smoothly to a stop behind me, his voice barely a whisper as his lips teased the lobe of my ear.

"_Si tu savais les choses totalement obscènes auxquelles ta tenue me fait penser..." If you only knew – this outfit is making me think all kinds of obscene things_. His breath was low and it coated the sensitive skin of my neck.

"_Ah oui? Comme quoi?" Oh yes, such as?_ I questioned, inhaling his manly musky scent, and tilting my head so I could take in his strong profile.

"_Dis-moi, où est-ce que la couture qui remonte le long de tes bas s'arrête?" Tell me, where does that stocking seam stop?_

I would have been lying if I said I wasn't thinking of dressing for him this morning. A long double strand of pearls hung around my neck and rested on a white button down blouse that tucked neatly into a fitted black pencil skirt. It was the stockings that did it though. The classic dark seam visibly trailed the back of my calves disappearing under my skirt and ending high up my thigh. And of course, my shoes. Let's not forget about them. Triple-strapped steel-heeled Louboutins, God I was a tease.

"Ahem."

Rosalie's interruption popped the ever-present bubble we created and I felt the apples of my cheeks flush.

"Sorry, Rosey." I reached for the elevator button and gave her a brief embrace, before she grinned and winked at me. "We'll talk soon, okay?" I reassured her before she turned away giving a slight wave goodbye.

I faced my man and inquired, "I'll see you later?" I felt silly hoping that he'd say _soon_ as well, but I was unsure and too eager to be with him again.

His phone buzzed and he glanced at the screen, his brows creased as he pressed the ignore button.

"Soon, Isabella," Edward promised as his eyes met mine again and his hand lightly trailed between my shoulder blades. The pads of his fingers caressed the silk of my blouse. The slow torture caused my skin to pebble as he then traced his way to my elbow, gradually down so his long elegant fingers laced through mine and he pulled me securely to his body, breathing me in as he kissed my forehead goodbye.

I made my way to the office of JDV Events, wondering how _soon_ I could be lost in Edward again.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

"Shut your face, be-atch!" Alice squealed at me, as she grilled me on my most recent close encounters with Edward. "That good, eh?"

I could feel my eyes glaze over as I recounted just how good he was, at _everything_ we did together.

"Isabella Marie Swan, focus!"

We sat in her office facing each other on her suede loveseat, Alice chipping away at anything I would divulge.

"Right, sorry, yes. He's _that_ good," I sighed.

"Oh girl, you've got it bad. I like seeing you all girly and shit."

A soft knock on the door broke through our conversation about Edward as Bree peaked in her head to tell me I had a visitor.

I flew down the stairs, hoping it was Edward and that our short time apart was too much for him, but was surprised to see Royce King _the Third_ hovering at the small reception desk instead.

"Oh, hey, Royce. Did we have a meeting scheduled?"

His face appraised me and I felt slightly annoyed at the fact.

"Bella, I need to discuss details for next month and I wanted to come in person instead of rambling over the phone. I trust you don't mind the impromptu visit?"

"Of course, Royce, shall we?" I led the way to my office, followed by 'puppy dog Royce', as he pattered too closely behind.

We discussed his next soiree, Royce insisting on details he had dismissed easily in the past. He had always left the final decisions to me, confident in my choices and always extremely pleased at the outcome. I couldn't shake the feeling he had ulterior motives for his surprise appearance.

"Indulge me, Bella, how's life?"

"Great Royce, how are you doing?" I straightened a file that was askew on my desk and noticed his fingers tapping impatiently on his leg. I tried to stealthily glance at the clock, irritated that he had eaten up over an hour of my time.

"Good. Good." He pursed his lips and picked at some imaginary lint on his wool sweater. "You plan to bring your friend again… Cullen, was it? He's just a friend, right, Bella?"

His voice was veiled with bitterness and I shook my head in confusion, wondering why he would choose to bring Edward into the conversation.

"Ummmm, not if you don't want me to, I understand I'm under your employ, Royce, but I only brought my friends because you have constantly extended the invitation." His brow furrowed over his beady eyes and I felt aggravation bloom within me.

"It's just– I thought– I didn't realize you were involved with anyone," One… Louboutin. Two… Deep breaths. _Do not slash a loyal client_. "I mean, I pride myself as being a devoted supporter of yours, and of JDV Events of course. I just expect the same courtesy in return, especially from someone I hold in such high regard… Especially from you. I doubt Irina would appreciate it if I expressed my looming unhappiness, don't you agree? You wouldn't want to lose a faithful client such as myself, would you Bella?"

And there it was, clear as day.

Our first seemingly innocent meeting, followed by his persistent coaxing to Irina that he would only work with me. His generous monetary bonuses at the end of each event. And now his not so subtle threat in regards to his patronage; the real reason for Royce King the Third's unexpected appearance was _me._

_Fucking ass_.

Instantly, I heated with frustration, my body pulsing with annoyance. How dare he threaten me. For a fleeting moment, I thought of Irina and her reaction to his "warning". Surely she would support me and my response to his ramblings; of this I had no doubt.

"Pardon me, Royce. However much we appreciate your business, I refuse to see how my personal relationship with Mr. Cullen, or anyone for that matter, would impede my professional association with you." Belatedly, I noticed how my voice rose with each word. Inhaling slowly and steadily so as not to lash out any further I continued, "Despite my opinion on the matter, I will refrain from inviting my friends to any of your future events."

His face fell back into one I was more familiar with, except now, beneath the seemingly friendly façade, his eyes hinted at something ominous.

"Apologies, Bella. Of course, your… _friends_ will always be welcome at my functions. I didn't mean to imply otherwise. You know I adore you, don't you Bella? I admire your talents. You know how much I respect your passion for everything you do, don't you?" He was at the edge of his seat now, his stare pleading, "You know that, right Bella? I hope you make an effort to appreciate me and come to understand my passion…" His beady blackened eyes pierced right through me, "_my needs_."

_This is not fucking happening._

His gaze was fierce and insistent. I shook my head, willing the awkward uncomfortable conversation to end.

"Right. Well, I'll arrange for everything to be in order, according to your specifications and I will be in touch, okay, Royce?" I remained behind my expansive desk, grateful for the physical barricade between my client and me.

He nodded his goodbye and sauntered out of my office door.

I attempted to sweep the slight exchange under the Persian rug at my feet, but the intensity of his words and the empty depth of his eyes kept creeping back out at me.

The clock ticked on as emails mocked me from my inbox. I struggled through my replies as my frustration hovered over Royce's visit. Why was he so interested in my relationship with Edward? Not once had I blurred the professional line with Royce.

What about Edward? Should I tell him what occurred knowing he clearly had not been a fan of Royce during their brief introduction?

I refused to let the confrontation bother me, trying to convince myself that Royce took my reactions to heart and I eventually completed my work commitments before the long weekend.

"Bella?" For the second time today, I found Bree at my door. She smiled over her shoulder and I sunk into my chair too tired for the guessing game which caused the amusement that lit in her eyes.

Her answering grin challenged my sorry attempt at a fierce stare and she laughed as my features morphed into one which could only be categorized as instant swoon.

This was exactly what I needed at that moment.

A hard, concentrated hit of Edward.

He walked in like he owned the place, yet he had never stepped foot in my office before. In an instant, I was transported back to my happy place. Funny to think how his presence, which once caused such jumbled emotions in me, calmed me now.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" His long legs covered the small distance between us and his anxious features turned me into goo.

Edward broke the invisible barrier and stepped into my dance space, pulling me up from my slumped position and relieving all my tension with one sweep of my body into his.

"I'm much better now." I sighed deeply into his chest. His scent tingled at my pores, spreading through me and soothing my restless body.

"Hmmmmmm, are you certain, Isabella?" I felt him inhale as well, then his lips brushed my forehead before he released and returned me to my chair.

He walked back to the door and clicked the lock.

"What are you up to, Cullen?" I asked, crossing my legs and clenching them tightly together as his steps led him around the walls of my office.

His look was feral; it held me captive and caused my breaths to shorten.

"You know, my plan was to tease you on your own turf. To make you feel anxious and needy." He loosened the buttons of his suit jacket and laid the piece on the small chaise by the wall. "I want you to sit there at your desk and think of me." His sleeves were next, pushed slightly up, scrunching slightly at the elbows. "I want you to feel how _you_ make _me_ feel every hour of the day. Restless in my own skin." Cue slow unravelling of my favourite green tie. "Deprived and thirsty for you."

"What makes you think I don't feel all those things already, Edward?" I whispered low, his smile tugging his lips crookedly. I watched him pull the accessory through the loop of his collar and gently place it on top of his jacket.

He stood before me, my desk now an unwelcome obstruction, separating him from me. I watched as his long deft fingers rearranged the items I had on my desk. He picked up the frame which held a photo of my dad and me, smiled, and then set it down on the small table between the twin club chairs behind him. Slowly, meticulously, he did the same to the magazines and trinkets. My files were now on the seat of one of the club chairs, the small table already cluttered with other items. I watched him with rapt attention, my crossed legs pulsing, and my fingers digging into the arms of my desk chair.

Edward's eyes darkened as his gaze fixed at the deep V of my blouse.

Teasing me.

Taunting me.

Torturing me.

"Come here, Isabella," he ordered.

I exhaled steadily as I rose from my chair, my feet leading me to him.

Click, click, click, click.

Edward reached for me, both his hands cupping my face softly. Then his fingers wove around my neck, up and into my hair until he reached the clip and released it.

He looked pleased as my hair fell around my shoulders and down my back, then he shoved his hands in his pockets. A small silent chuckle escaped his throat when he saw my reaction to his failure to touch me.

"Kiss me," he whispered low, yet commanding.

My fingers gripped at his biceps, strong and straining in the confines of his white button down shirt.

I attacked him, as his mouth invited me in. Taste and push. Retreat and submit. Groan and sigh. Over and over.

I wanted to climb onto him, straddle his body. Welcome him home into mine.

Abruptly, he stepped back, his eyes darkened by lust, his lips swollen from my advances. Edward reached down, adjusted himself, then sat on the empty club chair in front of my desk. He rested his elbows on the armchair, his right hand a loose fist, his thumb pressing lightly at his lips.

"I've been thinking, Isabella."

"Mmmmhmmm," I responded, hiding my mild frustration as I stepped back as well, my ass resting at the edge of my desk, my laptop the only item remaining on top. I crossed my legs at the ankles, and then my arms, maybe, _effectively_, giving the girls a little push up.

"_J'ai passé toute ma journée à ne faire que penser à toi. A tes jambes dans ces bas. Et à les imaginer… autour de ma taille… et même autour de mon cou… partout." I've been thinking of you and these stockings all day and how I want them wrapped around me… my waist… my neck… everywhere._

My lips parted at his confession, throat dry, panties wet, heart beating wildly.

"Lift your skirt." I was in a trance, a willing slave to his authority. My fingers shook as I shimmied my skirt up my silk-stockinged skin. "Higher, to your waist, baby. Yes, just like that."

The cool air bit at the little bit of nude skin; inches between the curve of my ass and the back of my leg, where the delicate seam of stocking ceased.

My eyes flitted to the single French door of my office, grateful for the double frosted panels.

"Don't worry baby, I guarantee, there will be no interruptions. Now, panties _off_."

_Ungh_.

Another shimmy again, only this time down. Once the lace fabric neared the floor, my left foot stepped out and my right foot lifted in offering.

Edward accepted the strap of black lace and held onto my ankle. I gripped onto the lip of my desk, willing the furniture to ground me.

The feet of the club chair scraped lightly on the flooring as he moved directly in front of me. The steel heel of my right shoe balanced on the arm of the same chair, my leg framing him.

"Show me, Isabella. I want to see how wet you are."

His hand held my ankle to the chair, while his other one tapped lightly at my left leg, widening my stance.

The low rumble that echoed in his chest hit me dead centre. His eyes raked my body, up from my toes, my thighs, my pussy, my chest, my face and then passed down again.

"Come on baby, show me," he said as his right hand edged near his belt, fingers tracing the line of his growing bulge then fisting it through his pants.

_Fuck_.

My foot dug into the carpet while Edward firmly held the other in his grip.

I braced myself on the desk as my hand crept down to where my man wanted it to go.

Dip and spread. Wet.

"Fuck, yes. You're so fucking sexy, Bella."

Watching him made me want him more. His cock was pushing against his pants, his hand pressing down to relieve it.

One finger, now two. In and out. God, so _wet_!

"Bella, I can't—" Edward grunted, pushing my hand away, his head now buried between my legs, lips hovering.

"Oh– fuck!" The curse left both our mouths as he breathed me in and then slowly exhaled the hot air, deliciously shocking my body.

He lifted my left leg to mimic my right, wide open —just for him.

My head fell back, my arms too, as I leant against the desk which was wisely cleared off moments ago.

"Pussy,"

Soft kiss,

"so wet,"

Supple lick,

"so good."

I bit down on my lips, my chest heaving.

I wanted him to touch me everywhere.

I wanted his tongue in my mouth and his hands roaming my body.

I wanted his smooth skin cresting over mine.

And I _really _wanted his cock fucking me hard and deep.

I was throbbing with need for him. Selfish for anything he would give me.

"I'm gonna take you home baby, I wanna get my cock wet inside you." His fingers dug into the back of my thighs, his left hand moving underneath my knee as he pushed my leg closer to my body.

"But first, _this_," he traced the seam of my stockings with his thumb, "has been fucking with my head all day."

His head moved to trace the line of the delicate silk with his tongue, a trail of wetness all the way up to where he bit lightly on the skin just below my ass.

I watched him as he studied me. His eyes taking in the sight before him, then his gaze met mine before he succumbed.

Gentle lick on my clit, not so gently on my lips.

Fingers tickling, spreading me open.

Slow torture with one finger.

In deep, then out again.

Add another, two fingers scorching my skin already hot skin.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Three now, to fill my walls.

Tongue lapped.

Devoured.

He moved closer, one thigh now over his shoulder, around his neck, just like he wanted.

"Yes, baby. So wet for me," Edward carried on without mercy, his mouth greedy on my flesh. "I love how you let me in, Isabella."

In.

Out.

Lick.

In.

Out.

Curl.

Lick, lick, lick.

His movements quickened, my breaths following.

"I love your pussy, baby. I love how hot you feel when I fill you."

"Oh fuck, Edward."

"I love how it feels when you cum on my cock, so tight, so warm."

"Please, baby," I begged, on the threshold, so close to exploding.

"Yes, baby, I'm gonna swallow you whole."

His assault on me was wicked pleasure.

I felt the flicker, it was buried deep.

I closed my eyes, and I could picture it swell inside me.

Licks of heat coursing through me.

An uncontrollable inferno waiting for escape.

His tongue laved, his fingers searched, his breath hitched.

"Fuck, Isabella, let go, cum for me."

And I did.

It spilled like fiery liquid inside my lust filled body. It flashed white heat behind my eyes, spreading out until it reached my extremities. It curled me into a perfect arch and my fists turned pale from clenching.

"Ungh… Oh fuck! Yes! Edward, fuck!"

And he drank me up, fully, eagerly, hungrily.

Edward pulled me roughly to him, his pants rubbing against my sensitive sated flesh and I moaned loudly into his mouth, tasting myself on his lips, on his tongue and my nails dug into him, wanting him to fill me.

"Not yet, baby, not here. I want to take you home. I want to hear you scream my name."

He tucked my panties into his pocket and shrugged on his jacket as I packed my laptop and straightened my clothing.

We escaped the office with minimal interaction. Thankfully Alice was on a call when we waved our goodbye, but she read me like a book, mouthing 'naughty girl' on our way out.

I texted Seth to make sure he wasn't home; I didn't think he'd enjoy hearing our escapades in surround sound.

He kept his word that night. I was loud and he was rough. Then when we tired, he ordered us take out and we lounged on the bed, covered by a thin sheet and laughing to reruns on TV.

He took Seth and me for brunch the next morning and was patient as my brother and I coaxed Edward to go shopping with us.

He played fetch with Jake in the park as my brother and I parked our asses on a bench, marvelling at the hotness that was my man.

The gang came over that evening at Alice's insistence we have a game night.

We concocted the girliest of drinks and banned beer and other hard liquor for the evening. The men ended up getting more wasted than us girls.

Edward passed out in my bed, too intoxicated for anything _extra_. But in the morning, his soft kisses on my neck were the best wake-up call.

He made slow, passionate love to me. His movements deliberate, his lips thorough, his gaze searching. I knew then that I was in love with him; completely, inexorably in love with Edward Cullen. As he moved within me, I could see something in the depths of his eyes that told me he loved me too. It wasn't long before we crested together, intoxicated off of each other as we swallowed our moans with loving kisses.

"You sure you have to spend the day with your brother?" he asked, after we finally managed to roll out of bed. As Edward dressed to leave, I pulled on a robe and threaded my hair into a high pony as we slowly made our way downstairs.

He had his back against my front door and had me pulled tight against his body. I could feel his warmth through the thin fabric of my robe. His hands were anxiously running up and down my back, each pass finding lower purchase to cup my ass.

"Edward 'Fine Ass' Cullen! Get your damn hot self out of here and let me spend time with my sister."

I giggled into Edward's shirt as Seth hollered at us from around the corner.

Edward's phone beeped from his jacket pocket and he mumbled his mild frustration into my hair. He pulled out his phone to check the message and dismissed it just as quickly.

"You still free tomorrow, babe?"

I nodded, nervous and excited at the twinkle that shone in his eyes.

"Wear a skirt."

"Pardon me?"

"We're going to Wonderland." His fingers rubbed at my neck, then he fisted my ponytail and tugged.

"Ugh… the… ummm… amusement park?" I questioned breathlessly as he bent and nibbled on my throat.

"Yes," he murmured into my skin.

"Edward, I can't– I mean, I mean, I'm not a fan– I'm afraid of roller coasters," I confessed, my cheeks heating with embarrassment.

"What? Really?" He cocked his head back to look down at me, releasing my hair.

"Yes, really. I– I'm kind of a chicken when it comes to that stuff. I don't do rides."

"Well," He smiled a slow sexy, panty dropping smile at me, "I can always make you."

"What?" I asked, panicked by his statement, "No, please, Edward? My heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest, my body shakes uncontrollably, I scream 'til my throat is hoarse. It's just not a good idea."

"Hmmmm, it definitely won't be the first time I've seen you lose control," his smile was a little naughty and doing things to my insides. "Bella, I'm gonna make it so good for you baby, that will be the last thing on your mind."

"What are you talking about, Cullen?" I questioned, shivering slightly as he pulled me closer again.

"Baby, you'll be pounding,"

Kiss on my cheek,

"shaking,"

Lick down my throat,

"and screaming alright,"

Bite on my neck,

"I'm gonna make you cum,"

He leaned in closer to whisper, his soft lips tickling the lobe of my ear, "on a roller coaster…"

* * *

><p><strong>Much love to <em>emc3015 <em>for prereading and littering my emails daily with pics of RP,  
>a wonderful incentive to write.<strong>

**To _Alterite_ who schools me all day with her scary blue highlighter.  
>I heart you and send you kisses from across the ocean.<strong>

**To _bornonhalloween_ for taking me under her wing. Oh! So cheese.  
>But for reals, thanks lady for taking time for little ole me.<strong>

**I promise, I do plan on finishing this fic, with weekly updates.  
>RL was kicking my ass but I THINK I have it under control now.<strong>

**Thank you for coming back to read, alert, fave, review.  
>I heart you all.<strong>

**xoxoxo  
>mlp<strong>


	13. Chapter 12 All up in my Wonderland

**A/N: I own my cravings for Funnel Cake - _delish!_**

**SM owns Twilight.**

**My entry for The Perv Pack's Smut Shack PICSPIRATION**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - All Up in my Wonderland<strong>

**May Long Weekend**

**BPOV**

_Gulp._

Cum – on – a – roller – coaster.

Yes, _please_.

That was all I could think of last night.

I woke up thirty minutes before my alarm was scheduled to go off at 6AM.

I grunted through an extra twenty minutes of cardio.

I walked a couple extra blocks around the neighbourhood with Jake, even though Seth said he was doing the morning run.

I was so wound up by that one little promise that came from his lips that I couldn't keep still.

I gave myself a quick once-over.

Bathing suit.

Tight white tank.

Bathing suit peeking under tight white tank.

Denim skirt.

Maybe a too short denim skirt.

Hair piled high.

Sensible pink Chucks.

The ring of the doorbell startled me awake. I opened the door and swallowed deep.

Mussed-up copper hair.

Dark Ray-Bans.

White cotton tee.

Subtle faded denim.

Dark gray Chucks.

"Isabella." I'd been staring, maybe a bit too long and a bit too much. But maybe he had been as well.

"We match," I said, my eyes drinking him in.

Edward moved from the threshold and closed the door behind him, taking his sunglasses off in the process. He spread his feet apart and adjusted his height to meet mine, then hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of my skirt and pulled me flush against him.

"I like you like this, you look so… _innocent, _but _not_." My eyes were fixed on his deliciously sexy mouth. "I want to violate you."

_Ungh._

"Yes, please," I breathed low.

Just as our lips were about to meet, when I could almost taste the minty fresh of his breath–

"Okay, you two. Stop with the 'voulez-vous', alright?" Seth rounded the corner in his pink polo, collar popped, khaki shorts and leather thong flip-flops. He laughed deeply in his chest at our obvious annoyance at his interruption.

We piled into Edward's Volvo and made the quick trip up north of the city. The gang met us at the entrance, Emmett's hulking frame a beacon amongst the mass of early birds. It seemed many people had decided to celebrate the long May weekend at the park to amuse themselves. After the obligatory photos by the colossal mountain and the garden at its feet, Alice laid a map on an outside table. Ever the planner, she had organized the most effective route for us to experience the park and all its many attractions.

Seth led the way and we followed; my steps were hesitant on the path, my stomach heavy, and my palms sweaty.

Edward kept pace beside me, his arm warm around my shoulders and his smile light and carefree. Every so often his hand would drop down, slowly trailing up and down my arm. Ripples of gooseflesh erupted on my skin from his seemingly innocent touch and it only added to the restlessness I felt.

Alice turned back, feeling my tentative demeanour and cocked a brow in my direction.

"Cullen, why don't you keep Jasper company? I'd like a word with my girl, alright?"

"Sure, Alice," Edward agreed quickly, not meeting her eyes, and pulled me closer. He laid a soft kiss at my temple then joined Jasper a few steps ahead of us.

"Hey babes," she greeted as we linked our arms comfortably and slowed our strides for more privacy. "How ya doing?"

Of course Ali knew of my hesitation to today's activities, she was my bestie after all. I shrugged my shoulders and fiddled with the small leather pouch that slung loosely over my shoulder and across my chest.

"He's kinda crazy for you, girl." My head jerked quickly to see the softness in Alice's face, her gentle tone alerting me to the seriousness of our conversation. It was the voice she reserved for her closest friends and it rarely made an appearance. "You should see how he looks at you when you're not paying attention. It's sweet."

"Ya, well, I'm kinda crazy about him," I whispered back. Just then Edward glanced back and smiled softly. His hair was moving gently with the breeze, and my tummy did that stupid girly flutter.

"No shit, Sherlock." –_And_ she's back!– "Obviously you're nuts about him, or you wouldn't be venturing outside your comfort zone. I'm happy for you, for real. I love you, Bella. I love you so much that I thought you should know that I told Pretty Boy that if he hurts you, if he breaks your fucking heart, if he ever makes you cry…" _Oh fuck, here it comes…_ "I would shred his balls on a cheese grater, and papercut his dick."

I laughed and cringed at the same time, concerned for my boyfriend's package. No wonder he looked uncomfortable around her today. My girl Ali, she knew how to lay down the wrath. I expected nothing less.

Her little arm tugged me faster, as we caught up to our men.

"Hey," I said once I was reunited to Edward.

"Hi, baby." His hand found the back pocket of my too short denim skirt and he slid it comfortably inside, giving me a little squeeze. I threaded my arm under his and mimicked the intimate gesture into the slightly faded blue of his jeans.

"Remember, Eddie! Cheese grater!" Alice sang as she walked past, her warning more disturbing by the sing song voice she used to deliver it.

Jasper glanced back sheepishly with the universal 'sorry man' look and then switched gears completely to give Edward the stern pointy finger when he saw Alice turn towards him.

"C'mon grandmas, let's get it on!" Seth called from up ahead, Rosalie and Emmett flanking him.

My heart beat increased as our steps closed in on them. I knew what awaited me.

"Alice decided that we should start you off small. You know, get you accustomed to the thrill," Edward grinned.

"Is that so? Was this before or after she threatened to papercut your goods?" I just had to wipe that smirk off his face and I was glad I was successful.

He stopped me in my tracks, stepping in front of me and taking my hands in his. He swung our arms gently between our bodies, out then in, out then in.

"Breathe, baby," Edward said.

I watched his chest rise and fall slowly, the action enticing me to do the same.

"If you really don't want to go, I won't force you," he said, his voice low and steady, his thumbs rubbing against my knuckles. "I just thought that it would be something fun for us to do together. I like watching you lose control. You're always so in charge, so sure of everything you do," he pulled me closer, his voice lowering. He touched our foreheads together and said, "It's fucking hot when you let go."

I listened to the squeals of the passengers as they rang in the air, the clunking of the carts on the pale blue tracks a strong dissonant beat in the background. On twin gray columns, two statues of menacing cartoonish vultures guarded the entrance, their over-exaggerated beaks and black eyes judging me from their perch.

"I'll be right beside you, baby," he said, his eyes so bright and full of promise, "all the way."

And he was.

He was right there with me, when we stood in line. Our bodies shuffled with the small crowd and my nails dug deeply into his fist. When the gates rose and we piled into the car, I buried my head into the thick of his arm; his strong hand gripped at my thigh, and he anchored me closer to his body. When the chugging noise signaling our ascent caused me to murmur, "_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_", he kissed my temple and whispered, "I've got you, Bella."

And when we reached the peak, when the rumbling on the tracks ceased, announcing our certain plunge, his eyes held mine and my heart clenched with the intensity I saw there.

My stomach lurched up into my chest, not from the plummeting of our cart downhill or the whizzing of the wind on our faces, but from the overwhelming devotion I felt.

Our bodies shifted with the force of the ride, his delight was contagious and what simultaneously felt like moments and hours later, we were pulling back into the station.

"You okay, babe?" Edward asked me once the ride came to a stop.

"I'm perfect, Edward," I answered, breathless and relieved.

"Perfect for me," he said, claiming my mouth with his, and the park employee's "thank you" spiel was forgotten in the background.

He guided me around as we followed Ali's plans for the most efficient park experience, each roller coaster more elaborate than the last. My heart still raced as we stood in queue, not only for the ride that awaited us, but at the memory of his words last night.

_Cum on roller coaster._

We huddled as a group, the line snaking between metal poles. Edward held my hand and we laughed as Seth regaled us with the stories of his many conquests.

Every so often Edward would sit on the metal bars; his body crouched low and close to me. The pads of his fingers would tease the skin of my thighs, near the hem of my short skirt. He traced a soft straight line at the back of my thigh –from the middle, all the way up, then slowly back down again. Slowly up, slowly down. My eyes would flick quickly to him only to be met with darkened sunglasses. The only evidence of his awareness was the slight curl of his lips upward.

When it was our turn to board each ride, he would let me lead the way, pressing his firm body against mine. Time after time, his lips brushed at the shell of my ear, teasing me with a breathy "not yet, baby".

My skin was overheated and not from the weather. He would laugh witnessing the frustration in my face as we saw which rides were surely not the ones to provide my release; the restricting harnesses an obvious deterrent.

"Divas, I need me some funnel cake!" Seth announced, once we left another ride. So off we went, slinking through the crowds in search for the fried goodness. We crowded around one table, with our signature carnival desserts in place.

"What?" I asked as I meticulously sliced perfect bite-sized pieces through the cooked dough, "I am prepping my cake. This way I can just savour."

"Savour," Edward breathed into my ear. "Let me feed you."

Once my obsessive-compulsive slicing was complete, he took the plastic fork from my fingers and pierced a piece along with a plump ripe juicy red strawberry.

"Cream," I whispered as my hand snaked down between us and my fingers teased between the frayed denim on his thigh.

"Huh?" he gulped as he felt the soft pads of my fingertips against the warmth of his hidden skin. I quirked my brow and his eyes darkened then looked back to the plate. He added a dollop of whipped cream to the bite he presented me.

"Open, Isabella." He slowly slid the offering in my mouth. The portion was a tad too large; I could feel the thickness of the strawberry sauce and the cool of the cream on my lips.

Before I could lick the excess off, his tongue snaked out and devoured the sweet residue and proceeded to attack my lips.

"Delicious," he mumbled as he pulled away.

"Ahem," came a muffled cough from someone at the table, "Damn, Eddie, if that wasn't my sister there you were groping, I'd say 'hell ya' to that porn at the table." Seth laughed as my cheeks stained pink with embarrassment.

I was grateful when we decided to cool down in the water park, but I thought it didn't help much. Alice, Rose and I stayed in the middle of the wave pool and watched the boys fight the current further down.

Edward had enveloped me from behind as soon as we exited the changing room. I was completely caught off guard and felt my entire body temperature rise considerably with the feeling of his bare chest against my back.

Skin on my skin. Hands on my waist. Breath on my shoulder. Lips on my neck.

_Argh!_

"God, I want you," he groaned into my ear before he was carted away by the boys.

"Oh BB, just go on and strut your shit, put him in his place," said Alice.

"Wha– what are you talking about?" I squealed, on edge already.

"Please, Bella. You're wound up so tight, I could spin you," Rose laughed.

"This is mortifying! He's your brother, Rose, I can't-"

"Swan, let's be real. He may be blood, but you're my sister. Go out there and show him who's boss. You get yours, girl."

She was right, I was gonna get mine. Screw that, _or me,_ hopefully.

I watched as his dark trunks slung deliciously low off his hips, his chest broad and wet and strong under the sun.

_Fuck._

I watched him, but I wasn't the only one. Young women, old women, even some men: they all were ogling my man.

"Hey, Ms. Swan!" I turned my head to see Alec walking my way, his smile bright and enthusiastic.

"Hi, Alec. How are you?" Alec's association to Royce put me immediately on the defensive. "How's Tyler treating you?"

"I'm good, Ms. Swan. Tyler's scary, but he's great at his job." I softened a little; he was always so respectful, with the 'Ms. Swan' and all. His eyes never dipped low to ogle either –well, at least not blatantly.

"You know, I'm not that much older than you. You can call me Bella." I laughed. "I gotta tell ya, Alec, it's a little creepy that you're here hanging out on your own."

He smiled shy and motioned with his head to a bunch of pre-teen girls squealing in the water.

"I got stuck on sister duty. It's her birthday."

"That's really sweet, Alec." I smiled, my respect for him growing.

"So, I hear Royce's doing a cruise for his next party," he prompted.

I grimaced at his name then shook it off. Alec looked at me curiously but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Yes, that's right. There'll be a casino on board. Will you be attending?"

"Nah. I'm done with that shi- sorry, stuff. Trying to get myself together, you know?" he looked at me like he wanted to say something more but was interrupted.

Edward's strong hand hooked around my waist, his touch now familiar on my skin. His fingers curled and claimed, speeding up my back, gripping my neck, threading through my hair, tilting my head.

His mouth invaded mine, leaving no doubt that I belonged to him.

"Isabella," he grunted into my lips, "who's your friend?"

"Really, Edward, was that necessary?" I giggled against his mouth, and took his hand and circled it around me. "Edward, this is Alec. Alec, Edward."

Edward nodded towards him, his fingers cemented around my waist.

"Hello, good to meet you," Alec greeted. "Sorry, I'd better get going, keep an eye on the delinquents." He thumbed in the direction of his sister and her friends and waved a quick goodbye as he walked away.

"What?" Edward asked, pulling me to face him, his hands moving up and down my arms. Unlike Alec, Edward didn't hide his eyes from roaming over my body. They were liquid green, simmering, searing into me.

"What do you mean, 'what'? You know what, Cullen."

"I know you look damn hot in this bikini. In this white, stringy, sexy as _fuck_ bikini." He fingered the string at my hip, digging under the fabric and pressing hard. "You knew what this would do to me. I could just pull this, right here, and…"

"And what, Cullen?" I breathed.

His hands fisted my hair again and his mouth attacked mine. Teeth, tongue, lips. Biting, thrusting, pressing.

He released me and gestured a phone sign to the gang, pulling me towards the changing rooms.

"Get dressed, Isabella. Leave your panties off."

_Gulp._

Minutes later, he had me in another line.

"This is the one, Isabella. I'm gonna get my fingers wet in your pussy, up there," he pointed up with said fingers to a large white rotating wheel.

"You're going to sit between my legs, then I'm gonna get right between yours," he whispered low, too low for anyone else to hear. "You like that, don't you, Isabella? Right here, in broad daylight. I'm gonna get you off. Fuck, I'm so hard just thinking about it. Can you feel it, baby? Can you feel me?" He pulled my hips back against him and thrust ever so slightly.

_Fuck. _

The front of his body was pressed tightly against my back; I could feel every inhale he took. He leaned against the metal dividers as we waited in line, his chin resting on my neck, deep breaths inhaling my summer-kissed skin. His lips were alternating between soft kisses and unbearable whispers of promise.

"It's not quite a roller coaster, but it will do," he said as the ride came clearly into view.

The white steel circle lay parallel to the ground and had several colourful gondolas hanging upright around the curve for people to board. I watched

as passengers entered each enclosed cage with nothing but gravity to hold them in place. My heart thrummed in my chest as the ride slowly caught speed, each compartment lifting vertically as the wheel spun and rose to its full upright position. The ride rotated over and over as the centre of the spool mocked me with its cheerful sun-like design.

Soon it was our turn to board and he hung back to speak to the teeny-bopper in charge of our safety.

"Hop in, baby," he motioned, blocking the seat in front with his body.

I watched as Edward slipped the employee a bill then he whispered, "scoot forward," as he slid his body behind mine. The boy looked around, and closed the gate of the compartment, leaving us on our own.

"I don't think we're supposed to share the seat, babe," I said over my shoulder, my legs shaking with anticipation.

"I know, why do you think I paid him off? I can't wait to get inside you Bella. I bet your pussy is ready for me. Is it, baby?" he asked, his lips at my neck, his tongue laving and sucking the skin. "Christ, my cock is so hard for you; I want to fuck you right now. I watched you in the pool, talking to that scrub; I wanted to take you over my shoulder and spank your sweet ass then fuck you over the sink in the changing room."

"Oh, god, yes…" I groaned, squirming in my seat.

The whirring noise of the wheel signaled the launch of the ride, the generic greeting of welcome loud over the speaker.

He spread me as wide as the space would allow then lifted my right leg over his. He grabbed my chin and pulled my mouth to his. I felt him palm at my breast, my nipples hard and peaking through the lace of my bra and the cotton of my shirt.

His cock was hard at my back, his lips demanding against mine, his fingers digging into my skin, and it was all too much.

"Here we go, Bella. Are you gonna cum for me? You need to be fast. The ride's gonna be quick, and I want to hear you screaming when you cum."

"Please baby," I begged.

Then his fingers filled my mouth. "Suck, Bella. Wet those fingers for me." So I did.

He moved them down, under the soft denim of my skirt. Then, finally, he was there, hard and rough on my hot soft skin.

"Fuck. God, your pussy's so fucking good." He thrust them deep, then pulled them out, my juices spreading over my lips then up to my clit.

The weight of our bodies pushed against the walls of the compartment, the pressure of the ride whipping us. We spun and spun, gradually picking up speed, up into the blue sky then face down to the concrete.

My fingers curled around the bars on either side of the car, as I rocked against his hand, so close to release already, burning in the best way.

"So close… Edward, please," I begged.

And, oh God– the thought of him doing this to me, here, under the sun, with hundreds of people literally feet away from us, oblivious to what he was doing to me, oblivious to the intense euphoria he was giving me, pushed me right over. One more thrust and curl inside, the flicking of his thumb against my clit and I was done.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" I cried as his mouth found mine again.

The whirring ceased and as we slowly descended to the ground, our breaths calming with each twirl around.

"That was so fucking hot, Bella. God, I love– you're so responsive to me."

"Wha? Mmmmm." I was stupid off my high.

The click of the cart told us we could exit and Edward saluted the teenager on our way out, the boy's eyes wide and full of reverence for my man.

I couldn't blame him, Edward was quite skilled.

I looked up at him, still in a daze and he glanced back at me. His look was fierce, raw and determined. I knew that look. I daydreamed about that look. He led me through the park's entrance like no one's business, thundering through the turnstile and weaving through the hundreds of parked cars.

He had his key out and ready, the beep alerting us the doors were unlocked.

Edward did a quick glance around then guided me into the backseat, closing the door behind me while he rummaged in the trunk for something.

I searched for a foil packet in the hidden compartment of my pouch, pleased that I had the foresight to always be prepared.

He reappeared in the front seat, fanning out a sunshade to block the front window, the remaining windows darkly tinted.

He closed the front door and gave a quick look around again before joining me in the back of the SUV.

I made swift work of his jeans, my fingers working the buttons of his fly, and he hissed when the fabric gave way to his hard throbbing cock.

I wanted so badly to take him in my mouth but my desire for him to fill me overpowered my initial need in the end.

I straddled him with my skirt bunched around my waist as he whipped my shirt off, cupping my tits in his hands and pushing the lace down at the same time so he could devour the hardened peaks with his lips and teeth.

He tore the packet between his teeth as I hovered over his lap so he could sheath himself.

I came down on him in one long thrust, my pussy still sopping from his earlier ministrations.

Ecstasy.

It was nothing like the morning before, when our movements were slow and thorough. This was raw and rough, another facet of us.

"Oh fuck, yes, Bella, so good…" he groaned as our movements quickened, the overwhelming need taking over like wildfire.

His hands and lips and tongue were relentless on my body, I felt him everywhere, deep deep _deep _in my bones.

"Wait…" I said breathless, then turned so my back was against his front and slipped him inside me again, "I want to watch your cock slide inside my pussy."

"Fuuuuuuuuuck, baby, you can't say shit like that. Don't…you're gonna make me cum…not yet…"

I bent over, my hands gripping the headrest, leaning low so I could watch his hard thick length disappear inside me.

In and out.

Up and down.

God, it was so sexy.

His fingers teased at my nipples, pulling and pinching, the sensations shooting like an arrow straight to my centre.

I placed my hand where we were connected, feeling the wetness between my fingers then spreading it to my clit.

"Oh fuck, Edward, I'm gonna cum," I moaned.

"Yes, baby, cum on my cock, yes… you're so fucking hot… Just like that, Bella," he grunted.

My walls clenched him and I felt him grow impossibly harder. He grunted deep in his throat and I felt his breath coat the curve of my spine.

He held me flush to him, his strong arms like a vise around my body. It was like he didn't want to let me go, and I didn't want him to.

The feeling was perfection. I was sated and blissful, in the arms of the man that I loved.

"We should go back, baby. There are fireworks later," he murmured.

"I'm pretty sure I saw them already," I laughed, my head tilted back and resting on his shoulder.

"I know, baby, that was amazing. I can't wait to do that again." He nibbled at my neck.

"Hmmmmm, yes, repeat definitely, later."

Once we righted ourselves and snuck out of the backseat undetected, he called the gang and we arranged to meet up.

We were met with a round of applause, and I laughed as Edward hid behind his sunglasses, his smile lazy and at ease.

When night fell upon us, we gathered as a group, watching the spectacular light show in the sky.

We had taken over several boulders at the base of the mountain, Alice and Rosalie resting on larger than life stuffed animals, propping them up and using them as pillows. I laughed as Seth cuddled his foot-long Smurf, pouting as he fought with Alice for space to lay his head on her toy. Edward presented me with my own prize, a large stuffed red heart, complete with legs and arms and I hugged it close to me as I sat cradled between his legs.

Flashes of the day went through my mind. My hesitance to board that first roller coaster and Edward's steady hand to guide me through. The 'Funnel Cake porn', as Seth so eloquently dubbed it. A flash of Edward as a caveman when he caught me speaking with Alec. My special ride alone with Edward that sent me straight out of orbit, and triggered our side trip to the backseat of his SUV. The proud look on his face as he won me my first-ever stuffed toy, causing Emmett and Jasper to do the same for Rose and Ali. Now here, in his arms, I sat overwhelmed with emotion.

The music and fireworks complemented each other. Bright white explosions littered the sky like dazzling Chrysanthemums, the music reaching its peak like rolling thunder.

"You okay, baby?" I asked Edward, hoping that he felt as content as I was at that moment.

"I'm perfect," he said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Perfect for me," I smiled in response.

"Only you, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>To my FF soulsister emc3015, thank you for your awesome thoughts. Glad you feel well enough to send me my daily RPatz fix.<strong>

**To Alterite for her speedy reading and perfect fitting words.**

**To bornonhalloween for her guidance. You are my Ms. Midler. ;)**

**FYI: Title "All up in my Wonderland" actually references the Amusement Park, _Canada's Wonderland_.  
>Edward takes Bella on <em>The Orbiter<em> for that _special ride_.**


	14. Chapter 13 Party for the King

**A/N: I own Four Inch Suede Open-Toed Booties**

**SM owns Twilight**

**Please be warned, this chapter contains assault.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Party for the King<strong>

**Beginning of June**

**BPOV**

The crowd of people gathered on the sleek white vessel. She was magnificent. Her windows were highlighted by a bold black strip. Her name was displayed in large gold script as she parted the waters with her powerful body. Inside, cocktail tables were scattered on the lower floor dining area where a few guests preferred the quieter setting. However, the real party was on the upper deck where writhing bodies clad in summer white swayed together to the low insistent bass.

The party was in full swing and I was counting the minutes until I could be rid of the King for good.

Irina had been livid – not because we were losing a client, but because I had failed to inform her of Royce's impromptu visit. She assured me we didn't need Mr High-and-Mighty's business. She insisted that I had to tell Royce tonight that this would be our final event together.

After the first few hours on the ship, I couldn't be more relieved by Irina's order.

He had been a nightmare to work with these past few days, always see-sawing with last minute ideas. Should he follow through with the casino theme, or was that passé? Should we rent a bigger boat or would it look too needy? I wanted to pick him up and throw him overboard the first chance I got.

I had already had to douse the fire of Royce's outburst as to why some of his guests were not in the strictly-white attire he had mentioned in the invites. He had loudly berated the guests who had the _audacity_ of ignoring his command. He threatened to refuse passage and they had no other choice but to scurry to the overpriced Waterfront boutiques and drop small fortunes on outfits deemed suitable to meet the King's needs.

"_They almost ruined the perfect summer cruise image on my blog!"_ he whined; I wanted to paint his pristine white shirt with red wine. _Gah!_ Could he not hear how grossly pathetic he sounded?

He was no better with the staff. He made lewd remarks while they served appetizers; I wanted to sneak a laxative in his Roast Beef and Asparagus Roll. Then he nearly attacked the DJ who had the _nerve_ to ask for a washroom break, I wanted to ask said DJ to take a piss on Royce's shoes.

I did none of these things. I decided that it would be in my best interest, as well as that of Irina and the company, to save face and try to end this working relationship on a positive note.

I bided my time, chatting with the staff and making sure everything was running smoothly despite Royce's constant interference. I was happy to see Alec there and a bit surprised to notice he steered clear of Royce for the majority of the night.

Royce continued to make a nuisance of himself, fawning and groping the female guests within his reach. I was ready to intervene when a striking man with coffee-coloured skin and dreadlocks flung his arm playfully around Royce while discreetly motioning to the women to make their getaway.

I chanced a moment and cautiously moved to the bow of the boat to make a call to Edward.

"Hey baby," he answered, his voice low and instantly doing things to my lady bits.

"Hey yourself," I smiled into the receiver. "So, I should be back at around 1AM, I can just take a cab if it's too late."

_Please don't let it be too late, please don't let it be too late._

"You're mad, there's no such thing as too late. I'm coming to get you. _Je te veux dans mon lit ce soir." I want you in my bed tonight._

_Gulp_.

"Yes, okay, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Isabella. Thank me _later_."

I could almost feel his smirk across the phone line. Frigging cocky boyfriend.

"So, guess where I am." I could hear the amusement in his voice. I hung onto the railing of the ship and looked to the skyline of the city. I pictured Edward there, in the midst of the millions of people and longed to be beside him.

"Ummmmm, where?"

"I'm at Rosey's."

Okay.

"In the guest room."

_Oh._

"Lying on the bed."

_Fuck._

"_Je me remémore la sensation de ta bouche qui m'enveloppe. Toute chaude… et humide." Remembering how your mouth felt around me. It was so warm… and wet._

"Mmmmmmm. I loved it. It was–"

"Fuck hot," he groaned. "I can still picture you Bella, here, wearing my tie. Legs spread wide. Your fingers, inside… I loved watching you."

"I can do that again – if you want," I mumbled. "_Only_ if you want."

"Oh yes, baby. I want. Tonight. I want that." He was determined and so _so _hot. "I'll be there when you dock. See you soon, love."

"_A tout à l'heure, Edward." I'll see you soon, Edward._

I tucked my phone away and sighed.

"I didn't know you spoke French, Bella."

Royce's voice jumped out of nowhere and made me cringe. I exhaled a puff of air through my mouth, trying to restore my composure.

"There's lots you don't know about me, Royce," I muttered.

"But I want to know all about you, Bella," he pleaded. "I think that we're great together, don't you? Look at tonight, it's been my best party yet and it's because we work so well together."

_What the fuck?_ He was delusional.

"It's because we are so in tune to each other's needs, right Bella? You give me everything I want and I can't _wait_ to reciprocate."

He was inching towards me, his palms open, his head bobbing steadily, like he was willing me to agree with this statement.

Insane.

I raised my hand in the universal "stop" sign and braced myself for his reaction.

"Royce, while I'm glad that you're pleased with the outcome of this evening, I have to tell you, that _line_ – you've crossed it."

"What _line_, Bella?" he cocked his head to the side. His smile was still painted on his face but now, it felt forced. His fists were clenching and unclenching rapidly. It was like he was trying to get a physical hold on something but all he was coming up with was air.

I took a deep breath in and let it out. Professional or not, I wasn't going to let him get to me. I would have rather had this conversation back on dry land, but his persistence was chipping away at me.

"Royce, I'm no longer comfortable with our working dynamic. I've spoken to Irina and she supports me in my decision to cease any future business with you."

His face morphed in slow motion.

Surprise.

Confusion.

Anger.

His face twitched and his nostrils flared. The cords in his neck strained as his jaw tensed. For a moment, my heart sank into the pit of my stomach. I was fearful of some sort of backlash, verbal or physical from the Almighty Royce King the Third. His steps were slow as he continued his approach but thankfully, he didn't come close enough to grasp me.

"Exactly who do you think you're talking to, Bella?" His tone was menacing and low. "Just because you're fucking a Cullen, you think you're the shit now?"

What was he going on about?_ And what the holy hell_ _did Edward have to with this?_

Movement from behind me caught his eye and a voice I did not expect sliced the tension in half.

"Back the fuck up, Royce," Alec commanded, coming before me and using his body as a shield against my opponent.

"What's this, Alec? You're her bodyguard now? That job's been _filled_, bro. Hasn't she told you that Cullen fills her panties now?" Royce clicked his teeth at Alec and wiggled his finger back and forth. "I guess working with the lowly folk has made you soft. Daddy must be so proud."

Alec took my elbow to lead me away, trying to defuse the situation by taking the high road.

"You think you're so special, Bella?" Royce raged, "You think you're the only bilingual brunette with a smoking ass who could snag your man?"

My head whipped towards Royce as uncertainty seeped through my veins.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Royce?"

His menacing laughter pierced the cool air, causing the hairs on my neck to prickle. He strode right up to me and smiled devilishly when Alec came between us again.

"How much do you know about your pretty boy, Bella? You're sloppy seconds compared to what he had." His words slapped me hard across the face; I had never felt so out of sorts before.

"Royce, leave," Alec warned again.

Royce glanced at Alec quickly before shooting his glare back at me and spitting out a few more harsh words.

"I don't even know why Cullen's bothered with you; better yet, I don't know why I bother with you."

I stared at his retreating form, the weight on my shoulders still heavy from his words.

I was boiling with anger but tried to rein it in to a low simmer. I threw myself into the closest chair and powered up my tablet. I tried to sweep my shaking finger across the screen but my nerves were too scrambled.

Alec took a seat across from me, silent and steady in his support.

"Has he always been a dick?" I asked.

Alec's laugh was short and held no humour as he thought of his response.

"I don't even know why I still hang out with him, ya know? We grew up together. Our parents are close, but not only that, our extended families as well. We were always lumped together, same age and all." He shrugged his shoulder and I saw the silent apology in his eyes.

The DJ announced the last call and we heard the hollers from the crowd to get their last bits of alcohol into their systems before docking.

We sat in companionable silence as the minutes ticked by and the skyline of the city slowly grew before our eyes. The lights of the massive office buildings glittered in the horizon, casting a stunning reflection on the water at their feet.

Warmth spread inside my chest knowing that somewhere amongst those concrete structures Edward was making his way towards me.

I sent him a quick text saying I'd be at the Harbourfront dock in ten minutes.

"Excuse me while I say goodbye to the few people I like here. Can you do me a favour, Bella?" Alec waited until I nodded yes. "Let me hang out with you until your man comes to pick you up?"

"Uh, that's unnecessary, Alec. I'll be fine," I answered.

"Just, let me do this Bella, alright?"

His expression convinced me so I agreed. He turned to leave when my manners finally returned.

"Wait, Alec," I called out, "I never thanked you for – for…"

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm just glad I was there."

He told me he'd meet me by the ramp then walked away to say his farewells.

My phone pinged alerting me to a message from Edward.

_**Sorry babe, running late, be there in 5. –E**_

I pouted slightly then went to thank the Captain and the staff. I gathered my belongings and did a last quick walk-through to make sure everything was in order.

A rough shove to my side caused me to be pushed back against the wall, my bag tumbling to my feet. He hid us under the canopy that covered half the dance floor which moments ago was littered with gyrating bodies. Royce's dark hostile eyes stared down at me as one of his hands covered my mouth. His other hand gripped both my wrists together, folding them up to my chest and holding me in place. His sweat-stained body pushed against me and the scent of his perspiration assaulted my senses.

"Think you can get away from me, Bella? Did you _really truly_ think you could be rid of me so easily?"

His breath reeked of liquor as it passed the small space between us. I struggled to move away from the horrid stench. Away from the cement-like hold. Away from this man who had transformed into a monster.

My mind was in chaos, questions were whirling through my brain. Where was everyone? Where have all the staff disappeared to? Where was Alec?

_Where is Edward?_

"You should be mine, Bella. I could have made you happy. But you chose him…" His words dripped with venom and my mind tried to process what he was saying. "You chose_ him_ instead of _me_."

I was in utter disbelief. I never thought that Royce had it in him to turn violent.

I was terribly wrong.

His anger permeated the air. I felt every inch of him pressed against every inch of me. I should have been more frightened. I felt ill from his proximity. My emotions were on overdrive, but above it all… I was _pissed_.

I thought of Charlie and how he used to bring Seth and me to the center where he taught self-defence. How he would eventually use my brother and me as volunteers to show the women of Forks how to handle your attacker.

I calmed my breathing and made a concentrated effort to relax my muscles.

"I knew you'd give in Bella," Royce cooed in my ear as I coaxed my body from trembling. "I know how girls like you are. Willing to give up your pride, spreading your legs for anyone with cash. Too bad I didn't get to you before Cullen. That's alright though; it won't to stop me from making you my bitch."

I whimpered at the sound of Edward's name, my anger flaring underneath the surface.

"I must say though, his taste in women is superb." His nose sniffed at my neck, before he came back to whisper in my ear, "Did you know that Gianna and I are acquaintances? She's fuck hot as well as… a hot fuck – At least that's what I've heard. You should ask _Edward _about her."

_Fuck this shit. _

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

One, Louboutin…

Two, Jimmy Choo…

Three, Manolo…

"Royce?" I mumbled from behind his hand.

He lifted his hand from my mouth, and then moved it to hold my waist. His head leaned back and his hold slackened minutely.

I lifted my head, silently coaxing him to come closer. He smiled down at me and I pulled every emotion in me to summon a smile in return. I steadied my stance waiting for the perfect moment.

_Closer, Royce, closer_.

I could feel the lobe of his ear at my cheek and then I turned and…

I bit down _hard. _

"Fucking bitch!" he screamed. His body coiled back against the railing, his hands cradling his bloody ear.

I spit the skin out of my mouth, clutched at his shoulders and stepped towards him, lifting my knee up hard to his crotch. He fell to his knees cupping his groin as red stained the collar of his immaculate white shirt.

"Fuck _you_ Royce! Don't _ever_ touch me again," I hissed and shoved him to retrieve my possessions.

I managed to maintain my footing as I fled down the stairs and across the ramp. A number of Royce's party-goers appeared back near the boat and were shocked at the scene before them.

I could only imagine what their thoughts were as they watched their host suffering on his knees and the woman who had put him there.

Dropping my things on the ground, I searched for my phone with shaky hands. I needed Edward. I needed to know he was near.

"Bella!" A warm hand touched my back and I steadied my stance with fury, my hand automatically curled into a fist, waiting to come in contact to whoever was stupid enough to approach me.

I turned to see Alec step back, his hands lifting in a show of peace.

"Sorry, I just– I can't–" I said, frazzled and wholly on edge.

"You're bleeding, Bella!" he pointed to my mouth.

"It's not my blood, Alec," I assured him and trained my eye over his shoulder as Royce staggered towards us.

A handkerchief was plastered to the side of his head, his face pure rage. Alec looked back and forth between us, his own anger blistering and narrowing at my attacker. "What the fuck did you do?"

"You stupid little whore," Royce fumed.

He had blinders on, and his target was me.

"Royce, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The man I had noticed earlier yelled out. His dreads swayed as he circled his arms around Royce's torso, easily holding him in place.

"Back off Laurent! That bitch is mine," Royce snarled.

"Bro, you've been drinking, it's time for _you_ to back off," Laurent said, his tone calm but full of authority.

"Isabella?"

I turned towards his voice. _He was here_. Edward was here for me.

My breath escaped my body and I fell instantly into his arms.

"Baby, I'm here. I'm so sorry I'm late." He held me close, my head tucked into his neck and my hands clutched at his body. "I've got you babe, I've got you, Bella."

My body shook in his embrace and his hands ran up and down my arms, coaxing me to calm.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked, his question hanging in the air.

"Cullen?"

I turned in Edward's arms and saw that Laurent had addressed him.

"Laurent?" Edward answered him and then quickly re-focused, "Did he do this to my girl?" He pointed to Royce who held a strip of red stained fabric to his ear. The hold Laurent had on him was still firm around his waist.

Royce laughed without humour and threw the handkerchief at my feet, his arms flailing in my direction.

"That whore of yours bit me! She's a crazy freak. She tried to fuck me on the boat and I told her no – then she bit me! Crazy bitch!" Royce lied.

I didn't know what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that his words were dripping with false accusations, or that he thought people actually believed them, or that Edward heard them; it all fueled my rage.

Before I knew it, my feet pounded on the concrete, closing the distance between my attacker and me.

It was as if everyone was frozen in place as they watched me stalk towards him.

My blood was pumping but my thoughts were calm and clear; I could hear Charlie's voice in my ear, "Not to the head, Bells. Your intent is to cause your opponent to stumble."

I was quick, too quick for Royce to react. My fist connected with his stomach and it was easy because Laurent still had a hold on him. Royce's body slumped and when Laurent released him, he crumbled to his knees.

Royce heaved heavy breaths and looked up at me, shock and fear splashed across his face and I did the one thing I had wanted to do since he laid his filthy hands on me. I slapped the fucker clear across the face. My ridiculously heavy flowered ring may have been faced inward so as to scrape the shit out of his skin. You know, by accident.

"Who's the bitch now, Royce?" I hissed down at him as his hand cradled his red, injured face.

Edward's arms wound around me again and he turned me to walk away from Royce.

I noticed a crowd gathered and saw a number of girls giving me the eye. Fuck that, I thought. I didn't deserve the judgement, so I stared right back.

But what happened next surprised the fuck out of me. One of the girls marched straight up to Royce. He had finally managed to get on his feet and smiled creepily when he saw her in front of him. I guess the look on her face confused him and he shook his head minutely before she drove her stiletto down onto his sandaled foot, then shoved him back with her finely manicured fingers.

Another girl pushed Royce and landed repeated slaps on his back, causing him to fall onto his knees. Over and over she continued to smack blows to his head. Her tiny hands were lightning fast and the sound echoed on the Harbour.

The small pack watched, astounded but mostly amused before Laurent finally intervened and then gently removed Royce's assailants away.

I was in shock. Apparently, I was not the only one who deserved to unload her pent-up fury. Alec kept his balance on the balls of his feet, crouched over Royce who was curled into a fetal position. We watched as Alec took on a dominant pose, obviously setting Royce in his place. For a split second, I almost felt sorry for how pathetic he looked, but my senses returned quickly as the sting of his actions felt so fresh on my skin.

"What the fuck, baby? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his chest again.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest, but his was too, seemingly from his worry for me.

"Is your girl okay, Cullen?" Edward had his right arm around my shoulder and he fisted his hair with his left before bumping fists with Laurent.

Edward looked down at me as I nodded to him.

"Ya, she's good." I clutched my hand around the fabric at the back of his shirt. I felt grounded now, with Edward by my side, holding me.

"Good, good to hear." Laurent looked at me and his smile was genuine. I had a feeling he enjoyed how I reacted towards Royce and his outburst.

"I wanted to call you, man," Laurent said to Edward, "I haven't seen you since–"

"Before Christmas…"

"New Year's," they said simultaneously.

They twitched their heads at each other in confusion. Edward looked at Laurent like he'd grown three heads.

"New Year's, bro," Laurent laughed, "we were at that club, remember? Then we went to that after-hours downtown? Jared, Eric, Bree? G joined us after?"

I looked at my man as his face paled in the moonlight. He recovered slightly and shrugged without comment.

"I guess I was really drunk that night, I barely remember it." Edward shook his head and I could tell he was really annoyed he couldn't remember. "Laurent, I'm taking my girl home. I'll call you, we'll do drinks?"

"Laurent, why don't you come out on Wednesday? We're doing a thing for his birthday," I spoke up, seeing the perfect opportunity to invite a friend of Edward's to his party.

"Ya, man, come out," Edward urged and they exchanged a half man-hug before I promised to text Laurent the details.

I hastily sent a text to Irina informing her of the drama.

_**Royce assaulted me. Don't worry, I'm ok. His face & body paid for this mistake. I'm staying with Edward. I'll fill you in tomorrow. I promise I'm ok. -B**_

Edward stopped us at an all-night convenience store and immediately poured bottled water onto a handful of napkins.

He dabbed at my lips softly, cleaning my face of the grime and filth that was Royce. "Rinse and spit," he ordered. Embarrassment washed over me as I was basically asked to hork in front of my fuck-hot man. I sucked it up and did as I was told, cherishing the way he took care of me.

Since the scene at the dock, Edward had kept his hands on me like a life line. It was like he was scared or something. I understood. I had gone all psycho bitch back there and it was like he had to reassure himself that I was okay.

His right hand encased mine as he drove steadily with his left. His arms rocked my body slowly in the elevator of his condo. His lips peppered me with kisses in my hair and on my neck.

He turned on the water in his ornate shower and slowly and adoringly cleansed my body of this cruel night. He brought his fingers and eyes to my face, cradling, searching, and loving.

After a thorough cleansing, he covered me up in a fluffy cotton robe and gently ran a towel through my damp hair.

He pulled on a pair of flannel PJs for himself and turned to me, holding the matching PJ top for me to wear. He let my robe fall around my feet and helped me put my arms through the sleeves.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as he loved me without words. Silent tears escaped the corner of my eye as the night's events caught up with me.

"Fucking Royce," I mumbled.

"I was so scared, baby," Edward whispered as he slipped a couple buttons through the holes of my top.

"Me too. A little scared and a lot pissed," I said, my eyes still watering.

His large hands cradled my head, carefully, like I was the most fragile crystal. His long fingers rested at the back of my neck under my tangled hair and his thumbs feathered lightly on my cheek, catching my tears and wiping them away.

"Baby…" we said in unison.

We shared a short laugh as he brought me closer to him. My arms circled around his neck and his did the same around the small of my back.

I was so raw with emotion, I felt so naked and vulnerable. I realized it was the first time I had truly and completely let my guard down with Edward and instead of being frightened, I was strengthened.

I untangled my hands and traced his lips with my thumb while my other hand rested on his heart.

His eyes were deep and dark as he searched mine.

"Edward, I, I–"

"I love you, Bella." His smile melted me where I stood.

"I love you too. So much. So so so much, baby," I said, and I felt so much lighter and happier and complete for telling him.

"I love _you_ so much, my Isabella."

He held me tight to his body, breathing me in, his fingers running up and down my back, soothing me and in turn, soothing him.

He led us to the bed, turning down the covers. He hopped in and opened his arms for me to join him. I snuggled into his chest, fitting my head underneath his chin. I folded my left arm into the small space between us, curling my fingers at my side, while my right arm circled around his body. He coaxed my leg between his, overlapping our limbs.

My heart was filled with our declarations now that I knew he felt the same. Exhaustion crept upon me and my eyes fluttered closed.

I wasn't thinking about my job. Or about Charlie and his lessons. I wasn't thinking about the smell of Royce's breath or the look on those women's faces as they got their blows in.

I was breathing easily knowing that for once, I could let go and Edward would take care of me.

_I was safe._

_I was cared for._

_I was loved._

"Sleep baby," Edward whispered into my hair, his voice is warm and soothing, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know I suck for not posting on the regular. I'd list my excuses here, but I think you'd rather have me spend time writing, non?<strong>

**My neverending thanks to:**

**_Emc3015_, for lending your words to add to RKIII and his all 'round douchiness. Delicious fruity cocktails for you tomorrow!**

**_Alterite_, for your sexy French words that make Edward _oh!_ so much more _délicieux._ (Gah - I hope google got that right!) **

**_bornonhalloween_, for your constant guidance and support. I sing my praises to you in the middle of my living room.**

**Oh - and a big shout out to those ladies who post inspriring scandalous photos - at all hours of the day.  
>You know who you are, dirrrrrty dirrrrrty dirrrrrty <em>FRIENDS<em>.**

**xo, mlp**


	15. Chapter 14 Celebrate and Submit

**A/N: I own black patent flats that I wear on the subway to work. (I know, shocking!)**

**SM owns Twilight**

**WARNING: Sexy times ahead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Celebrate and Submit<strong>

**Mid June – Edward's Birthday**

**BPOV**

On Monday, I was still riding the natural euphoria of knowing Edward was in love with me. I caught Rosalie rolling her eyes at me as I silently swooned over her brother. She wanted a change in scenery, claiming I needed untainted Edward air, so we ventured out to Chinatown for a lunch of stir-fry and noodles. After we had our fill, we decided to walk along Spadina Avenue before returning to the office and Bridezilla headquarters.

She had already given me hell for the drama with Royce, her usual sweet demeanor tainted with frustration.

"BB, I know you can take care of yourself, but I swear, girl, if you ever put yourself in harm's way again, I will kick your ass myself." Her eyes shimmered in unshed angry tears and I knew she only threatened me because of our newfound bond.

I adored her for it.

"Plus," she continued, "I need you. Who else is going to keep my mom calm, my brother occupied and find me my godforsaken wedding dress?"

And just then, like the wedding gods were lighting the way, we came across a bridal boutique just south of trendy Queen Street.

We exchanged excited glances and pushed our way through the doors.

The atmosphere was casual and relaxed, no appointment required, so different from the countless hoity-toity places we had visited before. I sensed her mood lift as my brain went back into high alert.

Target and set aside.

"Get started Rosey," as I scoured the racks, thumbing through silk, lace and crepe. I directed her to the fitting room with assistance of the staff.

After numerous gown changes, hair swept up into a loose bun, then released again, I could see her enthusiasm waning. Her ooh's and ahh's turned into huffs and curses.

Then silence.

"BB, call my mom!" Her voice was shaky and I could almost feel her excitement.

I dialled Esme and she answered on the second ring. A quick, "be there in twenty minutes" and soon, she was climbing the narrow staircase herself.

"Ready?" Rosalie called out.

She was breathtaking. Soft ivory tulle, satin and taffeta composed the masterpiece that was draped exquisitely on Rosey's perfect form. The neckline was sweetheart, the bodice strapless and fitted. It fell into a beautiful ball-gown with a slight train and there was a delicate beaded embellishment that cinched her waist impeccably. She was truly a princess.

"Oh, baby," Esme cooed, as she stood behind her daughter, "You're a vision." Her fingers rested on Rosalie's shoulder as she looked at their reflection in the oversized mirror.

I watched as mother and daughter chatted about the dress, veil or no veil, shawl or no shawl.

"It's done, Rosalie. The hard part is done. Your dress will be here in eight weeks," I relayed to the Cullen women, glad that this hurdle had been cleared.

They embraced fully and Esme let her hand fall to Rosalie's hair, smoothing it lovingly through her fingers as she held her daughter tight.

I loved how connected the Cullen family was. It shouldn't have been foreign to me. I had an amazing father, and Sue, despite being my step mom, was pretty cool too. But every once in a while, especially when I witnessed something like this, I could feel a sliver of my heart crack under the intense emotion.

I turned and sat on the red velvet settee, trying to give them some privacy when I felt a hand at my shoulder.

"Bella, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my kids." Esme took my hand in hers as she tried to contain her tears. "They're close again. They laugh and talk. We're a family. My daughter has you as a friend and my son has you as a partner."

I fluttered my eyes to try to keep the tears at bay, not wanting to lose it in front of the mother of the man I loved.

"Which reminds me— Are we okay for Wednesday night? Is there anything I can do?" Esme asked.

"Not at all, Esme. Everything will be great," I reassured her.

Rosalie exited the changing room with a sparkle in her eyes. She hooked her arm around Esme and reached for my hand and we shared a silent girly moment, one I was honoured to take part in.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

Edward spent the eve of his birthday at my place. Seth blew a gasket when he discovered the _real_ details of the Royce spectacle. I may or may not have omitted some information in my retelling of the weekend drama. Although my brother knew I could take care of myself, he had always been protective and was upset he wasn't there to do some ass-kicking of his own. Seth needed a little comforting so the three of us spent a much needed night at home together, with Jake at our feet.

Edward and I were snuggled in my bed before midnight and he was still dead to the world in the morning. Silence blanketed the house with Seth and Jake on their morning run. I placed a waffle on a plate, dressed it with rich whipped cream and gently placed a candle on top. I grabbed the matches and crept soundlessly back into the bedroom.

Edward's arm was flung over his eyes, the vanilla-coloured sheet pooled around his waist and a foot poked out at the edge of the bed. His other arm was spread across my side of the bed, like he had been reaching for… _me?_

_Sigh._

I stood to the side and lit the candle. Quietly, I crawled onto the bed and straddled his waist, the plate balanced in my palm.

I could feel his legs slightly tense underneath me as his hands reached out to rest on my thighs, his face relaxed in the dim light of the room.

"Happy birthday to you…" I sang my voice still throaty in the early morning hours. His eyes remained closed as I continued my tune. His lips curled at the corners as his fingers kept beat lightly on my skin. "Make a wish, baby."

His eyes slowly opened and he looked straight at me, the beats of my heart quickening at the hunger there.

His lips pursed and he released his warm breath to blow out the flame, holding my gaze the entire time.

Edward reached for the plate and placed it on the bedside table.

He had yet to utter a word this morning, but his eyes, his lips, his body— they all spoke volumes.

His hands gripped my waist, swiftly changing our positions.

"_C'est mon anniversaire, Isabella." It's my birthday, Isabella, _he murmured into my neck, and I giggled softly because, yes, obviously it was —I had just Marilyn Monroe'd him for goodness sake!

"_Mmmmmm hmmmmm. Et dis-moi, mon amour, comment est-ce que je peux m'y prendre pour exaucer tous tes souhaits aujourd'hui?"Tell me love, how can I make your wish come true today? _I asked, curious as to what thoughts ran through his mind.

He hummed into my neck, then lower still, just above the dip of my tank.

His hands ghosted down my sides until they met my own and he held them together before bringing them up above my head.

"This, love. I want this," he answered, his voice deep and husky.

"You want birthday sex? Baby, that's a given."

His birthday fell mid-week and we hadn't been intimate since before the cruise. We had been so busy with work that at the end of the night, all we could manage to do was tangle ourselves in one another's limbs.

"Yes, Isabella, I should hope so. But I want you, like this, open and willing… fully under my control. I want every inch of my skin against every inch of yours. I want to feel you naked, _everywhere."_

We had already discussed our history, adamant we were always safe with our past partners.

It was time. The thought of us, skin on skin, was mouth-watering.

But to be without control, I had no words. I was controlling by nature. I had to have a hold on everything.

Seeing his expression reminded me of that first time in the guest room, it was _really_ hard to say no. The memories flashed in my mind.

_His dark jeans hanging off his hips._

_His hand wrapped tightly around his cock._

_His firm words spilling from his lips, "I want you to swallow…"_

"What are you thinking, love?" He pulled the cotton of my tank down with an easy flick of his finger before he found my pert nipple and laved it with his tongue. He hovered above my breast and I could feel his lips move as he spoke, "It must be something good, something _dirty_, because you're burning for me. Your skin, it's so flushed."

"I'm thinking of that time, in the guest room." My words were just above a whisper.

His eyes met mine and I saw the sparkle of memory there.

"Tonight, Isabella."

I had never known that two words could hold so much promise. So much anticipation.

_Just so much._

With our fingers still locked together, he kissed me deeply before we started our day.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

"I'm telling ya, Bells, that man right there, he has plans for you tonight. Dirty, naughty, _filthy_ plans." Alice smiled behind her tall skinny glass of Whiskey Sour, after not so subtly pointing to Edward.

"Alice!" I sputtered, turning away from the crowd. I took a breath of the hot June air and fanned my hand across my face, hoping my cheeks didn't match my red Lance Jimmy Choos.

"Woman, what have you said to our sweet BB to have her all flustered?"

Jasper had approached us, smiling lazily down at his wife.

He reached over to me, tugging lightly at the silk LV scarf around my neck. I swatted his hand away as he quickly cowered behind his teeny wife. I adjusted the accessory and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles from my black strapless dress.

I watched Edward from across the courtyard and smiled shyly as he caught me ogling. He excused himself from his guests and made his way to me, his easy swagger causing a flutter in my tummy.

In a quick sweep of Edward's strong arm, I was held fast and tight against body, his large hand felt vast against the small of my back. I could feel every flexed muscle and hard bone against me.

He casually held a Heineken in his left hand; his index and middle fingers covered the front neck of the bottle while his thumb and ring finger cradled the back, the smallest finger curling into his palm. I couldn't help but to be captivated by how he brought the green bottle to his lips and tipped his head back, the moisture from the cool bottle following the line of gravity. My sight was in line with his Adam's apple as it bobbed once when he downed the liquid.

My lips parted and my mouth dried. I wanted to lick him.

I wanted to lick the little hollow of skin at his open collar and that bone that protruded just so in his neck. I wanted to press my tongue to the slight stubble that had begun to grow. I wanted to take the soft skin of his lobe between my teeth and _suck_. His sultry words from our early morning tête-à-tête stuck to me like rich golden honey.

"Isabella, I don't care if we're celebrating my birthday, I will take you home right now if you keep staring at me that way." His voice was gravelly and hoarse as he whispered into the skin below my ear.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett called from the other side of the patio, Laurent his only companion. Edward lifted his chin in response.

He shifted his hold and held me to his side, the back of his fingers gently pushing my hair over the curve of my ear and behind my shoulder. He leaned down, his nose grazing the skin of my neck and the tips of his fingers doing a dance between my shoulder blades.

"One hour, love. One more hour of this, and then I'm taking you."

My breath came in a sharp gasp and he smirked down at me. His hand lifted to caress my chin and he chuckled low as he closed my gaping mouth.

After regaining my composure, I smiled in greeting to Emmett and Laurent, happy for the escape as I headed off to mingle.

Esme and Carlisle were amongst the small crowd, their faces lit up in exuberance. Esme called me over and introduced me to their guests as Edward's girlfriend and my heart was content at the title.

They proudly displayed the gift I bought Edward, a 20x24 inch canvas with a black floating frame. Emmett had helped scour many photographs with me, sneaking into Rosalie's stash of the family's candid shots. We chose one with the entire family in the Cullen yard, Edward and Rosalie still young children. Someone had captured them jumping into a pile of leaves as Carlisle and Esme looked on, their arms wrapped around one another.

Esme had linked our arms together as she spoke to her guests. The warmth and belonging I felt from her unquestioning acceptance was wholeheartedly welcome.

Although I kept up with the conversation with Esme, Carlisle and their guests, my gaze always drifted back towards Edward. The bright summer sun accentuated the copper in his hair and my fingers clenched as I pictured grabbing a handful and giving it one hard _tug_.

The men were crowded together doing their own thing when Laurent pulled out his phone. He fiddled with the screen, flicking every couple of seconds with his index finger. Edward's face froze as Jasper and Laurent looked on, Emmett's reaction unhappy as well.

I excused myself from Esme and Carlisle and they smiled knowingly.

"You okay, baby?" I asked as I approached them, my hand smoothing up and down Edward's back.

I caught a glimpse of the phone screen and saw Laurent, Edward and some unfamiliar faces laughing and posing for the camera.

"I was just reminding your man here how we spent New Year's Eve, seeing as he couldn't remember the last time we saw each other," Laurent admitted as his finger continued to browse through snapshots.

Curious, my eyes were glued to the small screen as I viewed the stills of my boyfriend from his past life.

A shot of a stunning brunette flashed onto the phone; my stomach clenched as my eyes took in the photo. She sat all too comfortably in the lap of my man, a party hat perched on her head. Her body angled so her right hand was threaded through the hair I loved. Edward was casually lounging on a sleek black couch with eyes half-closed, his hand resting on the armchair barely holding on to a glass filled with amber liquid. His other hand held a lit cigarette to his unsmiling lips. And almost as an afterthought, I noticed Laurent in the pic as well, sitting next to Edward, but not paying attention to the photographer.

My nerves flamed with jealousy. While my mind knew I had no reason to feel such absurd emotions, my heart had sputtered in my chest as my eyes witnessed another woman in my man's arms.

I stepped back and my eyes automatically landed on Emmett. His face was creased with rage, still fixed on the screen. When he tore his gaze away, our eyes met and he offered me a tight nod. The anger I felt bounce off of him was an emotion I had yet to witness in Emmett and it didn't help my sad heart.

Edward felt my apprehension and I found myself in his embrace. He directed us to a corner, leaning against the orangey-red brick of the building and away from the others.

"Don't even, love. I can see the wheels in your head spinning." He touched our foreheads together and smiled his smile down at me. "Whatever you're thinking, just stop."

"I was thinking… I never knew you were a smoker." I shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant.

His eyes bore into mine, looking for more explanation regarding my silence. "I was a social smoker, babe." He bent to touch his lips briefly on mine. "But that was a lifetime ago."

_A lifetime ago. _

The way he held me to him, the way he looked at me, I knew he wasn't just referring to his occasional taste for nicotine.

_"Toi, et seulement toi, Isabella. Je t'aime." Only you, Isabella. I love you._

He promised me one more hour of the public festivities and I swear the time ticked in slow motion. The candles were ablaze, perfectly set on the elaborate cake. Voices of friends and family joined in a chorus of _Happy Birthday_, celebrating the life of the man I loved. I joined the girls before we left as Edward did his rounds of goodbye.

I tried to control my thoughts, steering them away from those images of my predecessor. I didn't want to think of how she looked so comfortable seated on his lap. The fact that she had once occupied a prominent place in his life awakened an emotion so primal, so possessive in me.

He loved _me_ now, this was _my_ place, he was _my_ man.

I tracked his movements until he finally met his parents, engulfed by their arms in an emotional embrace. He made his way back to me, his hands gripping my waist tightly.

"Home time, baby. I've waited long enough for my _real_ present," Edward whispered in my ear.

And with that, all thoughts of exes were forgotten.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

Edward kicked his shoes off at the door and led me through the hallway of his condo, the reflection of the city from the windows lighting our way. We stopped in the kitchen, my hip resting on the island. He offered me some water and I eagerly took a few sips to quench my newfound thirst. He gulped down the rest and then scrunched the empty plastic in his fist and tossed it into the recycling bin.

He stood before me but didn't pull me closer. He matched my position by resting his side on the island, his fingers splayed as his hand lay on the dark granite.

He reached up slowly until his thumb found its way to my mouth and he traced my bottom lip.

Left to right, right to left.

The centre of his eyes blackened as his gaze tracked his gentle, deliberate movements. His tongue peeked from his own lips as breaths slowly quickened. The soft pad of his thumb pulled slightly and entered my mouth, my top lip closing over, sucking in slowly until it met his knuckle.

"Fuck, Bella," he said, his voice scratchy and low.

He pulled me towards his room and guided me to the foot of his bed.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Undress me, Isabella." His stance dominant, strong.

My hands spread over his chest before undoing the buttons from the tiny holes. I pulled the shirt out from his trousers then flicked the belt loose while he shrugged the sleeves off his arms. His head tilted back as the fabric fell from his hips. He nodded down at me to continue when I paused with my thumbs on the waistband of his boxers. He sprung free, hard and so fucking ready.

He was unravelled, unrestricted, unbound.

"Your turn, love." He switched our places after stepping out of his clothing and he sat the edge of his bed as he watched every inch of my movements.

I untied the scarf at my neck and he reached out to claim it, holding it between in his palm and agile fingers. With the other hand, he swiftly removed his socks as I pulled at the zipper at the side of my dress. The garment fell to the floor, joining the heap of clothing.

His eyes met mine in an unspoken request, the scarf dangling from his lithe fingers, swaying gently over his hard cock. I whimpered at the motion and he accepted it as permission to slowly wrap the boldly patterned accessory around his hand.

"_Ungh…"_ He grunted as he fisted himself, his hand smoothly sliding up, then slowly down again.

I was frozen —the view so erotic and raw.

I was hypnotized as he continued to work himself while watching me, his beautiful hard cock hiding underneath the red silk print.

"Focus, Isabella. Don't stop," he ordered, tilting with his chin to the tiny lingerie set still covering me.

I peeled off the matching bra and panties and Edward's eyes hungrily feasted on my skin.

"Bed. Now. On your back. Legs open… _wide_."

I stretched out in the middle of his California King with Edward standing at the edge. He unwound the scarf and placed it gently on my stomach. He walked over to his bedside table and pulled at something familiar.

A long, flat, soft, leather cord. The cord I wore wound around my hair our first night together.

"It's my birthday Isabella, will you submit to me?"

_Fuck yes._

His hands found mine and raised them over my head just as he did in the early hours of the morning. Except now, he took the leather cord and wrapped it lightly around my wrist.

"Edward," I whispered, unsure of what was to come.

"Trust me, love." His tone was soft but commanding.

He tied the leather into a loose knot; it was enough to restrain me, but not too much to make me feel constrained.

He straddled my waist and, momentarily, I lost my breath in surprise.

Edward bit the inside of his lip, smirking as he did so and his eyes darkened when he trailed my scarf up and in between my breasts. He teased me with the silk, letting it drape so it tickled my right side, then up softly to where my arms were raised.

I closed my eyes as I felt the material cover my neck and then the hot breath of Edward coated my face as he lowered himself to nip lightly at my lips.

His fingers cradled my head and I peeked up just in time to see his intent was to restrict my sight with the fabric.

I squirmed slightly under his body.

"I love you, baby." And just like that my anxiety disappeared.

He wrapped the scarf around my head once and the knot sat securely over my eyes.

"God, baby. You are so fucking hot." I felt his breath leave a trail down my body, his wet hot mouth finding small patches of skin on the way.

Nibbling.

Sucking.

Biting.

I tried my best to keep still, knowing how much he loved this feeling of control.

We both knew the scrap of leather would not hold me should I feel the need to move. We knew I could tear off the makeshift blindfold in a heartbeat.

But I wouldn't.

I wanted nothing more than to give this to him. Give myself to him. Let him command my body.

"Open Isabella," he spread my legs wide, lifting them slightly at the knees, "stay just like that, wide open, baby. _Fuck…_"

Cool air tingled at the hot warmth between my legs.

"Mmmmmm, Edward…"

His fingers danced on the skin of my calves, up and down. Behind the hollow of my knees, down to the heels of my feet. Even though his touch was seemingly innocent, the sensations throbbed at my centre and reached all the way to the tips of my fingers.

"I can smell you, baby." His voice was scratchy and _fuck_, so goddamned sexy, "I want to taste you, your sweet… pink… wet… pussy on my tongue."

I bit my lip and moaned loudly, restlessly waiting for what came next.

"My cock is so fucking hard for you, baby. I'm always so – fucking – hard – for you…" he grunted deep in his throat and I just knew it was because he was fisting himself. The slight movement on the bed and his uneven breathing told me I was right.

He made me feel like the most desirable woman and I tried harder to remain still because I knew how much he wanted this, and I realized how much I wanted it too.

I felt his thumb on my lip and without hesitation my tongue peeked out to taste his skin. I licked eagerly at the salty tease of moisture he gave me, and knowing his cock was weeping for me made me that much wetter.

"You like that, Isabella? You like what you do to me?"

"Yes," I whispered and I wanted so much to feel the delicious pressure of him between my legs.

As if he could read my thoughts, I felt Edward's finger swipe softly at my lower lips and then very slowly dip inside. He did it just enough to coat his skin with my wetness, just enough to make me insane with lust, before he removed it again.

I heard him suck on his finger and my thoughts went mad from the image I conjured in my mind.

"Fuck baby, always so good."

I felt him inch towards me, positioning himself to settle closer between my legs and he hooked his hand under my knee to open me wider, letting my leg fall to the side, spreading me more.

Then his finger was there again, on my pussy, sliding around, up and down.

I braided my fingers together within the hold of my leather restraints. The need to grab his hair and ride his mouth was so utterly overwhelming I had to dig my nails into my skin to hold myself together.

"You like it baby, when I touch you right here." The pad of his fingers rubbed _just right_ on my clit. Not too rough to make it uncomfortable, but not too light to make me frustrated. Then he shifted again, and I could feel the heat of his body over mine. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist and push him inside me, but I held fast.

"And I know you like it when I lick you like this." His mouth covered my nipple, sucking softly at first then circling the hardened peak, flicking it with his tongue and then biting lightly before starting all over again.

Suck.

Flick.

Bite.

My thighs twitched and suddenly his hands were on me, holding me down and open.

"Be still, Isabella," he growled, "Yes, just like that. Wide open, just for me."

I just wanted _friction_.

"Please, Edwa-"

My mouth was muffled by the palm of his hand and _shiiiiiiiit_ that just turned me on even more.

"Shhhhhhh, Isabella. You want to be a good girl for me, don't you? A good birthday present? The best present _for me_?"

I nodded slightly under his hold and eased my muscles.

One… Jimmy Choo.

Awwwwwww, fuck it, Jimmy couldn't help me now.

It was the most delicious agony and I wanted so much to just _take him._

But _he_ took _me_.

His fingers inside, his lips circling my nipple, his hand on my mouth.

"So sweet, baby," he whispered as he crept down my body, his hands trailing down my sides, circling my waist then cupping my ass. "Fuck, I want a taste."

And he did, and it was _so_ good.

Tongue flat on my hot moist lips.

Fingers in, fingers out.

Whispers into the crook of my skin.

Praising me, loving me, adoring me.

"I love tasting you when you cum, Isabella. Just let go, baby."

Delving inside, fitting more of himself into me.

"I just want to try one thing… relax," he mumbled.

He held me open with one hand, assuring my movements were minimal under his attack.

Then he continued, his mouth on me more eager than before, licking low, around and then up again to my throbbing clit. His fingers persistently inching down, down, down, until…

"_Oh_ -"

"Baby, relax, breathe."

With gentle force, Edward teased that part of me that had never been touched. My initial shock waned as he continued his discovery of my body.

I inhaled deeply and just _relished_.

The way his mouth worked my pussy. Slow but knowing. Then quick and fervent. I was pooling with the pleasure he inflicted upon me.

And the pressure down _there_, in _that_ spot of me, it was just getting better.

It was no longer uncomfortable, it was filling. It was more. It was more of him inside of me and I never thought that I could feel such intense longing right there.

"Fuck, Isabella. You like it, don't you?"

I moaned and managed to wiggle just a teeny tiny bit, enough for his finger to slide a bit further in and it made me whimper loudly.

"Oh shit, ya, baby. Fuck, your ass is so tight, and your pussy is so wet." And I felt it more, everything so much more heightened in all parts of my body. It was the most exquisite ache, "One day, Isabella… I want in. I want in – _in here_."

And he pushed a bit deeper and I moaned a bit louder. And his tongue attacked harder, his fingers more urgent.

"More please…" I whispered.

He pressed down on my pelvis and his finger moved with increased fervour in my back entrance and his tongue, _fuck_, his tongue; it went wild on my pussy.

I felt like a long, taut piece of string, wound tightly around a spool, ready to be unravelled.

"My naughty girl, you want it too, don't you?" he moaned into my wet lips and the throbbing intensified.

"One day, baby, I'm going to fuck your sweet tight ass…"

Then that strong, solid spool released me; spun me so that I felt so out of control. It whirled me into oblivion, ultimately sending me into an exquisite free fall.

I was unleashed as he thrust his finger deeper and my juices flowed freely from my pussy. My moans caught in my throat as my clit tightened under the flat of his tongue. His palm held me firm on his bed.

"_Yesyesyesyesyes_, so good!" I moaned loudly.

I rode the waves, cumming, cumming, so _fucking good_. And he kept on, like he was waiting for something _more_ from me. And I grunted and turned my head, my teeth finding the skin of my arm and biting, knowing, _feeling_, that something _more_ coming. My fingers dug into my skin, the restraint holding. His tongue still licking, swallowing, _devouring_.

"Fucking hell, oh my fucking God, _Edward!_" I whimpered, tipsy by his actions.

Then I felt it and it almost frightened me. But the sensation of Edward's fingers and his lips and his tongue on me kept me going, encouraged me to dive into the unknown. I felt another finger added to the one that was teasing my ass and that's what did it.

"Oh _fuck_, Bella…"

"Ahhhhhhh, unghhhhhh, yes!" I wailed, incoherent.

My back arched off the bed, my body tingling in places I didn't think could tingle while I surged with arousal as I had never done before. I felt inexplicable pleasure as the wetness poured out of me with insurmountable decadence.

My body went lax and I felt Edward's breath on my stomach. He climbed up my body, his mouth devouring every bit of skin he could reach.

He untied the silk and as soon as our eyes met, he attacked my mouth with his. My arms encircled his head, the bond around my wrists holding him to me.

"I want you, love," he grunted deep.

My eyes flashed reluctance, knowing how sensitive I was still down there.

"No, baby," he smirked, "no time for recovery. I want in._ Now_."

Then I felt the steel rod of his cock penetrate my still quivering pussy.

"_Oh, fuuuuuuck…"_ we sighed in unison.

Naked.

Heavenly.

He hooked my legs on the crook of each elbow and thrust with abandon. His head held close to mine with our tongues teasing every so often, his hard wild movements breaking our kisses like staccato beats.

And holy shit, the newness of it all; of his bare skin inside me, it was that much _more_. I could feel that pull again threatening to explode.

My fingers pulled at his hair and I ran my teeth along his neck, because I just wanted to taste his manly, earthy, Edwardness between my lips.

Tears seeped at the corners of my eyes and my throat was too sore to utter another word, another syllable, another anything. I just knew he was going to be the death of me if he kept spoiling me with never-ending orgasms, but I fucking loved it.

My swollen lips found the skin of his neck and my tongue laved at his salty sweet flesh there. That tell-tale tingle erupted again and quickly spread throughout my body and I milked his cock with my pussy.

"Oh fuck, Bella." He pumped into me, rough and wild and perfect. The cords of his neck were thick from strain as he drove into me like a man possessed.

"_Arghhhhhhhhhh,_ fuck…" he grunted as he drained his body of his seed and poured it into me.

The pounding of our hearts drummed steadily in our chests, his hot, sweaty body sticky and at home against mine.

As our breaths calmed, Edward fell onto his side, bringing my body with him. He reached up and tapped lightly on my arms so he could release me from my makeshift restraints.

Edward cradled my hands in his, kissing my fingertips as he effortlessly untied the leather bonds. He smoothed my wrists between his fingers, kneading and relaxing the slightly sore flesh. His eyes shifted from there to my eyes and back in concern.

"I didn't hurt you, did I, love?" he asked, his eyes flitting from my wrists then down lower between our bodies. His tone was soft with worry at the new territory we just explored.

"Oh baby, no, I am more than fine. That was classic, it was epic. I expect more of _that_ for my birthday!" I giggled into the pillow.

"Indeed, Isabella." His eyes crinkled at the corners, his face an open book of elation.

My heart flew in my chest at the look he bestowed on me.

"I love you, so much, Edward," I confessed, feeling vulnerable after such intense lovemaking.

"Oh baby, I love you too." His lips captured mine in a sweet chaste caress.

I felt my body shut down in his arms, overworked and spent from the whirlwind of the day's events.

"Happy birthday, Edward," I mumbled.

"That it was, Isabella," he answered and I tumbled into unconsciousness with his warmth surrounding me.

* * *

><p><strong>Indulge me peeps. Love and shout outs to so many amazing people.<strong>

**Emc3015 for keeping it real and for making Edward that much yummier.**

**Alterite for putting up with my last minute-ness and being the inspiration for this lemon.**  
><strong>Love you lady.<strong>

**bornonhalloween for being my unwavering mentor and hero.**  
><strong>There are no words for how much I adore you.<strong>

**Amber1983. I am seriously girl crushing on you, lady.**  
><strong>A trillion thank you's for pimping me out.<strong>  
><strong>For those of you who don't know, Amber writes the most smexiest Britward around. HAWT.<strong>

**Thank you to all who take time to review, alert, fave.**  
><strong>I send you big smoochy kisses from Toronto.<strong>

**xo, mlp**


	16. Chapter 15 A Spoon in Forks

**A/N: I own brown Old Navy flip flops - for reals.**

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - A Spoon in Forks<strong>

**End of June – Beginning of July**

**BPOV**

"Vanilla, definitely vanilla."

"Are you serious now?"

"Positive."

"We are_ not _vanilla people."

"Yes, you are."

"It's not your wedding."

"Go with vanilla anyway."

"Eeeek, mind your own business. When_ you_ get married,_ you _can have a vanilla cake."

"Nah, Isabella likes lemons and strawberries. Right, love?"

My body temperature spiked at his words. I prayed my blush didn't give me away. Why the hell were they talking about _our_ wedding cake?

My eyes slowly moved from my laptop screen to the man with the chaotic bronze hair sitting across from me. His profile was partially hidden by his own screen before him. He joined us for a couple of hours on days he didn't have many appointments. Emmett had been travelling for work and it was easier to receive Edward's instant input should Rosalie have a mini-meltdown over invites and table settings.

I knew Edward was intentionally ignoring my gaze as his eyes crinkled in that way that told me a smile graced his lips.

"Ahhhhh, Edward, you're so sweet," cooed Rosalie, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Do you hear that, Isabella? Even my sister thinks I'm sweet. Yet you still choose to leave me tonight."

He continued his work on his laptop, eyebrows scrunched in mock annoyance while teasing me about the upcoming weekend.

I had booked off the first week of July long before I was assigned Rosalie's wedding. I was catching a late flight that evening to Forks to spend both national holidays with Dad and Sue.

Seth was now gainfully employed at a bar located in the Village, so he would not be joining me in my journey home to Forks. The vibrant Pride community would not know what hit 'em once they had a taste of my brother.

Meanwhile, Edward's behaviour had been moody at best. The approach of our five-day absence from each other was mere hours away. I shared his apprehension about our time apart, but I chose to pull up my lady panties and woman up. We would survive the separation with lots of texts and calls. Maybe even a session of online loving would appease us both. I would miss him though, embarrassingly so; I felt like a pining teenager already.

I loved how our feet tangled together under the duvet while we chatted about our day in the comfort of my bed. How he brought over boxes of popcorn to fill my kitchen shelves so he could get them popping for a session of couch-potatoing. Or when I'd find a little post-it note waiting for me on my laptop in the conference room with the words, "get to work" and a tiny heart to remind me of the banter we always had early in our relationship.

Edward's phone pinged on the table and he glanced at it briefly before clearing the screen.

I liked to think it didn't bother me how these incessant calls were coming in through his line, but the way he would avoid looking at me once he pressed dismiss to ignore the call, made my stomach do somersaults, and _not_ in a happy way. I wanted to block out that sickening feeling that had been lying dormant in my stomach since childhood.

Rose's brow twitched and she quickly glanced my way, a non-verbal conversation passing between us as she noticed her brother and his sketchy behaviour.

"Edward Anthony, what's going on?" she asked, her tone taking on the power of Rosalie Lillian Cullen, Ad Exec.

"Pardon me, Rose?" he answered, his eyes catching hers briefly before diverting back to his screen.

_Interesting._

"Something – or someone rather, has your boxers in a bunch. 'Fess up, big brother."

Edward's fist clenched on the polished boardroom table, the thump on the wood causing me to flinch. Knots formed in my stomach as I watched his posture flash from relaxed and carefree to strained and anxious.

What was he hiding?

"Sorry," he mumbled, his face not reflecting his apology, "it's nothing."

"I call bullshit, Edward," I piped up, nodding slightly as Rose stood and casually approached her brother's side.

A couple of things happened simultaneously.

Edward swiveled in his chair, facing the window away from me.

His phone buzzed on the table, the vibration low yet clear.

Swiftly, Rosalie snatched at the device with the speed of a gazelle. She claimed his phone and was quick to use the large table as a barrier between them.

Edward had just turned back towards us, his fingers digging into the armrests of his chair.

With perfectly polished nails, Rosalie tapped at the screen. She brought it to life, as the colour in her face rapidly drained.

"Why – why is she on your phone Edward?" Rosalie's voice croaked out cautiously. Her shoulders shook as she inhaled a breath and exhaled in shudder, "Why the_ fuck_ is Gianna on your phone?"

I could feel my newest friend's heartache matching my own as she begged her brother for information. He kept his eyes low, his body turning into himself.

My heart plummeted and headed straight to the soles of my semi-worn sling-backs. I felt like I had been trampled on by a four-ton elephant.

Why would he be in contact with her? Why wouldn't he tell me? Did she want him back? Was he going to leave me for his first love?

"Bella," I think he said, yet my ears didn't register his voice.

My eyes took in the siblings as they looked upon me in panic, then each other, then back to me again.

I could feel the depth of Rosalie's emotion through her haunted eyes.

"BB," the surprisingly strong grip of Rosalie dug into my forearms. With force, she turned me towards her and away from Edward, "Look at me girl."

She was conflicted and so was I. I could sense her emotions at what had just transpired.

I wasn't the only one who felt betrayed here. In Rosalie's eyes, her brother was choosing Gianna again.

She spoke to me without words, reaching me through the fog of hurt and anger.

_Hate him, don't hate him._

_Love him, don't love him._

_Forgive him for being an ass._

_Forgive him for his secrets._

My heart pulsed in my chest, my fragile organ defenseless against the pain.

I met Rosalie's eyes then closed my own tightly. I refused to be the recipient of her sadness, or her anger. I had a hell of a lot of my own to deal with.

I channeled Yves and Jimmy to calm myself. I met Rosalie's gaze and her grip slowly softened. She wordlessly departed from the room leaving Edward and me alone.

"Bella, please? Baby."

"Don't. Just stop," I said, my voice sounding unsure to my ears.

"It's not what you think–"

"You have no idea what I'm thinking right now, Cullen. Of all the things you could've kept from me…" Without thought, I walked to my laptop and packed my belongings, not wanting to make eye contact with him, not knowing what my reaction would be.

"Isabella, shit! Just– just fucking talk to me for a second!" he fumed, sitting in the chair closest to me, his hand clutching the back of his neck.

His frustration spiked my fury, my brain catching up with the ache I felt in my chest.

"By all means Edward, speak. Speak now. Now that you've been called out on your secret phone calls with your ex. The ex that you were going to marry. The beautiful brunette bombshell who not long ago occupied that place right there," I pointed to his lap, "Quite comfortably, I might add."

The familiar photo of Gianna draped over Edward flashed through my head, my insides churning in jealousy over the recent memory.

I felt so ridiculous. When had I ever let a man reduce me to this whiny, blathering, needy girl?

Never.

Not until now.

Not until _him._

"She's been calling and texting me for weeks, but I've only responded once to tell her to leave me the fuck alone."

"And I'm supposed to be okay with you keeping this from me?"

"It's nothing. You're being ridiculous. She means nothing to me. Less than nothing, Bella, I swear."

"It's not _nothing_, Edward! You have no idea," I fumed, "So, tell me, how would you feel if Tyler started calling me again, sending me messages, asking me to give _him_ attention?"

His eyes went as dark as coal, his entire body tensed with the mention of another man setting his sights upon me. He reached for me, his fingers rough and possessive around my wrist.

"Ya, that's what I thought," I knew his jealousy mirrored my own; I was livid over the fact that Gianna and her insistent claws were scraping their way back to my man. I looked down at our joined limbs, battling the tears from escaping.

"I can't do this right now, I need to go. I need to pack." He released my hand and I hurled my belongings over my shoulder, "Don't bother driving me to the airport; I'll have Seth take me. I'll– I'll call you later."

I turned swiftly from the room and refused to look back.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

"Bells, you know, I'm really glad you're here…"

I traced the lines on the oak dining table with my finger, following the grain with my eyes until it reached the opposite end where my dad was sitting, his fatherly gaze resting upon me.

My dad's brows furrowed together, tilting like an arrow in the middle of his forehead, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepening.

"Spit it out, Dad."

"You're sulking, Bells, and you're ruining my high of having my baby come home to visit."

Oh Charlie, he really knew how to work the guilt. I had been home for two days. Without a doubt, I was the worst company.

The evening I left Toronto, Edward had left me several messages, pleading for me to talk to him.

Before my head hit the pillow of my childhood bed, I sent him a quick "Goodnight", hoping he would stop for the evening, but not _really_ wanting him to. The fissure in my heart deepened as I received an almost instant text back.

_**I love you, Isabella. **_

Finally, I let the tears fall that I had been harbouring all day. I was so pissed at myself for feeling this way.

They were just phone calls from his ex, for fuck's sake!

But why couldn't he just tell me?

Did he really ignore _all_ her calls, or just the ones she made when I was around?

I loved this man, why couldn't I trust him when he said he wasn't speaking with her?

I fell asleep that night with my fingers clenched around my phone, the last text from Edward on the screen fading as my eyes did the same.

I guess I was delusional thinking that a new day would bring me perspective; instead, I just woke up in a worse mood. And this was how I had been for the past two days.

"You're right, Dad. I'm sorry," I conceded, willing my wretched self out of my slump of depression.

The phone rang and my dad stood to answer. He shot me a look of concern as he cradled the old receiver to his ear, the long curly cord swaying as he moved.

"Seth! Hey son, miss you down here," he smiled into the phone, "Yup, I'm staring right at her… Is that right? It would explain her behaviour… You did what? Right now? In my house? Hmpf… Bells," he turned to me, "your brother would like to have a word."

I reached for the phone, pulling my hair out of my messy bun and combed my fingers through slowly. My dad grumbled under his breath about taking care of the trash before he walked out the front door, sans rubbish.

"What's up, little brother?"

"Don't freak out."

"Seth…"

"BB, promise you won't freak out."

"What's wrong? Is Jake okay? Did you mix your red undies in the whites again – I swear to God, Seth!"

"Edward is in Forks."

"What?"

"In fact, he's in the driveway as we speak."

"Tell me you're joking!"

"No babe, Edward was waiting at the front door when I came back from my shift. He was hopelessly desperate to see you, BB. I kinda wanted to cry, he was all drama-drama over his screw-up. He wants to make things right. Papa C is out there right now, giving him the speech. Damn, I wish I was there," my brother mumbled.

"What the fuck is Edward Cullen doing in Forks?" My voice was level and calm, yet I could feel my insides erupt in chaotic nerves.

I paced the floor, running my tongue over my unbrushed teeth. I looked down at my ratty old slippers and my baggy gray jogging pants. My thin white tank had a drop of coffee right where my cleavage dipped.

I was a total mess.

The door clicked open and I cursed under my breath knowing I couldn't run upstairs and perform a mini makeover before I was face to face with my boyfriend.

"Bells!" my dad yelled, "you have a visitor."

I spoke through clenched teeth to my brother thousands of miles away, threatening him with "Seth, Menudo is going down. I am shredding your Mr. Martin to bits."

"No BB, not Ricky!"

I slammed the phone back onto the cradle, put my revenge on hold, wrung my hands together, and entered the living room.

I willed my nerves away, chanting under deep breaths.

_Manolo…_

_Prada…_

My dad took one look at both of us and dipped his head. He gave Edward his "Don't fuck up; I'll kill you if you hurt my baby girl" look then took off to the station.

And there he was, the man who hijacked my heart,in the living room of my childhood home.

It was strange to watch my two lives connect.

In Forks I was the geeky, quiet, motherless Bella Swan. I wore threadbare sweats and worn out bunny slippers. I was Police Chief Swan's daughter, the only girl in town who none of the boys were brave enough to ask on a date.

And here was my future, the one I wanted to share all-night thunderstorms and early Sunday crosswords with, and he was standing larger than life before me.

Even in his worn, unkempt state, he stole the breath from my lungs. My heart ached as I took in his appearance. This was a far cry from the man in Armani.

Old torn jeans, wrinkled white tee, unlaced Chucks.

His eyes were sad and tired and my chest tightened from the sight.

He drank me in as I did him.

To him, I was Isabella Swan, snarky event-planner. I owned an obscene shoe collection and had a mocha-coloured labrador. I knew how to bite back if you hurled madness at me.

"Isabella," his voice sounded so small to my ears, so sad and without hope.

And in an instant I was in his arms. We clutched each other like it had been forever since the last time.

It felt like forever.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, love." His words were a muffled string spoken into my neck. His lips were soft on my skin as he continued his apologies.

I sank into him.

Breathed him back into my lungs.

I dug my nails into his arms, his neck, his back, just to get him underneath my skin.

"Unghhhhh, you feel so good," he moaned as his hands roamed underneath my hair, cupping my neck, down my back, pressing me harder to his body, "I missed you so much."

I don't know how long we stood there like that, but my senses came back to me, my anger dripping through my veins like a leaky faucet.

"I'm still pissed at you." I said as I shoved him to the couch, "Stay there."

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

I made Edward stew in my living room while I showered and changed. I took my sweet time lacing up my old black Chucks over my designer jeans and threw on an oversized purple hoodie.

I packed us a quick lunch before I took his hand and led him to my mother of a truck.

"Are you taking me into the forest to bury my body?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked, as I pulled off the main road and steered my way between a grouping of enormous trees.

"Well, you have that look on your face like you want to stab me with your stiletto and now you're taking me to parts unknown."

"Trust me, if you had been here a couple days ago, I would have," I said without pause.

I parked Big Red in the middle of the clearing, jumped out and lowered the hatch in the back. I could feel Edward watching me as I hopped onto the bed of my old truck and spread out a couple sleeping bags.

He looked amused as I lay back and looked up into the gray-blue sky. I rolled my eyes at him and made room for him to join me.

We were motionless under the hidden sun. The clouds weaving together, then apart. A slow dance of fluffly marshmallows making random patterns.

Eventually Edward reached for my hand and our fingers laced together without thought.

Warmth heated cool.

Large engulfed small.

"My mom left us when I was three. I don't remember her putting me to bed, or feeding me or placing band-aids on my cuts," I took a deep breath before I continued to bare my soul, "I do remember her scent though. I remember how her hair smelled like lavender. I think I used to bury my head in her neck just to get close to that smell."

"Baby, you don't have to tell me. I know the subject of your mother isn't something you like to discuss."

We spoke up into the air, not wanting to disturb the veil of peace by meeting one another's eyes.

"Cullen, just let me speak," I hissed, squeezing his hand in mine, frustrated and impatient to share my story in one shot. "Apparently, I closed myself off after that, or so my dad tells me. He'd take me to the park to play with the other kids but I'd just end up sitting under a tree with my Barbie or a book. I'd watch the little girls with their beautifully done braids wearing cute skirts with frilly white socks. They'd be on the swings being pushed by their pretty moms who looked like they wanted nothing more than to just play with them all day. I hated it. I hated being there with my boring brown hair in a clip and wearing overalls and scuffed-up running shoes. I know my dad tried. He tried so hard to be both parents for me, but I just tuned out.

"Dad started dating Sue a couple of years later. She used to bring Seth around and he was just as guarded as me. I guess that's what made us connect. Two kids different from everyone else forced to come together and actually getting along. It took a while for me to warm up to Sue though. She was always so sweet. Not wanting to take Renee's place, just kind of being there for me, you know?

"Even now, when I'm out and I'm hit with that fragrance – that scent that I used to love so much, it pisses me off. I just want to tell that little girl who sat by her bedroom window that she should go back to bed and stop looking for her mommy to come back. That it's not her fault that her mommy is a selfish bitch and that she is a sweet little girl that deserves to be loved–"

"You do, baby. So much, you deserve more than that. I realize now how much of a fucking moron I was for keeping Gianna's calls a secret. I didn't mean to hide anything from you. I fucked up. Just let me–"

"Edward,_ fuck_! Will you let me finish?" I glared briefly at him before continuing. "It took me a long time to open up to anyone. My brother was my only friend growing up. I met Alice in University. We were roommates. It took months of her pestering before I opened up to her."

I sat up when I felt tears threaten to escape my eyes; I wanted him to see how raw he made me. How something he thought was of no consequence hurt me so badly, how it made me feel betrayed and like I was that little girl lost all over again.

"My dad had to lay it down for me. Can you imagine? The Police Chief of Forks scared to tell an eight-year-old what was what. He said my mom left him long before she abandoned us. In her heart, she left him when she started taking calls from a man that wasn't her husband – a man who wasn't my father."

It knocked him over like an avalanche. I didn't have to say more. Edward remained frozen beside me, finally understanding the impact his omission had on me. Secret phone conversations were the start to what ripped my own parents apart.

It was the beginning to my imperfect childhood.

"Bella, I never wanted to hurt you. You are the last person I ever want to hurt. What I felt for Gianna is not even worth mentioning compared to how I feel for you."

He pulled me down against his body, my back to his front.

"I don't even know how she found my new number. Her cell hadn't changed of course, so her number was familiar; obviously Rosalie had recognized it instantly. I was quick to delete all her texts." Even with our layers of clothing, I could feel the heat from his body against mine. It comforted me however much I didn't want it to.

"Then she called and it was like night and day. Just hearing her voice brought me back to the guy I never want to be again. I told her straight up to leave me the fuck alone." I could hear the bitterness in his tone and it made me feel petty for enjoying it. "I realized how different I was with her and how I am with you. You make me want to be better, you make me want to be worthy, I want to be _your person,_ baby." His hold around my body tightened with each phrase. My hand covered his like a second skin, absorbing everything he confessed.

"Because _you _are my person, Isabella. You're it for me."

My head rested on his outstretched arm, my tears falling on his sleeve.

"And if you can forgive me and my brainless attempt to try to protect you, one of the fiercest women I have ever met, I will make it up to you every day for as long as I live."

My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest, his vow to basically love me for the rest of our lives erasing any doubt of his feelings for me.

I let him spoon me in the back of my truck, in the meadow where I used to come to escape, in the home that was no longer my home.

Underneath the gray-blue sky, I let him love me like I deserved.

**~ F ~ I ~ F ~ I ~ H ~**

Surprisingly, my dad took a liking to Edward once the drama was dissolved.

Unsurprisingly, Sue took a liking to Edward as well.

She would nudge my arm and fan herself when Dad and Edward weren't looking. His charm was universal and it made me all the more prouder to brand him my man.

We spent Fourth of July at La Push Beach watching the firework display that families, including Dad and Edward, took turns in lighting.

The gang called it a night after they had their fill of the art splayed against the dark night's canvas.

Edward and I remained on the beach. He wrapped me in blankets and held me close as we sat in the sand. We whispered and made out, then whispered and made out again until the sun peaked on the horizon.

The next couple of days were quick to end and before we knew it, Charlie and Sue were saying their goodbyes to us on the porch of my childhood home. Promises to visit soon and call frequently were made and what felt like moments later, Edward and I were on the plane ensuring our tray tables were locked and stored in the upright position.

He drove us to his condo to pick up some fresh clothing before we spent the night at my house.

Seth was relieved when I assured him that his life-sized Ricky poster was left untouched and still hung in its pristine condition in his room back in Forks.

I woke up to wet kisses on the back of my neck and fingers digging into my waist.

His hard pressed against my soft.

I allowed myself to bask in his touch and his scent and his love.

Later that morning, we were greeted by Rosalie and Emmett in the office boardroom. Their hesitant demeanor instantly improved when we appeared blissfully happy and connected.

I was thankful for the end of the day and met Edward in his office, closing the door behind me while he shut down his computer for the evening.

"Come, love, I have big plans for tonight," he said as he pulled me into his lap and licked a trail from my collarbone to the spot just beneath the lobe of my ear.

"Oh ya," I sighed, "what are these big plans you speak of?"

"We're ordering take out sushi and I'm using your body as my platter."

I sighed into his neck, my tongue tasting and teeth biting.

"Yes, Isabella," he groaned, shifting his hold on me so that I could feel him _down there_.

I wanted more and wanted it soon but was startled by the door being thrown open, bouncing off the wall and causing us to break apart.

"Edward," a female voice I didn't recognize called out into the room.

He pulled me closer to him, closer than before, but this nearness wasn't about intimacy.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Edward growled.

"Mr Cullen," Mrs Cope scurried into the room, trying unsuccessfully to be rid of our guest, "She barged in, Sir. I'll call security."

"No need, Mrs Cope, I will take care of this."

His assistant retreated quickly, the door closing softly behind her.

"Gianna, what are you doing here?"

My breath caught in my throat, my mouth dry, my thoughts incoherent. What the fuck was she doing here?

Gianna was stunning in the flesh. Statuesque and elegant. She held an oversized LV bag across her chest, and she clutched to it like a life preserver.

"Who's _this_, Edward?" she asked, her fingers flicking in my direction but her eyes not moving from his face.

"Not that it's any of your business, but this is my Isabella." I felt his hand smooth my sides, up and down, before he grabbed at my hip again. "Now before I call security, what the fuck are you doing here?"

I watched her as she steadily clicked her way to his couch, turning her back towards us as she set her bag down and removed the light wrap around her shoulders.

"I tried to tell you, Edward," her accent subtle and soft, "I called and left messages, but you chose to ignore me. But now that I'm here, you can no longer do so."

I gasped as she turned, her delicate fingers outlining the roundness of her body. Gianna moved her hand over the fabric of her dress, her protruding belly beautiful as she framed it.

"_Je suis enceinte, et le bébé est de toi." _

No.

I must have misunderstood.

Her eyes finally met mine and I could feel my freshly mended heart splinter in my chest.

I couldn't breathe.

My mind tried to process.

I was crushed under the weight of her words.

"Impossible," whispered Edward as his hands went lax around me.

"_Non_, Edward, it's true. I'm carrying your baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the following:<strong>

**_emc3015_ for kicking my butt and telling me where I needed _more._**

**_Intricacy_ for fixing all my mistakes even when she was suffering from jetlag.**

**_bornonhalloween_ for sifting through even while she was "away from her desk".**

**and of course...**

**Much love to you who are reading.  
>Thank you for coming back after I've been a complete fail at updating.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16  Summer Surprise

**A/N: I own Beige Suede Nine West Wedges  
><strong>

**SM owns Twilight  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Summer Surprise<strong>

**EPOV**

**Mid July**

"Bullshit, Gianna."

I held tight to Isabella. I wouldn't let her leave my grasp.

"How far along are you?" Bella asked.

At least my girl was thinking coherently. I should have been asking that.

"Twenty-six weeks."

Twenty-six weeks.

I felt Bella tense under my grip.

I stood, bringing Bella with me, always with me, clutching my hand around hers.

I laughed hearing Gianna's answer. I hadn't slept with her in a year, probably more.

This baby was definitely not mine. Gianna was truly certifiable.

"_Il ne peut pas être de moi, tu es complètement folle." __This is not my child. You're crazy! _I spat.

"_Si, chéri. Tu ne te souviens pas?" __Yes sweetheart. Don't you recall?_ Gianna cooed,

"The club, the countdown towards midnight? You were in full celebration mode by the time I arrived. Laurent, Jared, Eric, Bree – they were all there."

My fingers fell from Bella's grasp as she turned away from the spectacle. She quietly made her way back behind my desk, sitting, then turning to face the window.

My door flung open again, Rosalie and Emmett barrelling through.

"You fucking parasite!" yelled my sister, "When will you learn to leave my brother alone-"

Emmett's arm circled Rosalie's waist before she could reach Gianna.

It seemed he was rational enough to see she was with child. My sister would have definitely attacked her if she hadn't been stopped.

Rosey tried with no avail to escape Emmett's grip, his large muscular frame straining with her defiance.

Rosalie's eyes shot down, seeing for the first time the difference in Gianna's body.

"Edward?" Rosalie whimpered.

"I drove you home, Edward," Gianna continued on as if her former best friend wasn't even there, "We spent the night together… in our bed. And trust me, there was _no_ sleeping involved."

This was not fucking happening.

I couldn't remember-

I refused to believe.

I concentrated hard, sifting through my murky memories.

Laurent and the images on his phone littered my thoughts.

His insistence that we celebrated the start of the year together, the proof in photographs.

Gianna sitting on my lap as I drank my way into oblivion.

Could she have brought me home?

Then images cleared slowly in my mind.

Stumbling through my almost bare apartment.

Crashing onto my unmade King bed, the one that Gianna and I used to share.

Gianna straddling me, undressing me, kissing my neck, chest and lower.

I felt ill.

Sick.

Disgusting.

Was I too intoxicated to remember bedding this girl?

It wouldn't have been the first time we had had sex without feelings attached.

But what would have caused me to stoop so low?

Self-hatred?

Loneliness?

Anger?

Closure?

Fuck.

"C'est vraiment gênant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne te souviennes de rien. On a toujours fait des étincelles ensemble, Edward. Surtout au lit!" _This is really embarrassing. I can't believe you don't remember. We were so good together, Edward. Especially in the bedroom._

"Tais-toi, Gianna ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !" _Shut up Gianna, I don't want to hear anymore.  
><em>

I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Rosalie had been hovering against my desk. Her body acted as a shield in front of Bella, a lioness playing protector to her cub.

_My_ Isabella needed protecting? I think not.

"Of course he doesn't believe you. You're a liar and a cheat. You sink your venom into anything living and poison it." Rosalie held nothing back. She said everything I wanted to but couldn't. "Show me proof, Gianna."

Gianna took it all in stride, smoothly returning to the couch and gently pulling out a manila envelope.

A black and white print. An ultrasound.

The image was fuzzy, but the text was clear.

"See Edward, this is our baby. Our little girl."

Gianna's name, the date, measurements and other information I couldn't make sense of were on the tiny piece of paper. But what made my mouth dry was the tiny outline of a baby on the page.

My finger hesitantly traced the blurry figure.

Then memories, more of them, blinking in fast forward.

Waking up the next morning, sprawled next to the claw foot tub.

My mouth tasting of 80 Proof liquor and vomit.

An unwrapped condom wrapper lying just outside the trash bin. The seemingly used latex floating on the surface of the unflushed porcelain bowl.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I collapsed onto the closest chair.

"A condom, I remember a condom…" my voice croaking in realization.

"Please, Edward! You know they aren't One Hundred percent effective!" she scoffed.

I chanced a look towards my desk, afraid to see Bella's reaction to this display, but she remained stoic, facing the window.

"What do you want, Gianna?"

"Oh Edward, I know how you are with family. I thought you should know that I am carrying the latest addition. Don't you remember Edward? You always wanted a daughter, and before the end of the year, we'll have one!"

I heard a muffled curse behind me and expressed one of my own.

"Gianna, this is definitely _not_ the place or time for this discussion. I– uh, where are you staying?" I asked, my fingers digging painfully into my neck.

"I thought I could stay with you–"

"Hell, no!" Rosalie spat. "We'll put you up at the St. Germaine Hotel, I'll have Mrs Cope make the reservation. Emmett will drive you there."

My thoughts were a scattered mess, but my sister was the epitome of control.

"But Edward–"

"No, Gianna. We'll talk more tomorrow. I need time to let the news soak in. I'll call you tomorrow."

Gianna agreed hesitantly while making a show of redressing and slowly caressing her protruding belly.

I watched as Rosalie and Emmett followed her out of my office, both of them glancing briefly my way.

"Isabella?"

I called for her, afraid of what was going through her head. She must have had a million things she wanted to ask me.

I had quite a lot of questions myself.

"Yes, baby," she whispered as I felt her hand on my shoulder and she fell into my arms easily, "I'm here."

I held her in my lap, my mind a chaotic mess. I didn't know what to do, what to think, how to handle this news.

"Edward," she held my face in her hands, her eyes determined, "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

She looked down at me, nodding once then threaded our fingers together. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and folded my discarded suit jacked over her arm.

Bella led me past the sympathetic Mrs Cope, past the curious eyes of the office staff and into the empty elevator, straight down to the parking lot.

She took the keys from my hand as I walked to my car in a daze and she drove us to my condo.

What would I do without this girl?

She greeted the valet when we arrived and held my hand tightly as we walked through the lobby.

I eyed her as we rode the long trip up to my floor. She was oblivious to my staring as she scrolled through her appointments on her phone.

I had never loved her more than at that moment.

She was in control and clear-headed.

The doors opened and I followed her out, letting her lead me to my home.

She walked with purpose, my keys dangling from her fingers.

Her hips swayed with each step, her legs were long and lean, stretching under the fabric of her fucking fitted grey skirt. Her hair was pulled back high and tight, a perfect tail swooshing side to side.

Bella peeked back at me as she unlocked the door to my condo and her big brown eyes widened when she caught the lust I knew she saw in mine.

"_J'ai besoin de toi, Isabella. J'ai besoin de prendre ce qui est à moi." I need you, Isabella. I'm taking what's mine. _

I pushed her inside, unapologetic for my forcefulness as I pressed her into the foyer wall.

The front door slammed closed and her bags tumbled to the floor.

"_Tout à toi, mon amour." __Yes, my love, all yours, _she mumbled as I traced her neck with my tongue.

Her tight hot body fused against me, all curves and woman and _Bella._

I swallowed her moans with my mouth, firm and fast upon her.

Taking, taking, taking.

_Mine._

I could never get enough of her. I would always want more.

I imagined it would always be like this for us, this primal and shameless need for one another.

I could feel Isabella's fingers at my back, digging through the cotton of my dress shirt.

I curled my hand around her waist, while my other hand clamped around the back of her neck.

"_S'il te plaît, Edward, tout de suite!" Please, Edward, now. _

Her plea stirred my insides, there could never be another for me, never be a woman who could read me like Bella could.

She knew what I needed, that at that moment, I craved control. Control of something in the midst of this clusterfuck that had landed in our lap.

And at that moment the only thing I could control was this.

Us.

Now.

My hand coiled tightly, possessively around her leg, hitching it around my waist.

I heard the slit of her skirt tear slightly as I guided it higher, pulling it roughly up her legs.

I muffled her groans with my lips and lifted her swiftly, her legs gripping me, her hidden heat searing me.

I settled her down, my hands cupping her perfect ass, resting her against the back of my leather couch.

"Isabella, you know I love you right?" My words heavy, spoken into her throat as I bit her skin, then lapped at it. "I love you so damn much, but right now, baby—" I bit again, "I need to _fuck_ you."

"Ungh, yes... yes," she whimpered, her head falling back as I tore her pristine white blouse open, the delicate buttons scattering on my hardwood floor.

She breathed in heavily, her chest rising and falling, her skin tightening against the blue lace of her lingerie.

Deep, deep breaths.

In and out.

In and out.

"God, you're perfect," I grunted into her flesh, leaving a hot wet trail between her tits.

I was painfully hard for her, ready to claim and devour this beautiful, sensual being before me.

She was mine and I was taking her.

I pulled her to me, my mouth crashing into hers, my tongue fighting its way inside and winning.

Her fingers found the front of my pants, the belt clinking open, the zipper sliding down.

Hands pushed fabric.

Cool air hit hidden, hardened skin.

Bella's moaning.

My moaning.

Bella turning.

Her back against my front.

"Please, baby." Her eyes dark with desire as she looked back at me.

I kicked her feet apart, spreading her wide. Her wrists were trapped in the cuffs of her sleeves, the blouse she still wore tucked into her skirt. She bunched it up higher, to her waist.

Showing me more.

More creamy skin.

More blue lace.

Take, take, take.

_Mine._

I tore the panties from her body. The delicate fabric fell to the floor.

My hands pushed her back down, her ass on full display. Her pussy glistening wet.

I didn't hesitate.

I attacked.

"Fuck, yes!" she screamed into the couch, her cries muffled by the leather.

"Damnit, Isabella," I growled feeling her tight around me. "So fucking good, baby."

I needed this connection to her. She grounded me to Earth. She cleared my head.

She freed me.

"You want more, baby?" My fingers gripped her tighter, making marks on her hips. "You like me fucking your tight pussy?"

"Oh God!" she cried as I pounded harder, my frustration from earlier waning.

I dug my fingers into the soft skin of her ass, her flesh colouring as I pressed harder.

"Fuck, you're so wet, Bella." I leaned back so I could watch myself dive deep inside her, her pussy so drenched, making me harder.

I needed more.

My thumb traced the line in her ass, as I pounded relentlessly into my girlfriend.

Tracing slowly downwards I grunted at the sight of my thumb at her ass.

"Ungh, Edward!" Bella moaned, pushing her body back so that my finger penetrated the tight hole.

"_J'ai vraiment envie de te prendre ici," I really want to take you there._

"Yes! Fuck, yes!" she answered.

"I'm not going to last long at all, Bella," I admitted while rocking deeper. "Especially when you tell me you'll let me Fuck. Your. Ass."

"Oh shit, Edward!"

"Fuck, my dick looks so good fucking your pussy, baby." I could feel it, that simmer working up to a boil. I was threatening to overflow.

"Touch yourself for me, Bella; touch your sweet hot pussy."

Immediately, her hand flew between her legs. I almost lost it when I felt her fingers on my cock as I thrust in and out of her. I could picture her wetting her fingers on me there, then rubbing her clit in tight circles.

The image before me, along with Bella's cries did me in. I watched as her body shook, her face burrowed into the leather, her fist turning white from strain.

"Fuck yes, Bella! Cum on my cock, baby!"

My eyes scrunched shut as I dug into her flesh, I could feel the release in every one of my nerve endings.

I collapsed onto Bella, my weight pressing down on her as she sank further into the couch.

I grimaced when the air hit the skin of my dick when I left her body, her heat surrounding me, gone.

I led her to my washroom and undressed her, kissing her slowly as I revealed each tiny bit of hidden skin. I warmed a cloth and cleansed her supple, sensitive body.

Once I was through, I shed my clothing as well and held her hand to join her in my bed, under my blankets, scooting low on her body.

Bella snuck her arm around my neck and pulled me to her chest.

I could feel her fingers play with my hair, tugging lightly then letting go, only to start the process over again.

My fingers spanned the smooth of her back, holding her closer to me as our legs found their usual places, tangled comfortably together.

"Why aren't you more pissed?" I asked finally, unwilling to let this news break us. I needed to know how this was affecting her, how it would affect _us._

"Babe, I'll admit, I was shocked. Scratch that, I still am." Her fingers continued to thread and pull at my hair, the action soothing me, "But all this was BB."

"What?"

"Before Bella." I couldn't help but smile into her skin, she was fucking amazing.

"I can't begrudge you for what you might have done before we met. We both have a past. Everything you did made you into the man I fell in love with." She pulled my hair, my head tilting back to look into her eyes. "I know this won't be easy. Actually, I expect Gianna to make it unbearable. Nevertheless, this child is coming. _Your_ child, Edward. And even though this is totally unexpected, I am here for you and I will love your baby girl because she is a part of you. I'm not going anywhere."

**~F~I~F~I~H~**

I spent the next couple of days busy with work. Gianna would drop by around lunch time and again at the end of the day. I managed to keep our interactions brief, much to her annoyance.

My parents were well aware of what was going on, Rosey dropping the bomb that first night when I was still in shock.

Gianna hovered and pouted. She lingered in the office kitchen and snubbed the staff. She snapped her fingers at Mrs Cope and ordered her to fetch her things. Gianna's demeanour instantly earned herself an unofficial club of haters.

My mother ran interference, taking Gianna to lunch and offering to take her shopping for our daughter's needs.

I barely spent time at home, stopping there only for more clothing and then returning to Bella's place.

Every night, she would reassure me that things would turn out okay, that she was there to support me and that she loved me. Every night, I buried myself in her, cementing myself into her bones. Feeling grounded and sure about something in the midst of uncertainty.

As if I needed more reason to love Isabella, she took it upon herself to offer Gianna assistance finding an Ob-Gyn. Gianna was hesitant at first, but relented when Isabella mentioned the doctor wasn't hers.

Friday finally arrived and I hurriedly shut my computer down. I cut my day in half so that I could have a head start on the weekend. I asked Seth to pack an overnight bag for my girl as I planned to whisk her away for a two-day surprise getaway. We both deserved a couple days away from the drama and I was eager to deliver.

I straightened my chair and loosened my tie, excited to steal Isabella away from the boardroom and Bridezilla.

The office door clicked shut and I smiled thinking Bella had come to fetch me.

I was sadly mistaken.

Gianna stood at my door, her arms crossed and resting on the mini bulge of her tummy.

I was all too familiar with the look on her face. She was about to unleash her fury.

Fuck.

"Gianna, make it quick, I have plans with Bella." I slipped on my suit jacket and walked towards her.

"No Edward. I will not make it quick. I have come to tell you I will not have this. I will not live my life like this."

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" I was quickly losing patience.

"You have barely spent any time with me since I arrived to tell you I am carrying your child!" Her voice grated on me like nails on a chalkboard.

"Fuck, Gianna. Obviously, I've been working. You've seen, you've come in every day since that first day you barged in here. You've made yourself a glorified fixture in the office."

"Well where are you off to now? Spending time with that— that _girl_?"

"Let's get one thing straight, Gianna. I will not answer to you when it comes to whom I choose to spend my time with. But just so you're not mistaken, Isabella is not only a part of my life, she _is_ my life," I proclaimed, punctuating each word, "Get. Used. To it. One day, I plan on making her my bride, so jump down off of that high horse there, Gianna."

"I see, Edward."

Gianna bore her stare into me then smiled a tiny smile. One that didn't hold an ounce of genuine happiness. She walked away from the door and moved further into my office, planting herself on my couch.

"What now?"

"It's obvious you have your priorities, Edward. I– _We_ will be on our way. She made a show of fiddling through her purse and retrieving her phone.

"Gianna, I don't have time for your fucking games. I'll see you on Monday." I was half way out the door, a couple steps closer to sweeping my girl off her feet.

"We won't be here. I'll call you when the baby is born. I expect full support."

My feet were dead weights. I felt as if I were nailed to the hardwood floors. What the fuck was her game here?

"Excuse me?" My head hung low. I refused to face Gianna, the eerie feeling of her next words haunting me.

"You've chosen, Edward. _Her_ over _us; _your_ precious Eeesa-bella_. We will_ not_ play second fiddle. I will make arrangements to leave. I'll return to Montreal. At least my parents are there now, they can help me with our child. You can come to visit, if you wish. Of course, I will need notice. Baby and I will have a life of our own, just like you have a life of your own. But you will not bring _her_ into my home. You will not visit our child with her. Never with her."

A ringing phone echoed into the office, causing me to look towards the source of the disturbance.

Only I wasn't met with the comforting face of Mrs Cope.

My eyes met the tortured, glassy, sad deep brown depths of Isabella's.

"I'll leave," she whispered.

I shook my head reaching for her hand, only for her to pull it away.

"I'll leave," Bella repeated more firmly as she walked by me and into the office to face Gianna.

"_Je vous demande pardon ?" Pardon me?_ Gianna exhaled in a surprise gasp.

"_Je pars. Pour Edward, je pars." I'll leave. For Edward, I will leave, _Bella answered defeated.

Fuck this noise.

"Bella, stop. Gianna, shut up. Both of you aren't going anywhere. I am not dealing with your shit right now, Gianna. Go out, meet up with friends. I– _We_ will be back on Monday. I will speak to you then."

"Very well. Monday."

Gianna pulled her purse over her shoulder and smoothed her blouse around her growing belly, her pointed look directed at Bella.

I embraced the silence for the few moments after she exited the room and then reached again for my Bella.

"She's given you an ultimatum."

"She's delusional."

"She could have kept your baby a secret. At least she has some brain function in the works."

"Still, she's crazy."

Isabella nodded and offered me a small smile. I took her hand in mine and raised it to my lips.

"Come, love. We have to book it to my place for a bit before we go."

"Go where? I thought we were just meeting for lunch."

"Nope. I've made arrangements. Don't worry, Rosey knows. And so does Irina for that matter."

"You called my boss?"

"Yes, I did. I asked her if I could have your undivided attention this weekend and she agreed that if you contacted her, your calls would route straight to voicemail."

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Cullen?"

"Don't forget handsome."

I bit the inside of my lip, trying to suppress my smile, but totally failing.

We waved goodbye to Mrs Cope and hurried down the elevator. The ride home was quiet and quick.

I unloaded Bella's pre-packed bag from my trunk and chuckled at her surprise and silent mouthing of "Seth" under her breath.

We both changed and Bella rummaged through my almost bare fridge for a beverage while I finished packing. My cell went off and I pressed the speakerphone as Bella returned to my room and sat on my bed, her back resting against my headboard and her long legs distracting me all the way to her crossed ankles. Her denim shorts were too short and her shirt too tight. Her sandals teased me with a hint of her toenails painted a very, very sexy red.

"Edward Cullen," I greeted automatically, my eyes roaming the length of Bella's body.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not waiting until Monday. My father is making my flight arrangements. My mother said that I was better off at home with family. So that's what I'm doing. I am going home to my family. You can come visit our child once I give birth."

"What the fuck, Gianna!" I growled.

"No, Gianna. Don't go. I will deal with Edward," Bella calmly voiced.

"Bella? What do you mean, 'deal with Edward'?" Gianna asked, her tone piqued with interest.

"Gianna, did you hear me? Stay," I ordered.

A huff. A breath. A humming.

"Fine, Eeesa-bella," Gianna purred before she disconnected the call.

A click. A dialtone. A whimper.

"Edward."

"Nope."

"Edward."

"I'm done packing, let's get going."

"Cullen!"

"Fuck. What?"

She stood and escaped to the living room, her face unreadable.

"Edward, is it sad that I don't remember how I used to spend my days before I met you?"

I shook my head because I felt the same. I worked and went home. My social life was painfully pathetic.

"I'll always keep that with me," she said her hand tightened into a fist, rubbing the spot over her left breast.

"What are you talking about, baby?"

"You need to be with her. I can't say I agree with her reasoning, but you need to be with her."

"Baby, no."

"Your baby girl needs a daddy, Edward. I refuse to be the one to stand in the way."

I could tell by the look in her eyes she was going to put up a fight. So I did the only thing I could do.

I begged.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say, I'll fix this. I'm going to work something out. I promise you. Bella…"

My breath hurt as it escaped my chest.

"_You_ are my life now…"

She was too far, I needed her closer. I wanted her to come to me, to hold her, tell her it was all going to be all right. I wanted to feel her hands on me, have her calm my nerves like always.

"I love you, Edward, more than I ever thought I could love anyone…" I heard her words, and all that they implied, but my stubborn heart continued to beat in denial.

She talked about not being a selfish woman.

About wishing things were different.

About wanting to stay, but knowing she couldn't.

She was choosing to leave.

_No. _

I couldn't let her go now. After everything we'd been through already. She had changed me, made me better.

Everything around me was better with her by my side.

And without her, I was nothing.

I'd feel nothing.

We were supposed to start our lives together. I wanted to spend every day of eternity with this crazy, feisty, beautiful woman.

I wanted to take Jake on his morning walks as I held Isabella's hand in mine.

I wanted to tease Seth about his endless quest to find his perfect partner… _again_.

I wanted to build her a customized closet so that she could display her ridiculous shoe collection.

She walked towards me and my throat constricted. My hands curled into tight fists, angry at the situation that had been hurled at us.

I was angry at myself.

Angry with Gianna.

Angry for that night with Gianna.

Angry with Bella for insisting on doing the right thing.

Her soft warm hand reached to touch my cheek. I wanted to keep her.

She searched my face like she was memorizing me.

"Isabella, please. Don't go…" I begged shamelessly.

I was desperate. I didn't care.

I was nothing if she left me.

Hollow.

A shell.

She was my everything.

I felt her nose skim my throat, she inhaled deeply.

I did the same into her hair.

Her mouth crashed into mine and I took it, devoured it, owned it.

I put all my energy, all my love, all of _me_ into that kiss.

My body reacted towards her as it always did, she was the detonator and I was the explosive.

She was my puzzle piece.

Finally, our eyes met and in the depths of chocolate brown, I saw that displaced little girl of long ago; her hurt speared through me like an arrow and sliced me in half.

Bella was the first to look away and in the process, stole a part of me with her.

"I love you, Edward. _Always_," she whispered.

Then she fled.

Each stride away she took pulled at my gut. I felt tears fall from my eyes and I didn't care. She was further now and the pain was so thick.

I could feel the ache in the clench of my fists, in the deep stab in my chest, in the lump in my throat.

I heard the tapping of her heels as they almost faltered near the door. Instinctively, I reached out to catch her.

I wanted to catch her.

But she caught herself. She righted herself as she turned the knob on the door.

Then realization struck me like a bolt of lightning.

She left me.

She left me so that the little girl that was my future wouldn't be the lost child of Bella's past.

* * *

><p><strong>To emc3015 for making Edward hotter and helping me get my ass in gear.<strong>

**To Alterite for her lovely sexy French words and scary blue highlighter.  
><strong>

**To bornonhalloween for her unwavering guidance.  
><strong>

**Thanks to you, for alerting, reading and reviewing. Much love and squishy hugs from me to you ;)  
><strong>


End file.
